Kim's Outer Demons
by lunateix
Summary: Kim Possible's life is turned upside down as she has her first encounter with a demon. Barely surviving, she learns that this isn't her last encounter and she's forced to make a new choice in her life, a dangerous one. Violence, Language, Slight Kigo, O
1. It All Starts at Night

Some Author Notes: I made this world based on a number of ideas floating through my head that cobbled themselves together while I waited during a doctor's appointment and my head's been nagging me to write it down and here it is. a bit of warning, there's some language, a tad bit of perverseness and violence...violence, nevertheless, if you're reading, I hope you enjoy

I don't own Kim Possible, or anything to do with it. I do however own my own characters, not like I care if anyone uses them

* * *

It was night, late. The streetlights began to flicker on and off, randomly as a familiar red-haired teen chased it. She didn't know what it was, or where it came from, but it did something, something unforgivable. It killed.

"_No, it had done more than killed,"_ Kim thought. _"It had eaten them, both of them." _

It didn't make sense, but it was true. She'd seen the bodies at the morgue, both of them. Just remembering the corpses made her feel like vomiting. It was disturbing, no, scratch that, it was sickening.

When she'd seen the first murder, she'd instantly tried to solve the case, only to have another murder on her hands, then finally she'd tracked down what was doing the killing.

A deafening stomp was heard in her neighborhood, in the backyard of one of her neighbor's homes. She quickly hopped the fence, but only saw the fence in the front bent back and a row of monstrous footprints.

"_What am I dealing with here?" _Kim's mind raced as she followed the stomps out to the street, where the footsteps stopped under a streetlamp.

Kim stared intently, but didn't see anything. Then the streetlamp flickered, along with the others until everything went black. She tensed in the darkness as a sinister cackle rolled out from nowhere. Suddenly, the streetlamps came back to life, and the one she was staring at had something under it. Something new, large, and dangerous. She'd never seen anything like it and she'd seen a LOT.

Large and big…that about said it. It was at least twelve feet tall, maybe larger. It had a pair of long, well-muscled arms to it that had hands large enough to crush her between them if it chose, with contrasting, tiny legs that seemed to hold its weight and a stubbed tail. It was a brownish-green colored freak with a face like a hawk's that smiled at her…or…she thought it was smiling at her, revealing a row of sharp fangs.

"I found you, I knew I'd find you, I can't believe I found you!" The creature…it was talking…to her! She tried to find the words to respond as it took a step closer to her, drooling. She stood her ground as she replied, "You…were looking for me?"

"Yes, yes, you all along…it took some time…but it was you…" Kim's mind processed what she was given…HOW it was being given…it talked…it TALKED and it was looking for HER. This was getting freaky, downright scary for her. Her eyes noticed its advance on her and she took a few steps back before asking, "Why were you looking for me?" "Why to devour you of course…you have a good, strong spirit, you'll be damn tasty."

Whoa, stop, wait a minute. This is a new one, even for a girl who could do anything…

"You uhm…y-you want to eat me?" "Oh yes. You look surprised. What did you think I wanted? You saw the bodies, I know you did. Their scent's all over you. I woulda eaten you sooner, but I just couldn't FIND you…so I ate a few others to tide me over. You're gonna fill me up for a LONG time…"

It was still advancing on her slowly and she was still backing up, taken back by what it was saying. Kim Possible apparently learned she couldn't do everything, at least she couldn't get eaten, that was NOT on her list of accomplishable tasks. Still, it probably wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer, or if it did, it'd kill someone else.

Kim's mind thought about it and only came to one conclusion, stop it, whatever it was. Without another thought, she ran at it and slammed a powerful kick into its stomach, but it was like hitting rock and she fell back. She quickly rolled to the side and avoided a powerful hand dropping to her and got to her feet

"Yeah, that's it," the thing said to her, "fight me, fight! Get angry and flustered up! Get that blood boiling!" It was enjoying this. Taking its time in a counterattack as Kim's attacks failed every time, hurting her more than it. It was wearing her out like it was no worry. She couldn't win, not against this thing. It was then that the other half of Fight or Flight kicked in, Flight. She knew she had to run away and turned and began to sprint, but stopped cold on its words.

"Running? No good human…I'd find you, or maybe instead of you, I'll snack on your family, I bet they're not as tasty as you, but they'll be fun."

Her family, that was a low blow. She couldn't abandon them for this thing. It had crossed the line. She was going to break this thing. With that, she ran at it as fast as she could, pushing herself to go just a little faster than before and she jumped and executed a drop kick to her opponent.

"Stupid," was all she heard as it grabbed her leg faster than she thought it could move, and yanked her by the leg with enough force that she felt it snap in half and give way. She shouted in pain as the creature flung her into a fence and she screamed again. "That's it, scream. You're gettin' me worked up!"

Kim struggled to her feet and got swatted away with bone crushing force, sliding into the street with the knowledge that she'd lost some ribs. She felt blood begin to trickle down her face and realized that its claws had met her too, meaning her chest was bleeding too.

"Heh, broken and bloody was always my favorite look. I think it's over. Don't feel bad. Most don't even fight. They just scream…come on, scream again, just one more time, I wanna savor this."

This thing was sick and twisted. Still, Kim felt impending doom when she realized she couldn't move. This was it. Apparently Kim Possible COULD get eaten. She closed her eyes to a disappointed sigh from her attacker. "No scream? Ah well…"

It lunged at her, its right hand prepared to grab as Kim prepared to die, but to her surprise, the end didn't come. The fist never came. The pain was still there. And…it was screaming instead.

Kim opened her eyes and gasped. Barely a foot away from her, there was a boy, probably her age, standing in-between her and the creature. A sword was in his hands, that had blocked the creature's attack by embedding itself in-between its fingers. Her six foot tall savior was dressed in black jeans with a white strip running up either side with a black short-sleeved shirt with an illustration of a crescent moon on it in gold, the shirt unbuttoned over a white t-shirt. She made out his black hair and his darkened skin under the streetlamps as they flickered on and off in response to the new arrival.

"Who the hell are you kid," the creature demanded. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" "She's not going anywhere," the newcomer replied coolly, "how about we give you a bit more of a challenge." "NO!" Kim mustered, getting the boy's attention. "It'll kill you! It's only after me!" "Calm down, girl. This thing's nothing, all I have to do is—"

It took that moment when he wasn't paying attention to slam its fist into him, throwing him through a car parked on the street. "Stupid kid," it muttered as it turned back to Kim. "Now, where were we?" "I was about to kick your ass." "What?" The creature whirled around to see the boy pulling himself free of the car.

"What the hell are you kid? Wait…you aren't…" "Yeah, I am." The creature's attitude changed completely, taking Kim for surprise. It stepped back from the boy, frightened…ACTUALLY frightened. She didn't get it. What was he? What made him so terrifying? "You're from the moon clan? Y-you're a Lunatei!" "That's right."

The creature almost fell over itself as it tried to jump back. The boy, however, standing firm, shoved his sword into the ground and rested his arms on top of it, smiling. He exuded confidence and it seemed to overpower the creature in fear.

"You think I'm scared, demon hunter?" Demon hunter. That's what it called him, is that what he is? "You're doubled over in fear, demon. Fear's written all over you." He called it demon…looked like what was already over Kim's head had reached a few new feet.

So, the demon, as it was now called, finally let loose a chilling cackle that made Kim shiver, reminding her of the pain in her body, but left the hunter unaffected. "I've eaten your kind before…not your clan, but I've tasted your kind, you're gonna taste so damn better than the girl!" "You're fooling yourself if you think you're anything more than my entertainment for the evening."

The boy hefted his sword free of the street and charged fast, almost with blinding speed. Kim blinked as the demon barely got out of the way of a lethal blow, but still ended up cut in the side.

It hopped back twice and turned its back to the boy. "Don't worry, demon," the boy said as he began to walk to the creature, dragging his sword along the ground, making a grinding noise. "You weren't a main course. You're kind never satisfy my hunger. You're just meat on my plate." The hunter stopped several feet from the demon and prepared his sword, placed one foot far in front of the other and lunged, prepared to end it. Suddenly, the situation changed and he stopped.

The demon had jumped back for a hostage, it had jumped back and grabbed Kim. It laughed again before it reached any victory and its voice turned smug. "Thought you were so hot, eh hunter?" He squeezed a little bit on Kim's already banged up body and she screamed in pain again. "Ah, there's that scream I love so much." It looked to the boy and cackled, saying, "What happened? You got quiet! What? Victory not so sure now that I have this. I was gonna eat her, hell, I probably still will," the hunter took a step forward, "Not so fast. Now you're gonna stand there and not move, or I'm going to get rid of this whole damn neighborhood!"

The hunter's eyes, cold and black, thought about the situation slightly before saying, "What makes you think you'll live that long? Kill the girl, nothing holding me back." "Urgh…" the demon hadn't actually thought that far ahead. "I tell ya what," the hunter said, putting the sword back into the street, then holding up two fingers. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Easy way, you let the girl go, you give up, and I grant you a quick and painless death. Hard way," he raised a third finger, "I give you three chances to kill me and I won't even move. After that third, you die, hostage or not, and while your death will still be quick, it certainly won't be painless."

The demon laughed and slammed its fist down hard into the boy's face with such power that the force sent a shockwave that pushed back the car the boy had earlier dented into. But, to the demon's surprise, the boy stood his ground, not a scratch. "Hard way, I take it," the boy said. "That was try one."

The demon was shocked, but that was quickly replaced by anger as it pounded down on the boy's head with a thunderous boom, putting a small crater under the boy, but still, he made no change in his stance, nor any sign that he'd felt anything. "That was two. Better make the last one count."

That was it. It couldn't take anymore. This kid was gonna die, damn if there was a body left to eat. It opened its mouth and let a green steam flow from it, followed by intense flames as the boy was roasted alive on the spot, left in flames that danced over his body. Kim looked away, still trapped in the demon's hand as it said, "Well I think I toasted that body, can't eat that anymore…guess I'll settle for my original prize."

The demon opened its mouth wide and started to hold Kim over it before, "And THAT'S THREE!" was heard. Before the demon could even react, its arm came flying off as something flew from the fire.

The arm flew in the air, letting Kim go and letting her plummet to the ground as she was caught by the boy. "Th-thank you…" she got out before he set her down and hushed her. "You're safe now," he said before he turned back to the demon. "Now you, you're dead." The boy held his sword forward and once again put one foot far in front of the other like he'd planned before and stepped forward, fast, leaving him now behind the demon.

"HAH," it shouted as it turned to him, "Is that all, BOY?" "I wouldn't move like that if I were you. You'd best make peace with yourself first." "What? What are you ta—" just then, the demon's other arm fell from the shoulder and split in half, then each half split into quarters as it shredded. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" It howled in pain as the rest of its body followed suit with his arm, the legs, then the chest. Finally its head gushed open from the middle and fell into shreds on the ground.

Kim had watched silently on the ground, her lower body too riddled with pain to move, as her hero had hushed her. Silently as he had slaughtered the creature in one bold strike that her mind was still trying to picture—just how many times had he cut it?—but she couldn't stay quiet with the next scene she saw. The boy picked up a lump of the flesh of the demon and began to hungrily devour it!

"What are you DOING?" "Huh? Oh, sorry, excuse me. I…well…ahem, I've had my fill, it was nothing." He turned to the lumps of flesh that were the demon and pointed his sword to them, "BANISH!" With that, the lumps of body turned to a black smoke and vanished. With that, he took the sword and inserted it into his left wrist, the blade disappearing into his flesh and finally vanishing.

"I…you…it…you're a demon hunter? That was a demon! There's such a thing as demons? You ate it! IT WAS GONNA EAT ME! I…you…you put the sword in your ARM!" Kim had a million things to say but the boy wasn't ready for a conversation. "Look," he finally said, "You've had a tough night. I'm sorry you got hurt, I wasn't sure it was after you." He walked to her, staying the length of his sword away, looking into her emerald eyes with his own blackened ones. Kim stared into them and saw a swirl, like they weren't naturally that color, and they slowly became a light blue, making her jump back, surprised. He held his sword to her skull and she freaked.

"NO! You don't! What the heck are you doing?" "Relax." He glowed gold for a split second as energy ran from his sword to her body, and suddenly she felt her strength returning, her wounds mending themselves, and her bones healing. "You…you…healed me?" She got up and looked at him thankfully, at a loss for all that had happened. "Yeah, no big." "Uhm…you want to explain everything?" "Not really, besides, you should sleep now." "Sleep? I can't sleep after that!"

The boy said nothing, merely walked face to face with her, then tapped her head with the hilt of his sword, dropping her to the ground. "Told you," he said before he carried her to her home and deposited on her bed, stealthily and unobserved. He was shock at how the entire neighborhood had slept through it, but he didn't care. He looked at her and climbed out her window. "Goodnight, Kim Possible." And with that, he vanished.

* * *

Ending Notes: That was episode one, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews, comments, suggestions, it came from my head during a doctor's appointment, it's not like it's concrete... 


	2. Saved Again by Mystery

Some Author's Notes: There's still some story left in me. Like last time, it's violent and a tad bit creepy in my opinion, but I like how it came out. Sure it's weird in a lot of aspects, but that's just the way my mind works.

I still don't own Kim Possible or anything from it...curses...

* * *

"I'm telling you Ron, it's true!" The next day brought Kim's usual meeting with Ron at Bueno Nacho, where she regaled him on the events of the past night.

"Uh-huh, KP…a big demon tried to hunt you down and eat you and ate a few other people in the hunt…that makes TOTAL sense, far more sense than the fact that we have a creepy murderer on our hands.

"Ron! I'm telling you the truth! Besides, murder doesn't happen in Middleton! You know that! It makes perfect sense that a demon was after me…well…not PERFECT sense…well…no real sense…I'm sounding crazy, aren't I?" "Uh-huh. I know you're kinda ticked because you've been trying so hard to find whoever committed the murders, but maybe you should just let the police handle it."

Kim growled in frustration. She'd tried to tell her parents about it, but they looked at her like she was insane, her mom even suggested it was just a bad nightmare. The tweebs had burst out laughing at her and pretended to be demons, themselves, as if they needed to pretend. Monique actually suggested she was coming down with something. She'd think Ron, of all people, would believe her.

"Think Ron! You saw my neighbor's car! How do you think it got that huge dent in the front? How do you think it got shoved down the block? It did it, that demon!" "The one that tried to eat you." "Yes." "The one that was stopped by the guy with the sword." "Exactly!" "The guy with the sword that dismembered it in one move." "YES! Finally, someone gets it." "Actually…none of that made sense to me. How about you, Rufus?" The mole rat popped out from Ron's pocket and shook its head, "Nuh-uh, nuh-uh, crazy!"

"I am NOT crazy! It's true! The demon smashed him into the car!" "Then he got up from it and still won?" "Yes! Well no…not then, it like…grabbed me and used me as a hostage…" she rubbed her shoulders as she felt the chill of that memory. She had been absolutely helpless, hell, she'd been helpless when the fight between her and it started, and helpless was one thing Kim Possible didn't enjoy.

"KP, you're…like you! How could it take you hostage?" "I couldn't move…it beat me up pretty bad…I'm pretty sure it broke my ribs and I…I know it broke my leg…" "Kim, if you'd been hurt like that, you wouldn't be eating lunch with me…" "That's it! The guy like...I don't know, he healed me…after he killed it." Ron stared skeptically at her. "I'm serious Ron!" "I know, I know, it's just…wow…I've seen mutant snowmen, giant robots, monkey magic, killer robot babes, and wow, come to think of it, demons aren't that far-fetched anymore…" "THANK YOU!"

The blonde-haired boy sighed at her and said, "I'm not saying I believe you were attacked by a demon. I'm saying I _DO _believe you _THINK _you were." "Yep, yep, uh-huh," came Rufus as he dove into Ron's lunch.

* * *

Later on, they were nearly to Kim's house. Determined to prove her attack, she decided to show Ron her clothes from the night before, heavily torn and battered from her attack.

On their way, they finally passed the dented car, a block from where it was supposed to be. It was being hoisted away by a tow-truck, hours after the incident had been reported. "See, see," Kim pointed, "A demon did that!" The owner, who had been sobbing over his destroyed car, heard her and commented, "You got that right!" Kim burst into a smile over someone agreeing with her, but it quickly faded at, "To think, Middleton has gangs that get their kicks out of this stuff…demons, all the lot of 'em!"

Kim groaned. Angry gang members was NOT what she meant. Still, she entered her house and led Ron to her room where she threw down a now ruined pair of blue jeans and a green midriff top that had been scarred and ripped beyond what she felt comfortable wearing.

"Nice KP, I hear worn-in is the fashion now." "RON! I didn't do this on purpose! It was the demon!" She held the destroyed top to Ron and pointed out the blood, "See, it tried to kill me!" "Okay, okay, so you got into something real bad and your head told you it was some kind of demon, calm it Kim, you're starting to freak me out."

She was getting frustrated and was beginning to wonder if there was any way Wade could prove her right when she heard a crash downstairs, then more crashes, like there was a miniature earthquake, right in her house. Without thinking, she rushed downstairs to assess the situation, crying out, "Mom! Dad! TWEEBS?" with a cautious Ron following. Once they had reached the living room, however, her heart sank at what she saw.

It was another one, another demon. This one was longer, down on all fours like some giant lizard. Its back was rowed with spines that began to twitch with excitement as the demon saw her. "Kim…" Ron began, "I take back any doubt about the whole demon thing…"

It reared up on its hind legs, putting itself at Kim and Ron's level before it began to speak in a disgusting, slimy voice, throwing slime and slobber from its mouth as it talked. "You're the girl! Hah it looks like I'm lucky! I got here before anyone else did!"

Kim was frightened, but remembered the demon hunter from the night before, how he'd stood there, absolutely free of fear at his opponent and she stiffened before replying, "Actually, you're number two…number one met his end last night." "You're lying. You wouldn't be alive right now, little girl…" She kept her cool as she replied, "It's true, big arms, tiny legs, hawk face, real strong. Tried to eat me and everything." "And he's dead? And you didn't eat his flesh? I'm luckier than I thought then!"

That's right, the boy had eaten some of the demon he'd slain, but why? For that matter, why was it so happy that she hadn't eaten any? Wait, those were all stupid questions. "WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?" It laughed a little before explaining. "I ate them."

It made a slurping noise and patted its stomach a few times, taking in Kim's look of horror. "Oh don't worry, they're not dead…I have more than one stomach, it's why I'm so long, heh…they're in a chamber in my body that I store food in before digesting it. It keeps them alive and fresh so that they're that much better when I eat them. I tried to eat your brothers too, but they got away, clever humans. Still, your parents are just the incentive. I'm really here to feed up on you."

Ron blinked in amazement, frightened didn't mean he couldn't feel anything else. "That is sick and WRONG, just wrong man!" "Hrm?" It arched over to Ron and shoved its face to his, looking over the now stiff-as-a-board boy, sniffing him over. "Your spirit's almost as strong as hers, and you're way more powerful…" Ron groaned in dissatisfaction. Once again, it seemed Mystical Monkey powers had proven to be more his downfall than anything else.

"Hey," Kim shouted, bringing the demon back to her, "You're after me! That's MY parents you've got in there!" "So true, so true…which brings me to why they're still alive. I love a good chase, it's so much better than stationary prey. I want you to run. Run as hard as you can. Run as far as those legs will carry you. If the chase is good, I'll spit your parents out and let you say goodbye before I devour you."

"I'm not falling for that," Kim quickly countered, using the time to slam her fist against its skull as hard as she could, but got nothing but her own hand shaking in pain, just like before. "You don't have the power to hurt me, little girl." Just then, Ron quickly attacked, slamming his foot into the demon's neck, the Mystical Monkey in him trying to do some good as he screeched at the top of his lungs and found a surprise in the demon hacking a small bit as its head rolled back from the attack.

"You're one damn strong human," it said, rubbing its neck, "I'll have to eat you next…or NOW!" It slammed its webbed limb into Ron, pinning him against the wall as it opened its mouth, unhinged and expanding in size before it looked like it could just swallow Ron in a single bite. "STOP!" Kim cried out, making the demon close its mouth and look intently at her. "You…you said I had to run and you'd let my parents go…how…how can I trust you?"

It laughed, laughter was apparently common among demons, and said, "You can't trust me. I'm a demon. Still, a little show of faith in you, little girl." It let Ron go, who slid down to the floor and moaned in pain as the demon began to strain and hack. Soon, it had coughed up one Mr. Dr. Possible, unconscious, covered in a thick, green saliva that slowly melted off. "There's one. Now you can trust me."

"K-kimmicub," came the hoarse voice of her father as he coughed a little bit. "Dad, don't say anything," Kim replied as she slid next to her father and hugged him tightly. "I…I don't think I'm coming home…I…I love you…" and with that, she took off, not explaining anything else to her father.

"Yeah, yeah, run," the serpentine demon mouthed as it watched her run. It turned to Ron and said, "I'm coming for you after I eat her. I hope you're bones are crunchy, bones are the best part." With that, silence reigned as the demon gave Kim a few minutes to get a headstart, then it stampeded through the window after her, leaving Ron alone with Dr. Possible.

"Let me help you up," Ron said, leaning to pick up Dr. Possible, but his offer was refused. "Go help Kim. Explain later. I'll be fine." "But…" "Ronald." The stern mention of his name straightened Ron up as he ran out the door. "Don't worry, Mr. P! I'll get Kim back safe!" Kim's father smiled to himself, never hearing the last part of Ron's sentence: "Though I don't have the faintest clue how we're gonna do this without ending up dead…"

* * *

Kim wasn't thinking anymore, she was only running. Staying focused on running was the only thing that kept overwhelming panic and fear from setting in.

Slowly, as she rounded a street, her anger began to set in, overriding any panic or fear. This was the second time this had happened. This was the second time she was running away from something she couldn't fight. This was driving her nuts! _"I can't hurt them! But…but Ron can…he hurt it, he made it mad…how come he can hit it? How come that boy yesterday could kill one so easily? I couldn't scratch either of them! Why are they so intent on eating me?"_

She was running out of steam as she ran across Middleton mall. She pondered running in there and hiding, but she couldn't bring herself to put even more lives at risk. She already had to worry about her mother…for that matter, would it just turn around and eat her parents afterwards? There were only three options here. One, she could give it what it wanted, herself. Two, she could get Ron to somehow kill it. Three, she could find that boy and get him to do it.

That last choice was her best bet, but her most far-off. She didn't know who he was, where he was, or if he'd even help a second time.

She hadn't noticed she'd stopped running. She was out of breath and needed it anyways. Her lungs were beginning to burn as her muscles told her they needed to rest, but she couldn't afford it. Still, maybe this was far enough, maybe this was enough of a chase for the creature. "Barely standing Possible, what'd you do, stay up all night screaming in the mirror at that face of yours?"

Kim groaned. Bonnie Rockwaller was not the person she needed to see right now, but there she was, staring at her. Once again, Bonnie was trying to take cheap shots at her, but now wasn't the time. "Look, Bonnie, why don't you—" she heard a mad crash through the parking lot as four legs stampeded through cars and knew her hunter had found her. Without a second thought, she pushed Bonnie out of the way and ran, pushing her body to go that extra mile as Bonnie stood open-mouthed at the creature that roared past her, chasing Kim. "Keep running, you little morsel," Bonnie heard it shout as it left her behind, a slight film of slime on her shoe. Stamping her foot in disgust, she shouted, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THESE SHOES POSSIBLE! YOU AND YOUR FREAKY PET!"

* * *

It was nighttime when Ron had finally found Kim and the demon in the park. Kim was standing on her last leg, out of breath from her chase.

"Yes, yes, yessss, that was fun. I think I'm ready to eat you now. You gave me a good chase." "Then…th-then…spit my mom out!" "No, I don't think so. I think I'll eat you, then digest you, then digest your mom, then your father and that blonde boy with the power…I bet he tastes better than you anyways." "You…you said," "I said you can't trust a demon. Hahaha, you humans never listen, do you?"

"YOU JERK!" It wasn't Kim, but Ron who shouted that, leapt into the air far, far higher than Kim was sure a human could jump, and stomped his foot into the base of the demon's neck. It collapsed hard on the ground as Ron jumped off it and next to Kim, putting his arm in front of her defensively. "You want KP, you gotta go through the Ron Factor first." "Ron," Kim managed to say under her pants as Ron silenced her. "Don't worry, I figured what it meant…I guess I never DID tell you that I'd kept the Mystical Monkey Powers…heh…sorry. Still…I think it's why I can hurt it…it's why I'll defeat it!"

With that, Ron charged the now rising demon and slammed his knee into its face, dropped back, and began clawing away at it like monkey's do.

Kim was in complete shock over Ron's competence in fighting. He'd swiftly gone from attacking to dodging with ease, avoiding everything the demon threw at him. Then, so fluid-like, he moved back on the attack, landing blows in open spots, then switched back to his defensive. He moved like poetry…well…war poetry fighting a giant demon reptile. "You so rock out loud…" Kim said quietly as she caught her breath.

"_I so rock out loud," _Ron thought to himself as his fight continued. Unlike before, he had space to move around and avoid the demon's power attacks. Still, even he didn't see the creature's tongue lashing out and latching onto him coming. Tightly wrapped around his midsection, Ron squirmed as he was slammed into a tree, then to the ground, and finally tossed into the duck pond. He slowly got up, saying, "That…rocked…not so much…"

Ron coughed and checked himself over. Not too bad, nothing broken. Still, Ron should have been paying attention to the enemy, not himself. It quickly smashed its body into him, flattening hard against the ground. "I think I will eat you first…I don't take kindly to pain, human." "RUFUS! DO SOMETHING!" At Ron's command, the mole rat attacked, locking its teeth into the demon. To the demon's surprise, the rodent had power too, as its bite was rather painful and it quickly got off of Ron and pulled it off, throwing it down hard and swatting away Ron, who had come to retrieve his friend.

Kim thought frantically. Survival was the issue, and with Ron down and her unable to do anything, there was only one option left. She screamed. She screamed louder than any pain or fear made her scream before. It was a scream of urgency, boosted by a will of survival that caught the demon's attention. It liked screaming, it seemed to make the meal all the better and if she was willing to scream, it was willing to wait.

"Keep screaming little girl. Come on! Scream bloody murder!" Kim complied. She screamed with all her might, waiting for something. Ron stumbled to his feet, his vision blurred while his ears were burning with Kim's screaming. Was she being eaten? No, it wasn't a scream for her pain. What was happening?

Kim, on the other hand, was getting hoarse from all the screaming. She slowly began to tire and her voice trailed off and finally quieted. "That's all," the demon asked, "Ah well, you're a good screamer. It's gonna make you taste all the sweeter! Did you want to go first or your little friend?" "I think you've eaten enough things for a lifetime."

It wasn't Ron, it wasn't Kim. Instead, it was him again. The boy with the knowledge and power to fight demons. The hunter from the moon clan. The boy who the last demon had called a Lunatei. "You're lucky I was close-by. You're a real popular girl with the demons." The boy hopped from the tree he was standing in to the ground, and over to Ron. "Mystical Monkey Powers, nice. Take some time to develop those powers before tackling a demon though."

He walked from Ron, right past the demon, to Kim and looked her over. "You know, I wouldn't even still be in this town if demons weren't trying to eat you. I've killed three today alone. Well…" he looked at the demon, "Apparently I'm going to kill a fourth." He rolled his head back to Kim and laughed, "Boy you can yell." "Who…who are you," Kim asked, desperate for at least that much info from the guy, since this was the second time he'd come to the rescue. "You can call me Tranz. One day, I might even tell you my last name."

Kim stared speechless before finally muttering, "Tranz…" "Yeah?" "Be careful…it's got my mom in it still…" Tranz looked over the creature and nodded. Then he looked back at her with those blue eyes of his and they began to swirl black. His left arm turned white as the hilt of his sword appeared in his wrist and he drew his sword from it.

"HEY!" The demon was quick to think his situation over. "Don't try anything you might regret! I'll digest the girl's mom right now! Drop the sword." Tranz growled while complying to his command and dropping his blade. "Now," it continued, "Let's see how good you are when you-UGH!"

Tranz had already slammed his elbow hard into the creature. Before it could even reel back in pain, he'd jumped back and twirled, slamming his foot into its jaw. It crashed hard to the ground and struggled to get up as Tranz attacked again.

His strength and skill were above Ron's. He was used to this. He knew how to fight. He knew how to hurt. This demon was nothing. He'd TRAINED against tougher. He held the advantage in all aspects. Tranz was in a level all his own. "Cough up her mom. NOW!" He slammed his foot into the creature's chest, barreling it through a tree as it skidded to a halt.

"I'm…I'm going to devour her fool! You lose!" He turned to Kim, "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, BITCH! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LET ME EAT YOU!" He turned back to Tranz, but saw nothing. "Where'd you ack!" He'd left Tranz alone too long. Tranz was already back to his sword and brought it through the creature's head, lopping it off quickly. It fell to the ground quick with a sick splat and Tranz kneeled into its neck and buried himself in it, starting to dig until he retrieved Kim's mother, unconscious.

"Is…is she going to be okay?" Kim was worried about her mother, spending all that time in the demon. "She'll be fine. Still, I'll heal her and all of you." With that, he, like last time, glowed gold as the energy ran from him to his sword, to each one of the three, Kim's mother remaining unconscious.

Kim, glad to be healthy again, looked at Tranz, asking, "Why…are they after me?" "They want to eat you." She looked at him harshly, she'd already figured THAT part out. "Alright, alright. You've saved the world multiple times and made a name for yourself in the world of light and goodness. Your soul is very strong and brimming with untapped energies. You're like a beacon to them." Ron chimed in this time, "Why are they even eating people? What ARE they?" "RON!" Kim barked, but Tranz held his hands in acceptance. He was going to explain.

"Demons were human once. Demon…that is a human's true form. It is their true self, their very nature personified into a creature of form and ability that transcends the human. The transformation is like…a release of the soul. Afterwards, the soul craves more energy to keep itself stable in its released state. Mostly, they feast on the energies that exist between this world and the afterlife. Still, humans with contained souls like us are tempting treats. A single human has enough energy to feed five demons. That's just a normal human. People like you and Ron…there's more, far more energy to you. You have enough energy to not only sustain a demon, but raise its powers considerably."

With that, Tranz walked over to the demon's corpse and cut free a few chunks of it and bit into one of those chunks, taking a sigh of relief with it. Ron and Kim looked terrified at his habit of eating his enemy, so he decided to continue his explanation. "I eat them for the same reason they eat us. I get power from them. Actually, I already have power and it won't be augmented by them. Still, I eat to replenish my own energies, as I expend them during fights. The more energy you use, the more you eat afterwards." He took another bite out of the meat and continued. "These were smallfries, Miss Possible. They were weak by most standards other than pure mortal. Bigger ones will come. Tougher ones that eventually, I won't be able to stop quite as easy."

Kim's eyes grew wide as this began to make sense. She was demon bait. They'd keep coming after her, her family, and Ron until they ate them all. Then what? They gain power? Power to beat those that kept them in check? Power to beat Tranz? She hoped not, but she couldn't let it happen. This was the second time he'd come to her rescue and she wasn't going to let it happen like this again. Not a third time. Finally, she asked, "You're going to stay here…how long?" "Don't know," he replied as he bit into the flesh again. "I know I'm at least going to have to find a way to make them lose interest in you."

Ron was paying attention, but something was bugging him. "Dude, Ron Stoppable, really grateful and all, but if you're keeping us safe, who's stopping other demons from doing the same thing?" "I'm not the only one. I come from Lunatei, the clan of the Moon Dragon. There are other members of my clan who have gone through the training to hunt demons. Also, there are five other tribes. There are the Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Light clans. They handle their own trouble spots. This one just happens to have become mine. Now, let's get your mother home, Miss Possible." "Two things. One, call me Kim. Two, I want to learn how you do this."

Ron stood open-mouthed at Kim. "KP! Are you hearing yourself? This isn't just saving the world!" "I know Ron, it's saving my life! Your life! My parents lives! I…this is the second time I've had to rely on someone else to save me…the second time I had to rely on Tranz. I don't like feeling helpless…the only reason we're even ALIVE right now is because I cried like a little baby for help! I want to be able to fight, to defend myself again. Besides. Tranz, you said it yourself. You won't be able to fight all these demons off easily. You could use the help, I figure."

Tranz looked at the dead demon, then chewed another bite of the demon. "The life of a demon hunter is vicious, Miss Pos-er…Kim. Being of the moon clan does not mean an easy life. Not to mention, until you reach my level, you're still at risk, perhaps even more so as you'll be worn from training, yet becoming a stronger beacon for demons. Let's not forget you have school AND you save the world on a daily basis. It's not like I can go around the world with you and fight off any demons from other countries AND protect Middleton. There would be times when you'd definitely be on your own."

Kim stayed quiet as Tranz tried to talk her out of it, but she'd made up her mind. She was the girl who could do anything, even fight a demon. She couldn't do it well, but she could learn to do better. She WOULD learn to do it better, there was no way she'd let Tranz talk her out of this. "I can handle it. I can do anything, that's my motto, you know that."

Tranz sighed. There didn't seem to be any way around this, the girl's mind was set. "I'm going to work you. I could decide to train you at any time, during any circumstance, against any obstacle. I'm going to ask more from you then your best. I'm going to ask more from you then your all. I'm going to ask for your ultimate. I'm going to push you and there are days where you will absolutely hate me. I will test you in things you have yet to experience. Can you accept this?" Kim nodded without hesitation. "Fine." He drew his sword and relieved the demon's body of another chunk and held it up. "Test one. Devour the flesh of your enemies. It will make you strong. It will keep you strong." If you do not eat, you will get weak. If you get weak, your soul will break free and you will turn into a demon with no control. If that happens, I will kill you." He shoved the flesh into her hands. "Eat it."

Kim's eyes gazed at the lump of meat she was offered and she shivered. This was sick. This was wrong. She couldn't bring herself to eat this slimy meat. Still, she'd just boasted how she'd be able to take all his tests with no problem. Was she backing down now? No, she was the girl who could do anything, the girl who could do anything. "Is something wrong," Tranz asked, plainly. She looked him in the eye, the back to the meat and shouted, "I CAN DO ANYTHING!" and with that, she devoured the meat she was offered, shoveling it down her throat in a display of voraciousness. She stood there, staring at Tranz, catching her breath as she doubled over and vomited. The meat was sickening and actually tasted better going up than it had going down. She was definitely sickened, but she wiped her mouth and said, "I want to try again."

"Good answer," Tranz replied. "You might just work out."

* * *

That's chapter two and it's way larger than chapter one. Like usual, if you read through, I thank you and ask for comments and suggestions. Chapter three will be up soon.  



	3. Just a Few Changes

Some Author's Notes: Chapter Three and my head's still brimming with the ideas. If you made it this far, you have my thanks. Enjoy Chapter Three and please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions.

Nope...still don't own Kim Possible...kinda wish I did, kinda glad it belongs to Disney

* * *

Kim Possible was an average girl. Scratch that, Kim Possible was far above average. She was an A student. She was head cheerleader. She Saved the world on a daily basis. Now, she could add 'demon hunter in training' to the list. 

Explaining the change in her life to her parents was easier than expected. Of course, there was no trying to explain to her parents that demons existed. They'd already met one firsthand and been eaten by it. The hard part was explaining that no matter what they did, no matter where they went, it was Kim herself that they were drawn to. It didn't matter where they went, the demons would follow.

The damage to her house was easy enough to fix, the demon only barged through the front of the house, and in Middleton, a wall was easy to replace. Luckily, nothing inside was permanently broken either. An overturned table, a few knocked over pictures of the family, the like, but the house was big, and a demon like the last one fit pretty easy.

Then there was him. The reason she was still alive. The reason she was learning to hunt demons. Tranz, demon hunter of the Moon Clan Lunatei. He had defeated both demons that nearly killed her. He'd killed more that she never got to see. He was suddenly one of the most important things in her life and absolutely crucial to her survival.

It had been a week since she'd convinced her parents that it was smart to let him stay in the guest room for their protection. Then, it had been three days since she'd convinced Tranz that it was smart to stay in the guest room for their protection. It made more sense to have him nearby, rather than roaming.

He'd erected what he called a Port Barrier over her house and Ron's, which was supposed to keep demons away while normal humans were unaffected. Much to Kim's delight, it worked. Only two nights ago, she had been awake and spotted a demon trying to get past the barrier, only to be shocked. It tried a few more times, but it couldn't get through. Of course, the noise alerted Tranz, who quickly dispatched it and once again told Kim to devour her enemy. Once again, she vomited.

He'd also done what he called Masking. It was a skill he used to protect her family by masking his own spiritual energies over theirs. It kept demons from sensing their whereabouts to use them against Kim. When asked why the entire world hadn't been Masked, he'd replied that it would be too risky. Demons won't notice a few humans dropping off their 'radar', but the entire world vanishing is a different story entirely.

Finally, Tranz escorted Kim to school that entire week. He'd walk with her and Ron, who was still freaked out about everything, and then leave them, keeping a watchful eye on the campus. Kim never saw him again until after school, but at the same time, she never saw any demon either.

All-in-all, ignoring demons, it was a peaceful week, and that's what bothered Kim. It'd been a week since Kim had first eaten the flesh of a demon and she'd had to go through it another time, but Tranz hadn't taught her anything other than terms and definitions. The Demon World, the Great Barrier, Banishment, all the like. Nothing physical, nothing that would enable her to survive on her own in a fight, though, speaking of physical, Kim definitely noticed a change in herself.

She still had the same athletic body. She still had the same emerald eyes. She still had the same red hair. That's where it ended. She'd begun to notice during cheerleader practice that she was unusually limber and acrobatic, even for head cheerleader. She found herself far more capable of movement, far more capable of bending and twisting, as if her agility was growing beyond limitation. Still, that was nothing. Gym had become easier than it already was. She was faster than everyone else. She was even stronger than before, how much stronger though, she was scared to find out.

* * *

Even with demons after her, Kim saved the world on a daily basis and it was that time again. Dressed in those familiar clothes that screamed 'mission mode', she and Ron had traveled to an abandoned warehouse in Upperton. They were actually relieved to be back in their natural element.

It was Drakken again. His plans weren't important to Kim. She would never forgive Drakken after Eric the Synthodrone. That caused too many painful things for her, like Eric's betrayal, the fact that Kim had nearly killed Shego, and her quick and doomed relationship with Ron.

It had been great in the beginning, her and Ron, but something always nagged; her that if Eric hadn't happened…if _DRAKKEN _hadn't happened, they never would have ended up together. In a lot of ways, Ron was just…THERE after she'd been betrayed by Eric. He filled a void. Soon that void patched itself up and the perfect boyfriend Ron became the goofy sidekick again. They'd broken up easy enough, but it still burned in Kim that somehow after Eric, Drakken had managed another way to mess with her emotions.

Forcing the past out of her mind, Kim quickly scaled the building with her grapple, and waited for Ron, who, had lost his pants somewhere between the grappling hook and the roof. _"Some things never change," _she thought to herself as he finally made it, both blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

From down below, on the ground, he was staring intently. His torn, traditional samurai garb was the only indication to his age. "He'll come," the man said to himself. "I just have to set the stage."

Behind him, heavy footprints resounded off the concrete sidewalk as a tall beast lumbered to him. It was tall and muscular, bearing heavy resemblances to the first one Kim met. Its biggest differences were its coloring of a deep red color and its head, which was shaped like a ram's skull.

"Gotenmaru," the man said to it. "He didn't come, did he?" The large demon shook its head and replied, "No, but you're sure that this is the girl he protects?" "Yes, she's very beautiful, isn't she?" "Dunno about that. You're one weird demon, mister. I never heard one call a human anything other than food. So you kill the hunter that killed my brother and I get the meal my brother was after?" "Correct." "Well can I eat her now? You know, when Moon Boy isn't looking?" "Absolutely not. No, the Moon Clan's way is stealth. If we kill her, he'll drop off the rader. No, the situation must be approached with caution and care. Don't worry, I have a plan."

* * *

Scaling and entering the warehouse was easy enough. It was waiting, listening to Drakken rant that was painful. He seemed to enjoy warehouses, not because of their space or the general secrecy they could provide, but because sounds echoed well in them, and he could hear himself rant better. He was pacing back and forth, in front of several tubes lined on the ground, attached at the top to a large vat. Try as she might, Kim couldn't see what was inside the vat or the tubes.

"SOON Shego," Drakken began, "I will have an entire army of synthodrones at my disposal, and they won't just be for wooing the Possible girl, no, my new army will be my foot soldiers to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He'd looked over to Shego, leaning against his vat, filing her nails through those trademark gloves of hers, mouthing 'Take over the world' with him in a mocking manner. "Please don't do that Shego, it hurts my ego ever so." "I know," she said grinning, "It's one of the perks of the job."

Kim and Ron studied the entire situation from the rafters and overheard everything. Drakken was going with synthodrones again. It set Kim's blood boiling. She was on fire, well, more like glowing. "Kim, you're uh…you're blue," Ron stated as Kim looked herself over, glowing in a blue light. Glowing blue was definitely not part of stealth. Had she caused it? Was it because she was angry? Well it didn't really matter anymore.

"SHEGO! UP THERE," Drakken shouted, pointing to the rafters. "It's Kim Possible and her sidekick…the uhm…er…" "OH COME ON," Ron shouted. "I made you say my name like three months ago! You forgot that fast?" "Silence buffoon! Wait, Possible is blue, I'm blue, why is Possible blue? Argh, it doesn't matter! Shego! Destroy them both!"

Shego put her file away before lighting her hands up with green plasma and began to fire rapid blasts at Kim and Ron. Listening to Drakken had been getting more annoying than usual, but as long as her fights with Kim Possible were still there, she could put up with him. Still, they'd lost a lot in the trust department after the 'Lil Diablo incident. It had been her own natural cruelness and inbred need to mess with Kim that had made her rub in the fact that Eric was a synthodrone and her mentality didn't allow for apologies.

With plasma heading their way, Kim and Ron split up, Kim quickly pulling her grappling hook out and using it to swing to the bottom at Shego, the blue energy around her fading away, while she cried to Ron, "Stop that machine!" Ron nodded and unlike Kim, he jumped without another thought. After Tranz's words about mastering the Mystical Monkey, he was holding back less and trying more things, slowly building up his confidence.

After leaping, Ron grabbed hold of a support beam and slid down to the bottom before letting go and dropping in front of Drakken. "The buffoon!" Drakken exclaimed as Ron pushed past him to the machine, looking it over, but finding nothing on the machine that screamed 'self-destruct'. "There's no self-destruct button…KIM! There's no self-destruct button!" "Of course there isn't," Drakken said, "I'm learning. Synthodrones, get the buffoon!" With that, Drakken fell back as four of his red-clad henchmen advanced on Ron.

Meanwhile, Kim and Shego were staring each other down. Neither moved, waiting for the other to make that initial, fatal mistake. While they'd never kill each other, they'd still do considerable harm.

It was Ron's outburst on the lack of a self -destruct button that broke Kim's concentration. "There's no self-destruct?" It was then that Shego lunged, taking Kim off-balance while replying, "What can I say? I told him it was stupid and he listened for once."

The two quickly began exchanging blows but it was apparent that something was _VERY _different about this fight. Shego couldn't lay a single finger on Kim. It was as if Kim's own agility and speed transcended Shego's in all aspects. Not only that, Kim saw the moves coming, at least a move ahead before Shego did. It was like Shego's combat style was an open book for Kim to read at her leisure. Then came their difference in strength. Kim could parry and deflect any of Shego's attacks at will. At the same time, any time she countered Shego, she powered right through the woman's defenses like they weren't there.

Shego's mind was confused. This wasn't the Kim Possible she knew. Sure, she looked and fought the same, but this was an entirely different beast. Shego spotted Kim's fist, heading fast and she reacted by crossing her arms over herself, knowing she couldn't get out of the way. The blow hurt more than it should have and it sent her screeching back a couple of feet. Kim was never this strong, never this fast, never this agile. Something was up, something was very wrong, and Shego didn't like it.

"What's up, Kimmie," she quickly asked, trying to buy some time to catch her breath, "You never fought like this before." She rubbed the spot on her arm where Kim's fist had connected and added, "Seriously, Pumpkin, that actually hurt." "First off," Kim started, "I am NOT your pumpkin. Secondly," she closed the gap between her and her opponent and began to press the attack, "I guess I'm just tougher than you gave me credit for!"

While Kim and Shego fought, Ron had already dispatched the synthodrones easily. He'd just imagined that same slimy demon that had eaten Kim's parents and the anguish it had put Kim through and all that anger bubbled to the surface. He would never be so useless to Kim again. He'd fight any and everything for her safety, but now how was he going to take care of the rest of his task, destroying the vat?

"The buffoon actually defeated my synthodrones?" Drakken asked himself. "That's impossible!" "Dude, come on," Ron quickly shot to Drakken. "You know my name." "I'm thinking…Bob maybe?" "NO! It's Ron! RON! Ron Stoppable!" He'd ended by slamming his fist into the device, hard, sending a shudder up it before it sizzled and burst, green ooze streaming down it as Drakken's face showed that the machine had been rendered useless. "Boo-yah," Ron shouted, "I rock! Now," he turned to face Drakken, who had taken the boy's self-pat on the back to flee, "Darn it, I should pay more attention to the villain."

Kim and Shego had both smelled it, that sizzle from the vat saying it was busted, but that wasn't important. What was important was finishing their fight, and Shego wasn't looking forward to that finish. She'd actually been forced to a wall, desperately trying to defend against some kind of…she didn't know a Hyper Kim maybe. She'd barely avoided a blow meant for her head from Kim's fist that punctured the wall like it wasn't there and reality set in: That could have killed her.

Shego eyed the fist in the wall fearfully before looking at Kim with those same scared eyes. This definitely wasn't her Kimmie. This wasn't the way the fight should have gone. Sure Drakken's plan was screwed, but she and Kim were supposed to be equals, trying to find some opening in the other's attacks to pull off a victory. It was supposed to be fun, it was supposed to be challenging, and in a way, it was supposed to be sensual to a degree. This was anything but those. It was fast and frightening. It was dangerous. The professional level of care they'd put into their attacks was gone. It reminded her of when Kim had knocked her into that tower during the 'Lil Diablo incident, another time when Kim had nearly killed her, and once again, it scared her.

Kim hadn't moved her fist. She realized she didn't know what her body was capable of anymore. Her mind told her this was the second time she'd nearly killed Shego and that she'd once again been helpless to prevent it. She didn't want to admit it, but up until now, she'd enjoyed her fights with Shego. They pushed her to limits she could only call on against the other woman and today, she was at her limits to keep herself from giving the woman permanent damage. She looked to Shego and saw fear in the woman's eyes for the first time. "Shego…I…I didn't mean to…" "Save it, I don't want to hear it. I…just take me to jail."

Kim was beginning to feel awful. Shego never surrendered before. It was like Kim had sucked the fight right out of her. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She prepared to restrain Shego when Drakken flew overhead in his hovercraft, ladder extended for Shego, barking at her to hop aboard so they could get out of there, but Shego didn't move. Kim knew why. Shego was perfectly aware that right now, Kim could overpower her, stop her from escaping, and she'd already felt defeated, so why even try?

Kim did what she thought was right. She turned her back to Shego and began to stare off as if she couldn't see the woman anymore. Puzzled, Shego cautiously began to walk to the ladder, slowly climbing it as Drakken flew away, shouting his trademark, "Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!"

Kim sighed and slumped to the floor as Ron walked to her, commenting, "Uhm Kim, those were the _bad guys _you let get away." "I know Ron." "Oh…I…see…" Ron rubbed the back of his head and looked off as Kim tried to continue talking, eager to take her mind off of Shego. "So, you took down Drakken's machine, huh? All without a self-destruct button." "Yeah," Ron said as he chuckled a little. "You know, all it took was brute force, but speaking of that, you were ALL OVER Shego! Score one for Team Possible!" He held his hand up for a congratulatory high-five, only to receive nothing more than a small tear from Kim.

"KP, you uh, you wanna talk about it?" Ron was rather perceptive. Something was wrong between her and Shego. What he didn't get was what it could be, since they were enemies. "Ron, I don't know, it's like…well…I've fought Shego a lot. We even have a routine. She steals something and trips just that one little alarm to let me know. I find her, I mean she waits for me. We talk a little, witty banter, a few cute insults, and she calls me those nicknames of hers. Then we fight. We exchange blows for a bit and its over. It's like clockwork, it's like a dance, it's kinda…like…a date."

Kim groaned on the inside. Date was not the word she meant to use. She blushed at the word a little before trying her best to cancel it out, as she was talking to Ron still, who only stared off before asking, albeit jokingly, "So…this was like some lover's spat or something?" "RON," Kim shouted, tapping him on the arm playfully. "OW! Watch it Kim, you've got an arm on you!" Ron rubbed his arm a little. "I'm so sorry Ron, I didn't mean to. Still, it's not just that…I hurt Shego…I hurt her bad…" "She looked fine to me." "No, I saw fear in her eyes. I hurt her on the inside. Ron, what's happened to me?" "I dunno KP, a few demons might change a girl, but don't look at me, I don't have the answers."

No, he didn't have the answers. He was as in the dark as she was, but there was someone who did have answers, and she was going to get them.

* * *

An hour later, Ron and Kim had parted ways as Kim returned to her house. It was late and the tweebs were long in bed and her parents were probably already in their room, doing whatever it is they do before sleep, Kim really didn't want to think about it. Still, she knew one person would be up, he was always up, and she had questions for him.

She quietly knocked on the guest room door and waited for his, "Enter," before cracking the door to stick her head in. "You awake?" "Of course. I already said to come in." "Oh, right…"

Kim eased her way through the door, into the guest room. It had the Possible family charm to it, smart furniture in the dresser and the bed, while her guest hadn't bothered to do anything to make it look like his own. Kim stared at Tranz, a foot from his bed as he motioned for her to sit down. She complied and he soon sat as well.

"What can I do for you, Kim," Tranz asked. "I was…wondering…why you haven't trained me…" That was truthful, but only part of what she wanted to know. "It's simple," he began, "I'm not going to teach you anything more than terms until you can eat your enemy." "I can, I've done it twice!" "No, I mean without vomiting the first time. I know it doesn't taste good, and I'm patient. Give it time." "Yes…well…another thing…"

Kim took a deep breath before explaining her mission that night and her mismatched bout against Shego. She told Tranz of how she'd been so much more powerful than Shego. She told him how she nearly killed the older woman with a level of strength she didn't know she had. She told him how these were changes that were unnerving her and she didn't understand.

"I told you when we began to devour your enemies. That your enemy will give you strength and that your enemy will keep you strong. You've tasted the flesh of a demon and it gave you enhanced abilities. Your agility and speed are heightened. Your strength isn't just greater, but it has the capability of harming a demon now. You're also gaining the ability to see through your opponent and predict their moves. Those are all natural things. You'll soon learn spells and moves like me. I will teach you the way of a Lunatei, a Moon Dragon. It will all be clear in time. Now, if there isn't anything else, it's late and I think you have school in the morning, so I suggest you get some sleep."

Tranz patted her shoulder encouragingly as she got up and walked to his door. She walked through and stuck her head back in, saying "Goodnight," to which he replied with a nod as she closed his door. He thought to himself, how Kim was truly an interesting girl, before the hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he felt something. It was awesome and dangerous, as a matter of fact, it almost felt like him. He quickly checked outside, but found nothing, murmuring to himself as he returned to his room.

* * *

"He sensed us for a moment," the demon known as Gotenmaru said to the man. "Yes," the man replied. "He has very heightened sensess." "We should eat them now." "No, not yet. We can't pass through his Port Barrier. Don't worry, we'll set the stage for them tomorrow."

* * *

Ending Notes: It's a situation not solved in a single chapter, I've gone nuts! No, I have a plan, maybe not the best, but it'll work. Chapter Four to come soon, quickly followed by a Chapter Five. This story's gonna be longer than I figured. Thanks again for reading as far as Chapter Three.  



	4. Enter Shiden

Some Author's Notes: To those of you that have made it this far, you have my thanks. Like always, I hope you enjoy the story, and I'm always open to comments and suggestions-I work for you!

Still don't own Kim Possible, cursed Disney

* * *

"Kyahahaha," was a voice from nowhere as she ran down a darkened hallway. Her heart was beating faster and faster as her breathing became erratic. How had Kim gotten herself into this situation? It was going fine until this moment, now the demon had her where it wanted her.

It dropped in front of her, putting a hand to either side of her, cutting her escape as it made that laugh again. There was nothing to its figure, only a swirl of black cloud that had two arms protruding out of it. "You shoulda eaten kid." A small haze of smoke poured from it into Kim' s face, bringing tears to her eyes. "I didn't want to! You all taste horrible!" "Such a shame, you humans taste so damn good! I'M GONNA ENJOY THIS!"

A sickened squeal of joy was heard from it as a large mouth accompanied by rows of teeth shot out and tried to devour her, only to have a familiar sword drop through its skull, followed by the feet of Tranz, dropping to the ground. He pulled the sword from its skull and looked to her. "What happened?" "I just couldn't…" "I told you to devour the flesh of your enemies. I told you they would make you strong. I told you they would keep you strong!" Kim heard anger in his voice, slowly brimming to the surface and she flinched. She'd never heard him mad before. "I told you that if you didn't eat, your soul would break free and become a demon. I told you that if that happened, I would kill you. Kim Possible, I'm going to kill you."

Kim started to protest as she felt his sword pressed lightly to her neck. She started to panic. Was this it? She'd only screwed up once. Surely she wasn't a demon. She held her arms up to protest and gasped at them. They were scaly, all of her was. She had changed into something so…demonic. She tried to say something, to say she wanted help, but all that came out was a hissing noise as Tranz sighed. "I'm sorry, Kim," he said as he shoved the blade through her throat.

Just then, Kim screamed as she fell out of her bed. She quickly felt her neck and found nothing was done to it and she checked herself over in the mirror, relieved to find the same red-haired teen that had went to sleep under her mentor's suggestion. "Honey, are you alright," came the worried voice of her mother. "Yeah Mom, no big, I just had a nightmare." Kim lied. Sure it was a nightmare, but it wasn't just 'no big'. She'd forgotten his warning, how after she ate the flesh of a demon, if she starved herself of it, she would become a demon, and how Tranz would kill her, and, in her mind at least, probably eat her. Just how long had it been since she'd eaten anyways? Was everything okay?

* * *

The next day came against Kim's will. She'd honestly not gotten any sleep when it was time to get ready for school. She was fine, she'd pulled an all-nighter before. Besides, all she had to do was ask Tranz another question to ease her mind and he seemed good at answering.

As she made it downstairs, she was surprised to see Tranz at the kitchen table. He'd been there for a few days, but he seemed to make an effort to avoid the family. Still, sure enough, he was sitting at the table, accepting breakfast from her mother, though he was eyeing it suspiciously.

"Tranz," Kim said, "I didn't think you liked families or something." "I just didn't want to impose," he replied. "I'd already become impact enough on your life, so spending time around your family seemed out of the question."

Kim smiled. Tranz was definitely another person outside of hunting demons. He was kinder and understanding, and even gentler. Those light-blue eyes seemed to say that about him. Then she remembered both times she had seen his eyes when he fought. They were a milky black color. Was there some reason he was like that?

Regardless, Kim sat down to breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, homemade hash browns, and coffee. She began to eat when she noticed his apprehension to the food. "It's not gonna bite you," she joked. "I've…never had anything…other than the flesh of a demon or milk and water." Kim dropped her fork at his comment, and laughed a little to herself when her father entered with the paper, commenting, "No talking about demon eating at the table."

It took a while before he worked up the courage to try his food, and he made an elated noise under his food intake as he shoveled it into his mouth. _"He really never tried any of this before," _was the collective thought of the others at the table as he chugged his coffee, quickly coughing. "Bitter," he managed to say as the family laughed and Kim offered him the sugar. "Try some of that," she said, waiting for him to spoon a bit of sugar into his drink before trying again, with more satisfaction on his face than the last time.

Soon, the tweebs came down and they showed no mercy in their pestering. After all, Tranz spent most of his time out of the house or away from the family, Jim and Tim Possible had never spoken to the demon hunter before.

"So you hunt demons?" "COOL!" "Can I be a demon hunter when I grow up?" "Can I be a demon?" "How come Kim gets to be a demon hunter?" "Do you have special moves?" "Have you fought really BIG demons?"

"Uhm…er…" Tranz switched his gaze between both of them, not sure what to answer first. "Boys," Mrs. Possible said in a 'matter of fact' tone, "Tranz isn't to be subject to this so early in the morning. It's his first time with the family, let's try to be a little calm, alright?" The boys nodded and soon resigned themselves to breakfast as Mrs. Possible started the conversation, "They are kind of right to want to know. I mean we don't know anything about you. You always spend your time in that room, or protecting Kim from overhead. We are a family, you know."

Tranz thought about a reply, finding nothing more than his reply to Kim earlier on how he didn't feel like imposing. "Nonsense," Mr. Possible said as he took himself away from his paper. "You've saved this family, you've saved Kim, and as far as we're concerned, you're as much a part of us as any of us." Confused, Tranz replied, "Tranz Possible doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." "Well you could tell us your last name," Kim suggested, finishing her plate. "Sorry, I can only reveal my family name to a member of the Lunatei, and no one here really qualifies. At least not until you finish your training under me." "But when you gave me your first name, you said you'd tell me your last name someday." "I know. Remember that whole 'awareness and insight' I was telling you that you were developing? Well mine is a lot more developed. I had a feeling that I was going to be teaching you after that day."

* * *

Tranz and Kim gave their goodbyes to her parents as they left and rendezvoused with Ron, who couldn't help himself from laughing over the fact that Tranz never had 'People Food' as he'd called it. "What were you living off of before you broke down and ate breakfast with Kim's folks?" "Well…I think the best way to describe it was demon jerky…but I ran out and I was starting to get hungry. I'd have thought more demons would have come around by now, but they seem to be all over the city, rather than at your houses."

Kim's face fell. She had become a bit more lighthearted at breakfast and forgot all about her nightmare of hunger being her downfall. She turned to Tranz as they continued for school and she asked, "Uhm…if you or I get hungry…we turn into demons right? I mean how long can we go without demons?" "Huh? You thought, OH! No, no, don't worry. The hunger I'm talking about is different from everyday hunger. You'll feel hungry after expending the energy of your soul, not your normal day-to-day expenditure of energy in your body." "Oh," was all she could muster, more satisfied with knowing she wasn't going to turn into a freak than angry that he hadn't truly explained.

With that, Tranz fell silent and let Ron and Kim talk to each other, still feeling apprehensive about interacting with Kim. After all, he was going to teach her things that could make her skin crawl and he was going to put her through enough stress to possibly kill her. He was looking at a girl who could very well grow to hate him for a while and making friends with her made no sense, or did it?

Before he could answer that to himself, his eyes darted over the park he had saved Kim in the second time. _"Something's there," _he thought to himself, _"no, not just something, a big something…or…a lot of little somethings…demons? That many just waiting in the park, doing nothing? Still…" _he turned to it and began to walk away from the others with no notice of them, as he heard, "Where are you going," from Kim. "I'm just going to check something out," he told her. "You're almost as school, you'll either be fine or know where to find me." With that, he headed into the park.

He was right. It was a lot of little somethings. Lots of demons, weaker than the ones he'd dealt with so far. Still, they were _everywhere_ and he stiffened. Even weak demons were a threat in large numbers. They ranged from all kinds of shapes and features, cackling around him as they circled him. "You do realize," he announced to the crowd of demons, "You're all going to die today, right?" He heard their laughter from all directions as his eyes began to swirl black, drowning out the blue, while his left arm turned white and he drew his sword from his wrist once more. He growled under his breath, deep down, he really hated being mocked by demons, especially weak ones. Nothing more to take note of, he charged, beginning his attack.

* * *

"What do you think his problem was," Ron asked as they entered school. "I don't know, he's a lot nicer when he's not killing things, maybe he just wanted to take a walk in the park?" She felt weird. She knew he was going to check on something, possibly demons, and she should have sensed them too, she figured. After all, she was supposed to be gaining a higher awareness of these things.

They walked through the halls of Middleton High, quickly noting that everyone was asleep. Outside their lockers, in classrooms, even in the office. Everyone was in a deep trance that wouldn't let up, despite Kim and Ron's best efforts to wake everyone.

"They won't wake up, not until I'm through." The voice came from behind and Kim knew what it meant: Another demon. Still, this one was the first to sneak up on her. She turned to face her opponent and her heart skipped a beat. It was the same black swirl from her dream. "They're all having one of my patented nightmares." It closed the distance between itself and Kim before saying, "How did you like it? My little performance last night in your head?" "That was you?" "Oh yes, I decided to have a little fun. I thought about killing you in your nightmare, but the demon hunter doing it was a nice touch if I do say so myself."

Kim balled her fists in anger. It was him, it was this _thing _that had kept her up all night with that question on her mind. Well, unlike in her dream, she was actually going to beat this thing. She turned to Ron to tell him that it was time to fight, when she noticed that he'd slumped over asleep and that even Rufus had rolled out of his pocket, in as deep a slumber.

"No need to disturb us," the demon said as it closed the gap between it and Kim. "I put him to sleep as well, and I would have put you to sleep if you hadn't experienced the taste of a demon's flesh. It makes you immune. Still, I don't need my nightmares to devour you."

Kim lashed out, throwing her standard punches and kicks, bracing herself for the usual rock-hard surface that had met her attacks in the past, despite the fact that Tranz had told her that she'd be able to hit demons and actually cause them pain now. Rock or flesh, it felt like a lie as each attack passed through the demon's mist-like body as if nothing was happening.

"Come on," the demon said, "You should remember from our little game last night that you can't beat me." "Shut up!" Kim shouted as she kicked through the mist, to no avail.

Something was wrong. She couldn't touch this demon at all. It had put the entire school to sleep like it was nothing and now it was treating her like she was nothing. She needed help, she needed Tranz, but of course, he was at the park. Was this all part of the demon's plan, to separate them?

As she tried to run, it blocked her path with the same large hands to either side like in her dream, laughing out loud. "You think I'd let you get away? No, it was sheer luck that your guardian got pulled away, I don't think the setup will ever be that sweet again." He hadn't done it. He hadn't been the one to separate her from Tranz. If it wasn't him, then who was it?

She wasn't going to get the answer to that question. Her opponent wasn't like the others, it didn't toy with her. It was just going to eat her, end of story. That large mouth came from the creature like in her dream, rows of teeth shining brightly as drool rolled off. This wasn't her going to end like in her dream. Tranz wasn't going to drop down and save her. He was busy. This was going to be her end. Or so she thought as a blade she'd never laid eyes on inserted itself through the mouth of the demon, slamming it to the ground., then with a twist, the blade ended the creature's life.

"Banish," came a strong voice. Kim looked up to see an adult, probably in his thirties, dressed in tattered samurai garb. He was unshaven and his eyes, black and slowly turning green under his graying hair were sad and tired. He drew the sword up from its conquest as the beast faded away. She eyed his sword, a katana that was glowing red, with black symbols down the blade that she couldn't make out. He placed it into his wrist like she'd seen Tranz do before and calmly said, "Don't worry, you're alright now."

Kim wanted to say 'Thank You'. She wanted to ask if everyone that was asleep would be okay. She wanted to congratulate the man on slaying something she couldn't touch. Instead, all that came out was, "You're not Tranz." She clapped her hands over her mouth over her rudeness, but all she got was a hearty laugh. "No, I don't suppose I am your real guardian, but can you argue with the results?" "No, I guess not, I'm sorry. Look, my name is—" "Kim Possible," he said, interrupting her. "Don't look so surprised. You're famous in this world and you're starting to get so in the next. Do you realize how many demons have tried to eat you?"

Kim thought. She knew about the one on her first encounter, then there was the lizard that ate her parents. Still, Tranz had commented on killing three others that day before the lizard. Then there was the one that tried to get through the barrier. Then there was this one. Seven. Seven demons had tried to eat her, seven she knew of at least. Later, she'd have to ask Tranz just how many had tried to go after her, but at the moment, she thought it was only right to reply to the man, after all, he had saved her. "Uhm, seven I think. Probably more."

"Exactly, at least seven demons have tried and failed. You're getting popular." "Excuse me," she shot, "Who are you anyways?" "Ah yes, of course. Forgive me. My name is Shiden Omauru." His reply caused her to jump a little bit, "Tranz told me I wouldn't learn a last name until I became a Lunatei," she said in response to his puzzled look at her jump. "Yes, but I'm not a Lunatei. I'm a Lariugt. I belong to the Clan of the Wind Dragon."

Her hunch had been spot on. This was another hunter. Still, not just another hunter, but from an entirely different clan! She remembered how Tranz had talked about hotspots and how each area got an assigned hunter, so why was he here? "Shouldn't you be in your own area," she said, kicking herself in the back of her mind for how rude she was sounding. He only laughed again and patted her on the head, replying, "I failed in my mission a long time ago, little one." She fell silent for a moment, feeling like she'd encroached on something she shouldn't have and she looked around, her eyes drifting to Ron before it came back to her.

"Ron and the others, will they…" "They'll be fine. They're just asleep. Now that the demon's dead, his hold on them is broken. Just give them a few hours." "So uh…what makes Wind Dragons different from Moon Dragons?"

Shiden smiled. Kim asked a lot of questions, good questions. "Wind Dragons are more direct in their approach. Our techniques make use of the wind around us, creating vacuums in our attacks, making even the lightest of blows lethal. Moon Dragons, on the other hand, like Sun Dragons, use their skill more than any element. They rely on stealth and thinking, learning the best the can of a situation before throwing themselves in. Then, their impressive control of the energies in their souls make them nigh unstoppable in combat. Come on," he waved to her to follow as he walked outside. "I don't think you're having classes today, we can talk." "Shouldn't I meet up with Tranz," she inquired. "He's a demon hunter. He can take care of himself."

* * *

They found themselves in Middleton Mall, sitting on a bench, ignoring confused stares at the man while he explained events Tranz never thought to mention. "Long ago, there were no demons. Humans had a life of peace and tranquility until the first murder, then the first battle, then the first war. Mankind went down a road of destruction, much like it is today. Then, divine light broke from the sky, that to this day, we still believe was God. He was mad, furious that we were intent on killing ourselves and he cursed us. He gave us the ability to free our souls and become demons, our true selves, and bring about our true nature. It was punishment. Punishment that to this day, we still deserve."

Kim followed his words intently, on the edge of the bench as he continued. She'd never asked him to tell her the origins of demons, but it was a question that was burning in her, that she had meant to ask Tranz.

"Afterwards," he continued, "demons ravaged the landscape, unopposed, until six warriors made the ultimate sacrifice. They released their souls for the good of the people, to be able to defeat the demons and make life peaceful again. They became the Six Dragons of Legend. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Sun, and Moon. Together, they banded their power and pushed demons into a realm that was then dubbed the Demon World. After that, they erected the Great Barrier to divide their world with ours. Still, demons find their ways through. Some wiggle through the barrier, some hide behind stronger demons that force their way out. Some still, are humans that just become demons on our side. That is why we of the six clans exist. Our dragon ancestors took individuals that they believed could help protect this world and raised them in their styles. Those of Fire overwhelm their opponents with powerful attacks and keep them off-balance so they cannot fight back. Those of Water use their opponent's own motion against them, finding ways to let their enemy defeat themselves. Earth focuses on disabling the opponent by breaking their bones and leaving them helpless. Wind uses the air around them to create vacuums to make even glancing blows dangerous. Then the Sun and Moon dragons are taught the same technique and skill to manipulate the energies in their souls, just they differ in how such power should be used. It's said that to the eye that can see it, a Moon Dragon's attacks are a beautiful art to behold, while that of a Sun Dragon are full of hate and anger."

Shiden paused, letting Kim take in all he'd said. It was a lot, he knew. He figured she'd had enough education for a while, when she surprised him and said, "So do you guys learn the same moves and such?" "Well we learn the same basics, training our souls to feel demons and learning the ability to summon the weapons of our souls. Some of us bother learning how to heal, others don't care." "Think you could show me some of the basics?" Kim was beaming a bright smile to him when he shot her down with, "Absolutely not. I'm not your mentor. I won't interfere."

Her mind raced over options and fell to one that she'd never thought of using before against a demon hunter. She began to pout in a way her parents knew all too well. Lucky for her, demon hunters knew not of it.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the pout continued to get larger. "Stop that…cut it out. Give me a break! Oh FINE!" he finally let out an exasperated breath as she let the pout drop. "Not a word to him though," he told her as she nodded. "Good, let's start with basic healing."

* * *

Back at the park, Tranz was starting to get tired. He had been fighting weak demons for what seemed like forever. Every time he dispatched a group, another group would take its place. _"There's so many of them, but they pace themselves…with so many, they could just overwhelm me. No, they want me alive for some reason. They don't even seem to care that they're dieing left and right…not only that, but I haven't been able to sense anything outside of them, there's too many…they're keeping me from something…keeping me from Kim, but why?"

* * *

_

Ending Notes: That makes the end of Chapter Four, with Chapter Five quickly on the way. I seem to be going fullsteam here and I like it. I really like writing the story and I'm overjoyed at the fact that others are following it.

Now I have explained something of the six styles of demon hunting, but making the moves and skills is another story, so, I'm completely open to suggestions.

Thanks again for reading up to Chapter Four


	5. The Stage is Set

Some Author's Notes: It's Chapter Five and I'm ecstatic if you've made it this far! I'm sure you've all grasped the current plot and we'll see how right you were over the next chapter or so. As always I welcome comments and suggestions, reviews help me!

Still not in charge of Kim Possible, perhaps a corporate takeover is in order...nah, that involves paperwork

* * *

Shego paced back and forth in Drakken's 'stand-in' base, yet another warehouse, this time in the not-to-distant Lowerton. When questioning him on why he was so intent on hiding so close from Kim Possible, he'd only replied that she'd never expect him to move so close to his last defeat and it was the perfect way to hide, also his hovercraft had given out on him and he needed to fix it. 

Regardless, Shego was fuming. She was pissed. She was pissed at the girl known as Kim Possible and she was pissed at herself. Kim had somehow surpassed her to levels that made absolutely NO sense whatsoever. It didn't matter how much the girl had trained, there was absolutely no way she could have punched through that wall so easily. There was no way she could have so easily predicted her movements. 'THERE'S JUST NO WAY YOU BEAT ME LIKE THAT," she roared as her hands lit up with plasma as she shot the floor. Still, Kim was only part of the problem. She was ticked at herself too. She'd actually shown Kim her fear and accepted mercy from the girl. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be.

From the other end of the warehouse, Drakken cringed at the shout. He was already in a bad mood for his plan going to waste so soon, and to the buffoon of all people. How could he explain to the villain community that he lost to someone so unimportant that no one even remembered his name? Still, now with Shego in this mood, he had to be careful not to say or do anything to upset her. Instead, he resigned himself to repairing his hovercraft.

Drakken felt safe that he wouldn't have to interact with her. He had stopped at a warehouse that had never been cleared out. There were boxes stacked to the sky, put in walls that made the warehouse a maze. He doubted they'd even lay eyes on each other until the repairs of his hovercraft were finished and he'd devised some new type of plan. Still, he felt like he was being watched, like there was a pair of eyes boring a hole into his skull. He whirled around and checked, backing up to his hovercraft as he eyed his surroundings, only to see nothing. _"Of course nothing's there,"_ he thought to himself as he produced complicated tools and began work on his craft.

"Hehehe," came the silence, taking Drakken's attention from his work. The laugh was quick and had a cruel sound to it. His heart dropped as he figured Shego was going to try something on him. "Shego," he called out softly. "Is that you?" He got no response and mumbled to himself before he went back to work on his machine.

Soon, he felt heavy breathing on him and he whirled around to see nothing. His heart beat a little fast as he calmed himself. It must have been the wind or something.

Finally he heard it, a quiet whisper by his ear. He felt the hot breath of his unknown guest blowing against his ear as it whispered, "I've never eaten a human with _blue _skin before…I wonder how you taste. I bet you taste good."

Drakken jumped as he whirled around to face nothing. He'd heard it this time, he was sure of it. He'd felt it. What was it? "I know you're in here," he called out to nothing. He was positive someone other than himself and Shego were there and fear was beginning to creep up on him.

"He said I couldn't eat the girl yet," nothing said once again. "He didn't say I couldn't eat someone she knew while I wait." With that, its body formed. First an outline, large and muscular with tiny legs and a ram's skull for a head. Then the rest of it filled in, a crimson color that made Drakken soil himself.

Gotenmaru, as it was known to some, laughed as he reached for Drakken in a slow, playful manner. Drakken pulled himself together long enough to jump out of the way and run, pressing his body against a wall of boxes. He yelped as they came crashing down on him from one powerful push from Gotenmaru. "Stop running and let me eat you," it said as Drakken scrambled away from the scene, crying, "Shego, SHEGO!"

From the other end of the warehouse, Shego heard the crash of the wall of boxes, followed by her employer's screams for help. She sighed disdainfully, not prepared to talk to him just yet. Still, as more crashing was heard, something was up and as he was signing the paychecks, she decided to check it out and when she arrived a moment later, her jaw nearly fell.

Standing in front of her, towering over Drakken, was something she'd never seen before. Her mind dashed to a while back when Drakken had briefly dated DNAmy, and how she made sick things like this, but it wasn't her style. She was going for cute. This thing was anything but. "Green skin!" she heard it exclaim. _"Wait a minute," _she thought. _"Wait one minute, it talks?" _"You talk?" she said out loud to it. "Yeah, I talk," it replied to her, a sinister hint of malice in its voice. "I never ate a green skinned human before either. Green and blue! How lucky am I?"

Eat? _EAT? _ What the hell was it talking about? It planned on eating her and Drakken? She was constantly annoyed by Drakken, but she didn't want him dead, let alone eaten, and as for her, there wasn't enough money in the world. She thought the situation over and figured this was something she could handle. She let her hands light up with plasma and said, "I've been in a bad mood. You look like the perfect way for me to work some steam!"

Without another word, she leapt at the creature and punched it in the chest as hard as she, her comet enhanced ability, and her plasma would allow her. The skin she made contact with felt like rock, and she left a tiny burn on her opponent, but he only laughed and swatted her away. "You hit good," Gotenmaru said. "You hit way harder than normal humans, but I can tell you're just special, not like you have the power to hurt me or anything. I wonder if you take pain good," he said, finishing with a powerful blow to Shego's position on the ground, which she barely managed to worm her way out of.

Gotenmaru clapped his hands in excitement, making a loud, dull noise as Drakken quickly ran under a box and hid. _"Way to be brave,"_ Shego thought as she tried to attack again, this time with the lethal force she struggled with herself to never use. The flames on her hands grew in intensity and she began to feel the vacuum that was her plasma eating oxygen around her. She quickly slammed both fists into the demon's skull, leaving a bruise, or she thought it was a bruise, but the effect was desired. It roared in frustration and rubbed its wound before exclaiming, "FUCK that hurt!" Shego smiled at having caused it pain. "Still," it said, taking her smile from her, "It's gonna take more than that to kill me. But…I don't think I'm going to hold back that much anymore."

Shego stood fast, ready to face the next attack it could throw at her before it used its legs and jumped a clear twenty feet in the air before smashing down on the ground she used to occupy. She had to throw herself hard to the left and hit another wall of boxes, and the shockwave from the attack took the boxes down on top of her.

Before she had time to express pain, a large hand burst through the boxes and grabbed her, flinging her against another wall of boxes, bringing the same effect of gravity she was quickly learning to hate. This time though, when it reached to grab her, she flung plasma into its eye, causing Gotenmaru to reel back in pain a bit, giving her a few precious moments to recover. This was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Kim had her hands cupped together. She was standing outside with Shiden, eyes closed as he talked to her calmly. "Let the energy rise in your body. That is your soul. Don't fight it. Let it run through your body. Will it to your arms, to your hands, to your fingertips." 

As she listened, she felt a slight tingle over her body and she opened her eyes, realizing she was glowing blue again. Not only that, but blue bubbles were beginning to float off her hands. She was actually doing it! She was wielding her newfound power! In her excitement, she lost her concentration and the glow died down. "Shoot," she said to herself as Shiden consoled her.

"Don't worry," he said. "You just started and you can almost perform a perfect healing spell. Just remember, you have to make contact with someone or it's not going to work."

"Tranz does his differently," she said. "He uses his sword, and you have a sword to, do you use your sword?" "Yes," he replied. "The sword is a solid manifestation of some of my soul's energies. It's the same with Tranz. It allows us to more focus our powers to a single point and rely on the power of the weapon, rather than expend our own in a move such as healing." He patted her on the head and rubbed his fingers in her hair, something she didn't appreciate, still having just met him, but she allowed. "You'll get your own weapon in time," he said. "Might be a sword, might not. I don't see you as using a sword anyways."

Kim was about to ask more questions of her substitute mentor when her Kimmunicator beeped. She made a noise of dissatisfaction as she answered it, bringing up the face of Wade, who just took a loud slurp of his soda. "KIM!" he shouted. "We have a fix on Drakken! He's close by."

She listened, but made no motion to do anything about it. She knew it had only been less than a day since Drakken's plans had failed. He wasn't going to try anything new so soon so she sincerely wasn't worried and with Shiden teaching her to do things that Tranz had felt she wasn't ready to learn, if she could, she'd leave Drakken alone.

"Is it really important," she asked a shocked Wade. She knew what his face meant. She'd never turned down hunting down Drakken before, but she sincerely felt this was more important. "I think it is Kim. He's in a warehouse in Lowerton. I think DNAmy's back in town or something because I have a single eye-witness who says they saw Shego fighting some really big creature." Kim's heart fell. "I got some satellite thermal images," he continued, "and I gotta admit, I've never seen anything like it. You sure you want to let this slide?"

It was a demon. This was bad. A demon was after Shego and Drakken. Had it come for them or had it come because she'd been in recent contact with them? It doesn't matter. She had to do something to save their lives or either way, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. "I'll be there soon, I'm sorry about the bout of doubt." "No problem Kim, you need a ride?" "No thanks," she said, eyeing a bike on the ground. "I think I can make it there faster without help right now. Just give me a map to the place." Wade's hands moved like a blur before a map came up on the screen of her Kimmunicator and she thanked him once again before turning to Shiden. "I need to go. Can you come with me?" "I don't think so, I'm sorry. I can't really explain, but you should hurry."

Kim nodded and thought. She should retrieve Tranz before doing this, but Shego and Drakken were in danger now and she couldn't even be sure that Tranz was still at the park. Without another thought, she grabbed the bike and its accompanying helmet, hearing, "Hey, that's my bike!" "Sorry, borrowing," she shouted as she pedaled off as hard as her legs would allow, and in her new heightened self, that meant fast.

Shiden watched as Kim rode off and cursed under his breath. "Foolish Gotenmaru," he said to himself. "You have no patience. All you had to do was wait. Still," he continued as his mind drifted to Tranz and all the weak demons he had arranged to do battle with the boy, "I guess this works out for both of us. You get the girl, I get the hunter."

* * *

Back at the park, Tranz had dispatched what he hoped was his final demon. He was tired and feeling the hunger of using so much of his energy. He relieved a demon of its limb and began to devour it. After taking his fill, he pointed his sword to the ground and exclaimed, "Banish!" sending all the demon corpses away from the eyes of mortals that wouldn't understand. 

"Kim," he said to himself as he took off running. He arrived outside Middleton High, confused, watching absolutely everyone acting groggy, like they'd just gotten out of some bad dream. He scanned the crowd of students that were leaving campus, desperate to find Kim and Ron. Then it hit him: He couldn't sense Kim at all. There was no trace of her power or soul. It was like her energy was Masked by someone.

After a frantic search, he finally discovered a groggy Ron and got him to his feet. Ron explained as much as he'd remembered from the mist demon and how it had put the school to sleep. Then he told Tranz of how when he woke up, Kim was gone and all the students were being released since it was noon and no one could explain how they were all asleep. Then Tranz told Ron of the relentless assault by demons he'd just faced and how they were probably meant to stall him and separate him from the girl he was supposed to guard.

"So maybe KP beat the demon all by herself," Ron suggested. "No, I don't think so. She's good, but I haven't taught her anything yet. Besides, wouldn't she have waited for you?" Tranz paced the hallway a bit before nodding to himself and looking at Ron, who had a puzzled look on his face. "I think someone else saved her. I'm feeling the leftover presence of something other than the demon, something strong."

He traced his fingers along the hall, stopping where Kim had earlier been trapped by the demon. "It had her caught here," he said. He let his fingers play around the area before bringing them to the ground. "Then it hit here." He traced his fingers over a groove in the floor, "Here's evidence of a blade, something like mine."

Tranz continued putting clues together before an astounded Ron. Sure, he knew Tranz fought demons for a living, but he had no idea that learning to fight demons actually involved…education. Here he was, Tranz, a demon hunter that was raised in some secluded part of the world, a guy that had never eaten anything other than the flesh of a demon until today, and he had gone into full detective mode like it was second nature.

"Someone convinced Kim to go of her own free will. I feel him now. He really messed up when he left the sword groove in the floor. It left enough of a residue of his energy to tell me that he did kill that demon." "Why would Kim go off with some stranger," Ron inquired, but Tranz shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe she was grateful, maybe she was doing it to protect someone, maybe you. Who knows."

Ron thought it over before snapping his fingers, "WADE!" "Who?" "Wade should be able to tell us where Kim is! Come on, to her locker!"

With that, Ron led Tranz to her locker and opened it, somewhere down the road learning her locker combination, to reveal her computer. Puzzled at it, Tranz stared, studying it over. It was like a miniature version of the television he'd seen a few times at Kim's house, but he didn't expect it to come to life and reveal a small, dark skinned boy staring straight at them.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, as Wade greeted Ron and asked him about Tranz. "No worried my man," Ron assured him. "It's just a computer. This is Wade, he's an absolute genius. Hey Wade, this is Tranz, he hunts demons." "He what," asked a confused Wade. "Nevermind, look, do you know where Kim is?" "Yeah," Wade replied, "I gave her a tip on Drakken's new setup and she took off after I told her that there was some big creature in there. What's going on?" "Kim went to take on a demon by herself," Tranz said, completely forgetting that Wade knew nothing of demons. "Where is she," Ron asked, getting a quick explanation and a map, then thanking Wade before turning off the computer and closing the locker.

Tranz hoisted Ron over his back with no warning, scaring Ron for a second, who asked, "What are you doing?" "It'll be faster if I run and you give me directions."

Before Ron could protest, Tranz bolted out of the hallway and made his way back to the street and took off, running fast and silent, hopping over cars with no worry and eventually scaling a building with his powerful legs and taking to hopping buildings to avoid more obstacles, ignoring Ron's screams and protests between his occasional directions.

* * *

The fight between Shego and Gotenmaru was anything but fair. She knew this, but she'd fought anyways. She'd already known she'd lost the fight moves ago but something kept her fighting. Being outclassed by this thing was like being outclassed by Kim and somewhere in her mind, she'd told herself that if she could beat this thing, she could beat Kim.

Unfortunately, this thing had beaten her somewhere between death and almost death. She was bleeding in more places than she dreamed of thinking about and her left leg and arm, and most of her ribs were beyond shot to hell. Still, she forced herself to her feet and charged her right hand with all the plasma she could muster, ready to try one final attack against this thing. If she was going to die, it would be fighting to the end.

Maybe that was what Fate intended her to do. Kim Possible should have killed her twice. This thing was going to kill her. Death seemed to be on her agenda.

She fired the burst of plasma and it smashed into its skull, her usual target for attacking it, but this time she only heard a grunt as it shrugged off the blast.

She collapsed to the ground, body broken, spirit worn, mind exhausted.

"You put up a nice fight," it told her, much healthier than his prey. He had a few burn marks on his body and his face had been scarred, but it was nothing Gotenmaru couldn't handle. He scooped her body up gently and let her rest in his hand. "If you swear your allegiance to me, I'll let you live. You'd make a nice pet."

At the comment, she spat in his face. He only sneered and squeezed the hand that was so gently holding her, making her shout out in pain before she bit her lip and quieted herself.

"Fine, be that way," Gotenmaru said, "I'll just eat you slowly. Yes, I'll crunch into those bones and savor your flavor. Then I'll eat the blue one in the box." He glanced over to Drakken's hiding place, which Drakken had been trying to use to sneak away unnoticed.

"Drop her or I drop you," came a familiar voice to Shego's ears. "Oh," Gotenmaru commented as he faced the voice. "YOU! Hah, this is my lucky day! You're here all alone with no little demon hunter!" "I won't need him to beat you. You'll pay for what you're doing."

Shego had heard it. Kim Possible had come to save the day, to save her day. Certain she had a concussion, Shego still had enough sense in her to feel a tinge of guilt in her relief. She was being saved by the one person she respected, but she was also being saved by the girl that had left her behind somehow.

"You're a little late," Gotenmaru said, hefting his arm and revealing Shego. He tossed Shego to Kim, who caught her with ease and lowered her to the ground. "Shego," she said softly to the barely conscious woman. She cupped her hands together and concentrated, letting that blue energy flow from her body again, remembering Shiden's words. She placed her hands on Shego's body and let her energy flow to Shego, praying she had enough skill to use that healing spell properly.

To her joy, most of Shego's injuries faded, but she stopped when she was beginning to feel weak. She would need her strength to fight this creature. She stared caringly at Shego and told her, "Stay here, I'll take over now."

She stood up and walked around Shego, to Gotenmaru. This was it. This was her first battle with a demon with absolutely no help from an experienced hunter. There would be no saving her if she screwed up. Still, she stood tall and brave, ready for the encounter.

"So," Gotenmaru said, "The boy taught you how to use some of your energy? Or was it Shiden? He's such a weird demon." "He's NOT a demon," Kim found herself shouting. "He's a proud hunter from the Lariugt and wouldn't hurt another human!" "You're wrong. He's a demon. He put all this together…the demon that attacked you today. The demons in the park keeping your little protector at bay. He was supposed to deliver you to me so I could devour you, but you reminded him too much of himself or something, I don't know. It's not important, you came to me alone. Now I'm going to devour you."

No, it couldn't be true. Shiden couldn't be a demon. He was so nice! He actually taught Kim the technique that had probably just saved Shego's life! There was no way! "Don't expect that boy to come," he said, breaking Kim's train of thought. "Shiden has plans for him. It works out well I think. I get you, he gets the boy. Everyone wins. Well…not everyone."

"I'm going to make you pay," was the last thing Kim said to him as she began her attack.

* * *

Ron and Tranz had covered amazing distance in a short time. Ron had to hand it to him, Tranz excelled in speed.

They'd made it back to solid ground, no more buildings and the like as Tranz closed the distance between them and Kim, quickly passing Lowerton's city limits and continuing on his quest to save her.

Soon, he saw the warehouse in the distance and figured it was only a mile away, but before he could make another step, he stopped. He let Ron off his back as he scanned his surroundings, on edge.

"Kim needs us," Ron tried to remind him, but he wasn't getting through. "Hey Tranz, are you in there?" "Go on without me. I'll catch up. Something worse just came up." "Something worse, what are you talking about," Ron asked Tranz, only to see Tranz ball his fist, shouting, "GO!"

Ron took off, desperate to reach Kim in time before something happened to her. He figured that between her newfound ability to hurt demons and his Mystical Monkey powers, they might _actually _be able to take down a demon on their own, at least, that's what he told himself now that he realized Tranz wasn't coming with them.

Tranz stared until Ron was out of sight before saying, "He's gone. You can come out now, demon." After a moment of silence, Tranz turned to his left, staring at the alleyway between two buildings before saying it again, "Come out!"

For the first time in a while, he was truly surprised. What came from the shadows wasn't a demon, it was a man. At least, he thought it was a man. He stared over the form of the one called Shiden, before Shiden commented, "You have excellent senses. I was sure I was completely hidden." "What do you want," demanded Tranz, unsure if the man was a demon hunter or a demon. "Why it's simple, I want your life against mine." "You want what!"

"Shiden versus Tranz," Shiden added, "It has a nice ring to it."

* * *

Ending Notes: Thanks for reading Chapter Five. Chapter Six is on its way, though I should take a break for my own good. That's three chapters up in one day. Anyways, like usual, I'll have the new chapter up in no time and I'm hoping you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying typing! 


	6. Shiden Versus Tranz

Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Six! It's great to have you this far into the story! It's longer than anything else I've written so far, and constantly switches from Tranz's battle with Shiden to Kim's fight with Gotenmaru. I hope you enjoy, and as always, comments and suggestions are welcome!

Still don't own Kim Possible, she thinks she's all that, but she is! Wait, that didn't come out right

* * *

"Shiden versus Tranz," Shiden added, "It has a nice ring to it." 

Tranz narrowed his eyes, staring the man up and down. "I don't have time for this now," he said, hoping to avert the upcoming confrontation. Still, Shiden made no change in his stance. "You're serious, aren't you," Tranz asked him. "Yes, that's right." "And you're another hunter?" "Yes."

Okay, now Tranz was getting somewhere. Granted the somewhere he wanted to get to involved saving Kim, but he was settling into the fact that there was no way around this.

"So," Tranz continued his interrogation, "You're from the Wind Clan, aren't you? I recognize your garb, all of you guys dress that way." "You're very astute, Moon Dragon. How old are you?" "I'm eighteen." "And you've mastered the Lunatei style that soon? I'm impressed. I was right to go after you. I was thirty-two when I first finished my Lariugt training. Boy, you must be a natural."

Tranz ignored the man's adulation. He had a job to do, they should either fight or call it off. Just as he was going to suggest it, Shiden's eyes swirled black as the man's arm turned white and the hilt of his blade appeared. He drew the long katana out and it began to glow red, bringing black symbols to the surface that Tranz recognized. "Victory brings power. Power is life. Life leads the way to victory." Shiden nodded.

"I present to you my sword," Shiden said, bringing the blade to his side. "Will you do me the honor of presenting me your blade?" Tranz wasn't going to let an opportunity to prepare himself go by. He nodded to Shiden and let his own eyes swirl black and brought forth his sword in the same fashion as Shiden's.

"Izayoi," Shiden said. "What?" was Tranz's reply. "That is the name of my sword," Shiden explained. "Tell me," he continued, "What is the name of your sword?" "My sword doesn't have a name," Tranz replied quickly. "What a shame, you dishonor it," came Shiden, who's voice hinted at disappointment.

"Think about it, Moon Dragon," Shiden said. "How many times has that sword saved your life? When has it ever failed to fight by your side? Your sword is a fellow warrior and a friend. It has earned the right to be respected and the least you can do is offer it a name." "Maybe later," came an uninterested Tranz.

They stood silent for a minute, studying the other, occasionally letting their auras slip to the other in a show of bravado before Tranz asked the question that had been nagging him since he sent Ron away. "You're a demon, aren't you?" "That's right. Does that offend you?" "Not really, just weirds me out a bit, I've never seen a hunter-turned-demon that didn't take his own life. Sorry, but I think you know I have things to do or you wouldn't have stopped me. Can we get this over with?"

"Please, stay, listen," Shiden pleaded. "I wish…for you to know why I'm doing this." "You're a demon, what's to know?" "I don't believe it just to attack you without explaining." "I'll take the short version."

Shiden took a deep breath and sighed. The younger generation was all about rushing things. Most of their honor was gone. Though he enjoyed this one. He actually was going to listen, even if he wanted the rushed version.

"It was two centuries ago. I had completed my Lariugt training. I barely had two days to myself to relax when I was given my own village to protect. Eager to prove myself, I did my job well, slaying demons and in style. I felt invincible."

"_Typical," _Tranz thought. _"Most newbies are like that." _Tranz was perhaps lucky. His training was different than most, due to his lineage. Most of his over-inflated ego had been worked out of him during his training.

Shiden began to speak again. "One day, they came. Demons, waves and waves of demons. They were after a certain girl, just like yours, with great spiritual power at her disposal that she knew not what to do with. I tried my best. I slayed dozens, but dozens more came. The village was being slaughtered. There was nothing I could do, despite my training, except…"

"Except," Tranz repeated. There was a lump in his throat as he figured he knew his opponent's reply. There was only one last-ditch technique he knew of.

"Except," Shiden continued, "to release the constraints on my soul." After his words, he relaxed his body and let it stretch and elongate. His fingers extended into claws as his hair grew down his backside. His body arched slightly as the now eight foot Shiden revealed his very humanlike demon form.

"The form of the human," Tranz said. Being from the Moon Clan meant extensive research and knowledge most of the other Clans would never bother with. "It represents good intentions, but often brings death and destruction. The hands of man, those which can create, though so often destroy."

Shiden nodded before speaking again. "Yes. With this form, I defeated every demon, but you know the drawbacks to the technique. How the hunter becomes prey to the same tendencies as any other demon. I fought hard to keep control, but with so much blood everywhere, I lost control. In a haze of confusion, I slaughtered and devoured the village. As you know, when a human purposefully releases their soul and becomes a demon, if they eat the flesh of another human, they will never return to their human form. I became cursed, and I fled the village before other Lariugt arrived to finish me off. After that, I held onto my humanity, only feeding on helpless animals, trying to stay out of sight of hunters for two hundred long years. All the while I was waiting for someone. Waiting for a member of the Sun or Moon Clans to be forced to reveal themselves. Do you know why?"

Tranz shook his head. He had never even considered what happened when a demon-hunter-turned-demon actually managed to devour another demon hunter. Why was he even thinking about this? He needed to help Kim.

"It's simple," Shiden said, "If a demon-hunter-turned-demon devours a member of his clan, his powers are merely amplified. If it happens to be from ANOTHER clan, however, with that demon hunter's blood in my veins, I would gain the aptitude to master their techniques, making me a master of the Wind AND Moon clans. It's with this power that I shall use a newfound control of the soul to constrain it once more. With your death, I shall become human once more! Free of this curse of flesh! Do you understand? YOU ARE MY HUMANITY!"

Shiden charged Tranz with blinding speed, striking fast with his katana as Tranz barely managed to block. They clashed a few more times, their swords resounding off each other in the empty street. Shiden slashed, making Tranz duck and bring his sword around to Shiden, who jumped and brought his sword down hard to the ground as Tranz spun out of the way and landed a kick to Shiden's face.

"Good, good. Don't make this easy for me! Make me fight for my humanity!" "It won't work," Tranz shouted, "You're crazy!" "Maybe, but it's all I have left!"

They continued their fight, two demon hunters warring for their very survival.

* * *

Gotenmaru threw a hard punch to Kim, who deftly dodged it. A few more met with equal failure until his final attack left Kim with the perfect opening to jump onto his large, powerful arm, run along it, and slam her heel into his head. She flipped off him as he swung at her, punching himself in the face. 

Kim sighed relief under her breath. This was the first time she'd ever actually hurt a demon. Perhaps she was finally getting the hang of this.

"You're making me wish I'd followed Shiden's plan," Gotenmaru grumbled. "Stop it," Kim shouted, "He is NOT a demon!" She was adamant about this. There was no way Shiden was a demon. It didn't matter what this thing said, he didn't act like any demon she'd met. In fact, if not for him, then she would have never learned how to heal and Shego would more than likely be dead right now.

Gotenmaru took her moment of thought as an opening. He opened his jaws and let green steam pour out and Kim remembered another demon that had done this. She jumped high into the air as flames rolled out of his mouth to the spot she had been occupying.

Kim soared in the air, trying to count how many feet she scaled as Gotenmaru attacked. He leapt higher than her and swung down with both hands balled together. Unable to dodge so high up, Kim braced herself as she was smashed into the ground.

She rolled out of the way of his fist as it followed her into the ground below and checked herself over as she got to her feet. A quick pat down proved nothing was broken or even bruised for that matter, though the pain of becoming one with concrete still riddled through her body.

"You saw my attack coming," the beast said as it lumbered towards her. "Yeah," Kim replied coldly, "I saw it before."

The move brought back memories of her first night against forces she'd never thought existed. Tranz had taken it head-on without bothering to dodge. She was sure that was something that came with training and she wasn't prepared to emulate him.

"That was my brother you killed," Gotenmaru replied.

Wait a minute? Demons had families? Brothers? What else, mothers and fathers?

"He got what he deserved," Kim declared. "He wouldn't be dead if he hadn't tried to eat me." "If you had just let him eat you, the demon hunter wouldn't have killed him." "What kind of logic is THAT?" Kim offered.

Gotenmaru thought it over and shrugged, then relaxed his body. "It's time to devour the meal meant for my little brother…" His scales began to grow gray fur that began to ruffle about and stand on end as he lunged forward. Kim prepared to counter when he appeared behind her. "Wha—" was all she got out as he slammed his fist into her back, throwing her into one of the few walls of boxes that weren't knocked down.

"Take you for surprise," he asked mockingly as Kim struggled to her feet. "Yes, yes, your stature says it all. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Just let me eat you. I won't even harm the green one."

Shego, who had been taking in the fight from the far edge of the room, wondered. Would Kim Possible give herself up for her? Was she willing to die for Shego? "No way," She heard Kim say, answering her question. Shego wasn't quite sure if she was happy or mad about that, but her mind was put at ease when she heard Kim add, "I fell for that before with my parents. I learned that you can't trust a demon. I'm not putting myself in one of those situations again, not while I can fight."

"Have it your way." That was Gotenmaru's last words as he vanished with that amazing speed Kim wasn't prepared for, knocking her about the room like it was some kind of game of one-man soccer.

Just as Kim was about to smash into another wall, Shego got to her feet and intercepted, gripping the red-head in her arms as she fought to keep her balance. "I figured it was my time to help you, Pumpkin." "I _told _you not to call me Pumpkin," Kim replied, but added, "But thank you." They silently stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"How sweet," Gotenmaru said, breaking their moment. "Kimmie," Shego said, "I kinda get that I'm outta my element here, but there's gotta be something I can do. I don't feel One Hundred percent, but I have enough get-up-and-go to do something to help."

Kim was about to tell Shego to just get to safety when the warehouse door opened, revealing a very tired Ron. He looked like he'd been running nonstop for about a mile or so. "RON," Kim cried out, giving him her location. "KP," was his response as he ran over to her, only to get his path blocked by Gotenmaru. Taken by surprise, he managed to mumble, "Big…demon…_thing_,"

Ron slowly eased his way around the demon and joined Kim and Shego. "Where's Tranz," Kim asked. _"Who is Tranz,"_ Shego thought as Ron told her, "We were almost here when he told me to go on by myself. He said something about feeling something worse to deal with. I dunno, so…looks like you're handling yourself kinda nice here." "Not really," Kim told him. "He's as strong as he looks, and a lot faster too."

"Excuse me," the demon said, as green steam began to leak from his mouth again. "I've given you enough of a break, it's time to die!" "Everyone MOVE," Kim shouted as that same green flame shot from Gotenmaru's mouth, splitting everyone up as they dodged the fire.

"Everyone," Kim shouted, "Take him down!"

* * *

Their swords clashed again and again. Tranz made note of Shiden's skill with a blade, and chocked it up to two-hundred years of practice. They brought their swords to each other again and they connected, stepping swiftly and parting, taking opposite sides of the street as a few cars whizzed by, the lead car's horn blaring. 

They took their few seconds of peace as insulting. They were both into the fight now, and the pause was almost unbearable. As the last car passed, they charged each other again, only to have their attacks cut short by traffic. They nodded to each other, signaling a short break as they began to pace back and forth, waiting for traffic to die down to continue their bout.

As the last car sped by, Tranz checked to make sure he finally had a clear path to his enemy, and when he took his first step, Shiden cried out, "That's far enough, boy!" With that, he took his sword and swung, on the other side of the street. A puzzled Tranz barely even saw it and had less chance to react as a powerful gust of wind shot to him, cutting into his arm as he jumped out of the way.

Tranz began his retreat from Shiden's relentless wind attacks, each as sharp and fast as the last, with no potential for block. He hid behind a building, panting heavy and ducked as wind sliced through the wall. He rolled out and tried to charge, only to see Shiden standing still, sword pointed to Tranz.

Tranz only saw blue as a streak of lightning erupted from Shiden's blade and pierced his chest. He was down before the following thunder announced the attack.

It was only a second, but he'd been out cold. Tranz blinked twice before searing pain surged through his chest, prompting a yell of pain from him. "Air Raid and Lightning." Shiden had begun to speak. "They are considered the pinnacle of Lariugt training. Both are unblockable." Tranz forced himself on his feet, using his own energies to try and quell the pain and fix any damage he could in the small break he got by his enemy's explanation.

"I'm surprised you can move so quickly after that," Shiden exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I'm actually sorry you had to live through the pain of the lightning. I'd wished it would give you a fast and honorable death." "What do you care how I die," shot Tranz. "I don't…enjoy having to do this. It was for my one chance at becoming human once more. Still, as the fight has progressed, I feel like you could release me from all my torment. I feel like you can end my quest! Not just through your flesh, but with your sword through my chest! You can take my life, Tranz!" Shiden swung his sword, sending another wave of razor-sharp air at his opponent and added, "But you won't take it easily!"

Tranz dodged the attack, but noticed the several other waves heading for him, knowing he couldn't dodge them all. In the only move that came to mind, he stood straight with his sword planted firmly in the ground, a move he'd used once before on Gotenmaru's brother. He squinted as the blades of air met his body, a slight tinge of pain, but the attacks met no blood. Next he braced himself as lightning struck him, running from him into the ground, harmlessly.

"Termanket style," Shiden said, knowledgeably. "Earth Dragon move where the wielder stops and places anything into the ground to make a circuit, linking himself to the spirit of the planet. The planet amplifies the defensive ability of the wielder. The drawbacks being that the wielder must stay perfectly still, ridding him of the ability to counter, and, in the event that he's forcibly removed from his place, he loses a tremendous amount of energy from the move. What I don't get is that you're a Moon Dragon. Unless one devours the flesh of another hunter, it is impossible to learn the moves of another Clan."

Tranz decided to explain, seeing how his opponent was, oddly enough, becoming less and less of a demon in his eyes. "I have a very pure family line," he said. "Somewhere down it, one of my ancestors was an Earth Dragon. Termanket blood flows within my veins, albeit weak. Heh, my family doesn't even practice Earth Dragon moves anymore, so I only know a couple."

"You're just full of surprises," Shiden said. "It was an honor to duel you, Tranz." "Thanks, but let me share with you one more secret."

* * *

Kim and the others were doing surprisingly well, at least to Kim. Shego's attacks weren't strong enough to register on the demon, but she served enough of a distraction to let Kim and Ron get in close. Demon and Mystical Monkey power working in tangent to cause their opponent considerable harm. 

"All this fighting food," Gotenmaru said under his breath as he ignored an attack from Shego and lunged for Ron, who avoided in monkeylike fashion, leaving way for Kim to deliver a swift kick to its head, where it seemed Gotenmaru took most damage.

Shego was beginning to tire, her injuries not fully healed. She glanced over to Ron and Kim who never seemed to run low on steam and fumed to herself. Why were they so fit for this? Why can they hurt it? What's so wrong with her?

Ron on the other hand, was patting himself on the back for fighting this way. The Mystical Monkey in him was certainly coming through and he noticed his improvement each time he let loose the restraints on his abilities.

Kim though, was excited. She was actually fighting a demon on her own, sure Shego and Ron were there, but Tranz wasn't. This was the first time she didn't have to depend on a professional hunter to keep her alive. She felt alive with energy, and it showed as her body began to glow blue once again.

"Uh, KP," Ron pointed out as she turned to him. "You're glowing blue again and…your eyes…" Kim yelped to herself as she felt the swirl of darkness going over her eyes and she lost her vision. Wait, that wasn't right. She couldn't see, but everything was still right in front of her. In this new, darkened world, she saw white outlines forming the walls, the demon, Ron, and Shego. She even saw energy floating off of everything, even herself. It was so much to take in, it was almost disorienting.

Blinking a few times, Kim stared at the outline of Ron, oddly glowing golden in this new black world she'd stumbled upon before remembering her fight.

She saw it without looking. There was a fist heading her way from her far right, even though she hadn't looked to see it. She knew it was there. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and used its momentum to throw the giant demon, smashing it to the floor.

"You rock Kim," she heard Ron say as she cheered herself on inside. She glanced to Shego, who was bathed in a bright green aura in her new vision. She made out Shego giving her a thumbs up and she turned to the fading aura of Gotenmaru. "You're finished," she said before she felt slight heat building up in both her arms. She looked down to see them bathed in white and felt something beginning to poke and prod under her skin. She gripped hard and pulled out two slim objects that looked like sticks to her new eyes, but a quick motion and they both unfolded, revealing fans, practically brimming with energy. She eyed them and made out the ridiculous level of design put into them and made note that they were very, VERY sharp.

She had no more time to marvel though, as Gotenmaru yelled and charged her, desperate for the win. Still, her new eyes saw it and she flipped over him and while over his neck, made a deep slash with each fan, dropping behind him. She stood up and turned as his head slumped from his shoulders and he collapsed. She could no longer see the energy flowing from his body, and she figured it was just as well, he was dead.

"Way to go Kim!" Shouted Ron as she fell flat on her butt and let out an exasperated sigh if relief. Shego walked to them, off-handedly making a comment on how Kim made a spectacular finish.

Kim smiled as her eyes began to return to normal and instinctively, as she'd seen Tranz and Shiden do, she returned her new weapons back to where she had retrieved them. Then she felt it, she was weak. She was tired. She was hungry. She breathed in deeply from her nose and smelled it. Something was delicious. It was the demon.

She didn't want to. She told herself not to. Still, she had to. With no utensil for cutting anymore, she bit into its arm and ripped a chunk of meat free, chewing it and forcing it down her throat, but it wasn't like before. She didn't vomit. The meat was sweet and rewarding. Each bite revitalized her slightly and she kept eating, much to the horrified dismay of Ron and Shego, who stared silently and made no word while Kim ate.

Drakken, who had spent the entirety of the fight in his box, popped his head up under the box to check on the now silent situation. "It is over," he asked softly, but he got no response other than a smacking noise that sounded like someone eating. He looked over the situation and found the dead demon, headless, with Shego and the buffoon standing over Kim Possible, who was…_eating _it? "What in heaven's name is the Possible girl doing!" He got no response and tried to say something else, but found it impossible.

* * *

"Another surprise you say," Shiden said, eager to see what else his opponent had for him. "Yes," Tranz said as he removed his black shirt, then the t-shirt under that and to Shiden's surprise, put his back to him. Shiden was about to comment on the bad move in strategy, when he realized there was a black circle tattooed in the boy's back. Around it were lines coming through like they were the rays of the sun, each forming symbols he'd never seen before. 

"What is this?" he asked, puzzled. "It's a seal, well, two seals. They keep me in check." Tranz faced Shiden again before donning his clothes again and continued. "When I was twelve, my village elder told me that there were twelve beings called the Devil Kings. He said that six belonged to the demon world while six belonged to the clans, one for each. He told me I was one of these Devil Kings and that I had to receive powerful seals to hold me back, three actually. I resisted and unlocked my potential. Eager to stop me, but not kill me, it took all the village's warriors to hold me down as the seals were placed on my body. It took me five years to learn how to break those seals, and a little longer to reapply them to myself. I fight with the first seal unlocked. But I see that isn't enough."

Tranz's eyes went from black to red as his body turned entirely white as his golden aura leapt off his body in an awesome display of power. Some of the symbols on his back faded away as the light from his aura died down and his skin went back to normal, his eyes remaining red. "Let's see how you deal with me when I release the second seal."

Shiden, a bit shocked, brought his sword forward and let loose another flurry of wind slashes, but Tranz wasn't there anymore. Shiden blinked twice in surprise. His eyes hadn't even registered the movement.

"You know what the is problem with your Air Raid," asked a voice from behind. Shiden quickly swung at nothing. This was getting unnerving. At that close proximity, he should have at least felt the movement. "It only works when I'm far away. It needs the distance to grow in size." Shiden swung at the voice from his rear again to meet nothing.

Then he saw him, moving at impressive speeds in front of him, dashing each and every way as his sword turned yellow and began to emit hot flames. Shiden could only hold his sword to block as Tranz's sword, hot with flame, went for him. Tranz's sword quickly went through his own, cleaving it in two as Tranz's sword struck true through his chest. The white hot flame was agony as Shiden dropped to his knees, coughing blood. "Corona saber. Used by both the Sun and Moon clans. It is considered one of our unblockable techniques," Tranz said to his opponent as he removed the blade from Shiden.

"You…win…" Shiden gasped. "Now I'm going to die. I'm gl-glad that you were able to…defeat me." Shiden smiled to himself as he fell over, staring at the sky. "Devour me."

Tranz stood over his defeated enemy, his eyes returning to their black swirl as his energy seemed to drop. "No," he said as he shook his head. "You must, I am a demon. You must devour me." "That's just it. I, like any of my clan, vowed to never eat a human. You sir, are human. I didn't think about it in the beginning. But as the fight went on, I saw that you were more human that you cared to admit. Certainly more human than this held-back Devil King."

Shiden chuckled, someone was actually calling him human after two hundred years. He tried his best to quell his laugh and said, "Still, my flesh will give you the techniques of the Wind Clan. You will gain the strength to fight future battles. Even a Devil King can be killed." Tranz stood by his decision and shook his head. Sure the hunger was burning in him, but it would only dishonor the warrior that stood before him.

"Then…" Shiden motioned weakly to the broken blade on the ground near him. "Take Izayoi. Add it…to your nameless sword. I beg you." Tranz nodded and gathered both parts of the sword in a crisscrossed pattern before placing his own sword's tip over them. In a flash, the broken sword was gone, leaving only Tranz's sword.

"Thank you," Shiden managed to get out before coughing more blood. "Tell…tell Kim I'm sorry for deceiving her. I was going to…" he coughed again, "was going to let her use her power and expend her energies to make her quick prey for my accomplice. I can't feel him anymore…I'm sure Kim will make a fine hunter." "I will tell her," Tranz promised to a smiling Shiden.

"I want you to know," Tranz said to his dieing opponent, "I've decided to name my sword." "I'm glad," Shiden was able to say before life left his body. Tranz stared at his dead enemy, a fellow warrior and a true master of the Lariugt style of the Wind Dragon. "I'm going to call my sword Shiden."

He stood silent in respect for his opponent for a few moments, then banished the body before he found himself explaining something to a witness. Then, he turned his attention to Kim and, eyeing the warehouse, quickly made his way there, ignoring the hunger in his body.

* * *

"So Kimmie's learning to hunt demons now?" "Yeah." Shego and Drakken were paying close attention to all that Ron knew while Kim finished her share of the demon, wondering how to get rid of the body. 

"Sorry for getting carried away," Kim said. "I just used so much energy that…I got hungry." "Yeah, yeah," Shego said, Drakken far too freaked to comment, "It was creepy, Pumpkin, I'll give ya that, but your sidekick explained as best he could. So, you ate one of these things and it gave ya super powers? That's how you kicked my ass?" "Pretty much," Kim said sheepishly. She didn't quite now what else to say. She was still feeling weird about her last fight with the older woman.

Shego looked Kim up and down, and walked around her, staring at the demon's headless corpse. She eyed the chunk of meat missing from the demon where Kim had her fill and lit her hand with plasma, cutting her own chunk off. "Shego, what are you doing!" She heard Kim cry out, but she didn't care. She was going to even the score with her nemesis, one way or the other, and if that entailed this, so be it. She downed the chunk of meat in front of everyone.

Ron held back screaming "Sick and WRONG," as Kim sighed, silently happy to herself that Shego could become her equal again. Drakken, on the other hand, shocked by his employer's recent action, merely said, "Can I please go to jail now?"

Just then, Tranz entered. He had a look of hunger in his eyes as he looked to the dead demon. "Congrats Kim," he said as he walked to its corpse. "And you ate it and everything with no prodding? No vomiting?"

Kim explained everything about the fight. She told him how her eyes had done what his did, go completely black. He called it the Shadow Eye and told her that it allowed her heightened awareness to fully manifest itself. She then told him how she had summoned her own weapons and he was truly impressed. Sure this was all done in moments of danger, but anything before a lick of training was better than nothing.

Tranz informed her of his fight with Shiden, leaving out his explanation of being a Devil King. That wasn't something she needed to know about just yet. Then he told her that Shiden was truly human at death and even though she felt betrayed, something felt good about knowing he had found humanity.

Then there was Shego. "She ate the demon's flesh? Without vomiting or anything?" Tranz looked at the woman with admiration in his eye as he turned back to Kim. "Yes, but what are we going to do now?" "Well she's taken the first test better than you did, I say I train her too." "I'm up for a little training," Shego added.

"You can't train her," Kim said, overacting. She, in truth, wanted Shego to learn, to be able to be her equal again, but she couldn't just come out and say it. "She's a villain!" "I do what pays," Shego said, "And this will probably be worth more than working for Drakken." "Tranz, listen, Shego will use this all in her criminal career," Kim warned. "Will not," Shego replied. "Will so! Look, Shego's the enemy!"

Tranz looked over Shego, then to Kim, then to the dead demon. His mind went over events and he told Kim, "An enemy is an ally that will either join you or die stubbornly against you. Welcome aboard…Shego is it?" She nodded. "Like I told Kim. When it's time to train, you drop everything and listen. You follow my orders to the letter. Another thing, you eat your enemy. If you give in to your spiritual hunger, you will become a demon just like them. If that is ever the case, if you become a wild demon, I will kill you. On another note, if you take the skills I'm about to teach you to augment your crimes, I'll kill you anyways. Do I make myself clear?"

Shego nodded cautiously to Tranz, now the mentor of two students. He had lot of work ahead of him it seemed, but that could wait. He once again eyed the dead demon and asked, "Anyone else gonna finish that?" and helped himself to his own share.

Drakken fainted at the sight.

* * *

Ending Notes: There it is, the end of Chapter Six. Chapter Seven on the way. Who knows how things will turn out now that Shego has joined under Tranz's wing. Just how is that comet power of hers going to interact with demon power? Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading this far! 


	7. Time To Train

Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Seven! Like usual, it's awesome you made it this far. Personally, I find this chapter a bit bland, but needed, as it shows Kim and Shego training under Tranz, but it went well enough, ableit I had to stretch my mind for a couple concepts.

As always, comments and suggestions are always welcome!

* * *

What a world for Kim Possible. Life used to be normal. All she had to do was go to school, practice cheerleading, do the occasional babysitting, and of course save the world. Those days of simplicity were over. 

Not only had she discovered that demons were very real, but she found herself a prime target for them, and all _because _of her normal life.

Then there was the demon hunter, Tranz, whose own skills and abilities seem to have put Kim's to shame on more than one occasion. It was he who was opening this new world to her and teaching her how to fight back as a demon hunter.

Finally, there was Shego. Kim had mixed feelings on the woman. On the one hand, she was perhaps the world's most lethal woman. On the other, she was the only person Kim had ever met that could match her until recently, and even still, the woman sent a chill of excitement down Kim's spine that she wasn't ready to admit to herself was there.

Shego had taken the same path Kim had, learning how to fight demons, more out of personal gain than Kim's self-preservation, but Tranz hadn't minded. Maybe in some grand way, Shego learning the same things as her would just push Kim to train that much harder, who knows.

Those, however, paled in comparison to having to ask her parents to let yet ANOTHER stranger into the house. She found herself explaining not just the situation with the demon, but most of her encounters with the woman and how she was perhaps her most dangerous opponent, words that made it to Shego's ears, who smiled inwardly.

After an hour of argument and counterargument, Kim was forced to rely on her famous puppy-dog pout. It worked like a charm, even Tranz found himself ready to do anything for her when he accidentally glanced into the face.

Shego could stay, and she wanted to. There was no way she would let Kim spend more time with their mentor and continue to one-up her.

Then came living arrangements, something Kim had completely ignored until the time it came. Tranz quickly offered his room to Shego, saying he'd be comfortable on the couch just as well, but Kim couldn't agree to it. After all he'd done for the family, and for the fact that he was her mentor, she couldn't let him stay on a couch.

Without thinking, she offered to share her room with Shego, something that made everyone silent for a short while. Breaking the silence meant goading Shego into accepting, which she did eventually after Kim once again resorted to her pout.

This lead to a bunkbed put into her room and an entire day of going through a large amount of Shego's belongings in Storage, where it was revealed the woman had a rather wide variety of clothes. She just apparently had something for the cat suit.

Kim was in for a frustrating change. After explaining the limitations of closet-space, she and Shego had finally settled on splitting the closet down the middle, Kim actually having to put some of her clothes in Shego's storage space.

They had begun arguing over the arrangement of Kim's room when Tranz entered, more then likely persuaded by Kim's parents to try and do something about their constant arguing. His blue eyes were stern as he told them both, "It's time to train."

* * *

The next few days were spent entirely on basics Kim had only brushed in her fight with Gotenmaru. Tranz quickly brought Shego up to speed on a healing spell and then had to spend an entire day trying to get them to tap into their Shadow Eyes. He'd figured that Kim would master is sooner, seeing as how she'd already used it, but he resigned himself to the fact that she did it out of reflex and instinct that day, not out of knowledge. 

After a while, to his surprise, it was Shego who first managed to move in and out of the Shadow Eye at will, with Kim a few minutes behind her. Then, there was absolutely nothing he could do as they eagerly tested their heightened awareness on each other, so he sat back and let them go at it for the rest of the night as a rather awkward reward for a job well done.

* * *

That night, after their rather energetic bout, Kim and Shego sat to dinner with Kim's family and after a while, and hunger setting in, Tranz joined them, this time more afraid of the addition of vegetables to his meal. 

Jim and Tim began to fill Tranz with propaganda on the evil of vegetables before their father told them to stop and assured Tranz that there weren't mind-controlling spores in vegetables. Even then, it took Shego's natural ability to poke and prod the right buttons for him to eat his meal without hesitation. Once again, he had no words to describe the wonderful taste as he shoveled the food down his throat and had two more helpings.

After some television, everyone retreated to their rooms for some rest, or at least Kim thought it was time for rest.

She and Shego had changed into pajamas for the night and Kim went to the bottom bunk and Shego went to the top. Shego, taking the time to read a magazine, only heard, "Goodnight Shego," before the lights went off. "Do ya mind Princess," She asked in the dark. "I'm kind of reading here." "Sorry, I need sleep, I have school in the morning." "Of course…"

Kim nestled into her bed and started to relax and doze off to sleep when she heard a familiar sound that was Shego's hand lighting up. She tried to ignore it, but the faintest bit of light was hitting her eyes. "Shego, please, I need sleep." "Tough, Princess, it's either this or the lamp."

Only Tranz heard their constant bickering that night.

* * *

Kim trudged off to school that day, not getting much sleep with her new roommate, while Shego had the day to herself until Kim got back from school, and chose to lounge about in her bed. 

Tranz, on the other hand, spent the day lost in his thoughts of his last battle. Shiden was a powerful opponent, warranting Tranz using excessive force. He could almost feel the seals on his back burning before he realized it was his own power working against the two seals. Fearing something catastrophic, he invoked the first seal, placing his body under all three seals again. He breathed a little easier, knowing he was back in check.

Kim entered her house, exhausted. By now, she'd gone at least thirty hours with no sleep and she had long since worn herself out. So when Tranz told her it was time to train again, she wanted to shout, she wanted to protest, but all she managed was, "Sure thing Tranz, let me put my stuff down."

He seemed to see the fatigue on her, and went easy on the two women. All he wanted was to see them reveal their spirit weapons and they could quit.

Even with this request, Kim was so tired that it took her two hours to concentrate and reveal her fans. Shego though, was a different story that not even Tranz saw coming.

After a bit of concentration, her arms began to glow that familiar white, but instead of drawing weapons, two-foot-long blades extended from either arm, refusing to leave her arms. She retracted them easy enough, and tried again, getting the same result. Tranz was about to inspect the blades when they lit up with Shego's plasma suddenly, making even him jump back, his only words for the situation being, "Well that's different." Just then, the blades both fired a beam thinner and more powerfully piercing than her normal plasma. So close to the blades, Tranz actually got punctured in his left leg and dropped to the ground, holding it, laughing, "And that was COMPLETELY unexpected!"

As he spent a little time on a healing spell and took Shego's rather interesting apologies, mostly consisting of, "I'm real sorry, but you shouldn't have been in the way, obviously," Kim explained the background of Shego's powers to the best of her abilities, ending somewhere around Shego being bombarded by the radiation of a comet, giving her enhanced abilities like her plasma.

Tranz thought about it a while before coming to the conclusion that somehow Shego's comet powers were reacting to the demonic power she had gained from taking up the role of a demon hunter. Still, after making sure the hole in his leg was gone, and satisfied that they'd both used their spirit weapons, he told them both they were free for the evening. It was only nine at night, but he was sure Kim was tired, and hoped she was tired enough to crash without arguing with Shego.

As the night went by and he prepared for the morning, he learned he was right. He had no time to feel good about it, as the next day would be the biggest step for Kim and Shego, they would start learning the Moon Dragon's style. This meant a certain ritual he knew of would have to take place, more than likely involving the same seals on him being placed on them as well.

He spent a few hours raiding the kitchen for the right supplies, or at least reasonable substitutes.

* * *

Morning brought a yawn of satisfaction from Kim. She'd forgotten all about Shego once she hit her bed and she'd gotten a wonderful night's sleep, devoid of demon nightmares and the like. She silently got her clothes for the day and got ready for another morning of school. She definitely needed breakfast and went for the quickest deal, cereal. 

After having her fill, and realizing that she'd need to hurry or she'd be late, she rushed for the door, only to see Tranz waiting for her at he door. "I'm just running a little late," she gave him as she reached for the door, getting, "You're not going to school today, or for the rest of the week for that matter."

Kim made a sort of quick laugh before opening the door, Tranz quickly closing it. "Kim," he said, "When we began this, I told you that I'd decide to train you at any time and that you'd have to comply, remember?" "Well yeah, but I—" "It's time to train. It's time to take the biggest step in your training, the point of no return. Now go get Shego" "She's not exactly a morning person…" "I didn't particularly ask if she was, I said get her."

"_What's with him?"_ Kim thought as she ran off to retrieve the older woman.

"Damn," Tranz said as she went back to fetch Shego. "I guess I can be stern to humans too…I'm going to hate being the badguy…"

A little while brought a groggy Shego downstairs. Tranz's voice was heard, telling them to come to the backyard, where he had drawn a circle with what looked like the Tweebs' chalk. Around it were five candles burning brightly with Tranz, a pair of cups, and a boiling pot in the middle. Shego's eyes perked as she eyed something bright in his hand and realized it was a knife.

"Both of you, let me explain something. The six clans of the dragon are bloodline specific. It is impossible for you, as you are, to learn beyond what I have taught you." He saw protest beginning to grow in Kim as he held his hand up and continued. "That is why we are here. In order for you to continue down the path you have chosen, I must give you my blood and align you with my aura. It will lock you down the same path as mine. You will be able to learn the techniques of the Lunatei, BUT, this is something that cannot be taken back. There is no turning back after this. Do you both accept? Will you accept my blood and become as I am, a Lunatei?"

He studied their eyes as they thought over his words in their heads. He was prepared for either answer so it didn't matter to him, though he was hoping to teach them. After a minute of thought, both of them nodded and accepted, and he continued with his ritual.

He motioned for Kim to come forward and brought the knife to the palm of his hand. "I am the Teacher. I am Life." He slit his palm and squeezed over one of the cups, letting the blood pour in before grabbing her hand. She yelped as he brought the knife to her hand, "You are the Student. You are dead." He slit her palm and squeezed it over the cup, making her wince a bit in pain. "Through the Teacher, you will gain Life." He poured some of the boiling water into the cup and it steamed to the surface, bubbling, slowly becoming orange.

The drink was offered to her and she hesitantly sipped. She coughed a bit, it was stronger than she'd expect water and a bit of blood to be. He motioned for her to finish the drink and as she did, she noticed her blue aura coming from her body once more. It bathed in Tranz's gold for a second before becoming blue again as she finished the drink.

He nodded to her and motioned for Shego, repeating his ritual. Then he let them take a moment of silence before saying, "Now I need your backs." "You need WHAT," they both exclaimed and he tried to put it in different words. "I need you to take your shirts off so I can have access to your backs." They looked bewildered at each other and then to him again. "Ugh, is there any way I can say this to a girl without sounding like there's something wrong with me? Look, I have to perform a seal on both of you for…precautionary purposes."

Tranz didn't feel like explaining that he had the fear that in sharing his blood, they might have taken with them not just his Moon and Earth Dragon aptitude, but also his Devil King abilities, in which case, what he just did was more than likely _INCREDIBLY _stupid. He only looked pleadingly with his eyes, not ready to assume the true role of Teacher and both women eventually sighed and pulled off their tops.

He made no note of their bodies as he pulled a black marker from his pocket. It was the best he could do on such short notice, and he began to draw the same symbols on his back onto theirs, the process taking hours to painstakingly etch in the proper symbols. After a while of marking their backs, he placed his hand on either one and under his breath, said, "I invoke the spiritual seals of the Devil King, may the power of these barriers hold his great power at bay." With that, the symbols drawn onto their backs deepened and burned into their skin, making them both shout and whirl around at Tranz with weird looks when they felt his hands leave them.

They pulled their tops back on and were about to ask him what the hell the burning was when he held up his hand to silence them and told them, "Now, it's about eleven, I want you both to stay out here and meditate until…say…when Kim's parents get home." "That's quite a long time," Kim mentioned, getting, "Yeah, I know," out of Tranz. "And how are we supposed to stay put that long," commented Shego. "You'll figure it out," he said, knowingly, "Or each time I hear you talking or find you sleeping, I'll tack on an extra hour."

All three sat down and meditated within the circle for hours. Tranz wasn't expecting them to reach any type of spiritual level of awareness. In reality, he was just making sure the process had gone smoothly. Every now and then feeling either girl's energy flare up suddenly put his mind at ease that his ritual worked, which was good, because he didn't feel like cutting himself again.

Eventually, when Kim's parents arrived at the house, Tranz let both women leave their meditation. Eager to move once again, they both began to stretch before rushing to the kitchen to eat something. Tranz smiled at the appetites of the both of them before groaning. The biggest step was over, now came the most difficult, learning technique, started by every Lunatei-in-training's fear, Eclipse.

Dinner was fairly quiet, Kim not sure how to explain her day to her parents while Tranz not sure how to explain to the women that they were about to learn a brand of martial art that took years to master under normal circumstances. He didn't have normal circumstances though, and they responded best to pain and danger. There was only one way to speed things up. Tomorrow was going to suck.

* * *

Tranz had both girls up at six in the morning. Kim was fine with it, but Shego seemed dead on her feet, only barely registering what was happening. He marched in front of them before explaining. "Our training will now consist entirely of a style of martial art created by the Sun and Moon clans called Eclipse. This is a style of the soul where the body is a rock and only the free movement of the soul allows any true attack. There is no strategy to it. There is no planning your moves in concordance to your enemy. There is only reflex and instinct, and you seem to be good at that. You should do well." 

An hour later and one Kim Possible on the ground with a mouthful of dirt proved that Tranz had been incorrect. This was going to take a while. Both girls were used to fighting in the exact opposite of the Eclipse style. They fought like it was a dance. Tranz fought like it was a fleeting moment in life.

Shego charged, punching and kicking as best she could, only to have each attack easily dodged by the demon hunter, all without him leaving his spot on the ground. She roared furiously and attacked with one powerful punch, only to have him twist his body out of the way and smash into her back, bringing her down on the ground hard.

"Stop thinking about it," he commanded as he stepped over her body. He walked to the center of the yard and drew a small circle around himself, close to the location of his old circle. This new circle gave him about a foot of space in either direction when he told them, "If you can knock me out of this circle, we'll take a break, say, the rest of the day."

With the prospect of actually taking some time off of training, both women leapt at the challenge, attacking simultaneously against a fully-prepared Tranz. They were still fighting like there was purpose behind it. Fighting like their opponent's next move could be derived, but like usual, they met with failure and pain.

Three hours later, they were still at it, getting severely worn down. "I can do this all day ladies," Tranz said, "And it looks like we're going to." Shego and Kim nodded to each other before their eyes swirled black. _"They're trying to outfeel my awareness," _he said to himself, "Good," he said out loud.

They attacked, he dodged. He let loose his usual counterattacks, and to his surprise, they were managing to dodge. They seemed to be falling into the groove of letting awareness and instinct judge their next move, rather than their mind, so he decided to spice things up. He stepped out of the circle and out of sight, making them both stop. Then came the pain as they felt blows being landed over their bodies.

Tranz stepped back into vision and sighed. "You said we had to get you out of the circle, what was that," Shego barked. "I said you had to KNOCK me out of the circle, I stepped out of it." "And you vanished," Kim added, "What the heck was that?" "Lunatei are heavy on stealth when it can be helped. Blocking your awareness of my soul equaled my vanishing from your eyes. You know, I could have killed you both several times during this. A demon certainly would have killed you if he were as dangerous as me." "Well take it easy," Kim said as she got to her feet, "This is our first day of this!" "You think a demon would care if it was your first day? Oh no Kim. You and Shego have to understand, I already am holding back, though with my abilities and healing, I could break every bone in your bodies multiple times before the day was out."

Shego got to her feet and dusted herself off, shouting, "Just try it!" Calmly, Tranz stepped back in his circle and they began to try again.

* * *

They trained long into the evening, with only Shego managing to land a single blow on Tranz until he called it quits an hour later. With that, he calmly dusted himself off and entered the house, assuring the Possible family that their daughter was going to be fine and that for her sake, it was best not to interfere. He accepted a plate of dinner and retreated to his room. 

Kim and Shego were beat. They were bruised. They were tired beyond belief. Between them, they had enough concentration to heal most of their wounds. Shego's comet healing would probably take over for her and Kim figured she'd have to wait until the morning to finish her own healing.

They helped each other up as they began the slow march to the house, supporting each other as they walked. "Pumpkin," Shego managed to say. "Yeah Shego?" "There's only one way to get out of this madness." "What's that?" "We have to kill Tranz," she replied jokingly. "Kill Tranz?" Kim asked, confused. "Yes, kill Tranz," Shego replied with a bit more humor in her voice.

"Kill Tranz," Kim said. "Kill Tranz," Shego copied. They walked right past the family and up to their room, with the words, "Kill Tranz." "Kill Tranz," coming from their mouths. It seemed the mantra was the only thing giving them the strength to climb the stairs to their room, seeing as how there wasn't enough left in them to even enjoy dinner.

They collapsed on Kim's bottom bunk and sighed relief. After a few moments, Kim found it in her to point out, "Your bed is top bunk…" "Too far away," Shego barely managed to say as she fell asleep in Kim's bed. Kim, equally tired, didn't argue, only let sleep come to her as well.

* * *

Ending Notes: Well there's the start of their training! It seems a bit brutal in my head, but meh, I've seen worse. At least they're managing to get along. Chapter Eight coming at you soon, for those of you reading this far, Thank You.  



	8. All Warriors Need a Wardrobe

Some Author's Notes: Chapter Eight! It took a while because I got bored, seeing as how the chapter is slow for me, but my thanks goes out to those reading regardless!

As always, the comments, reviews, and suggestions are welcome!

As always...I don't...own Kim Possible...I must shed a tear

* * *

Kim Possible curled up against her pillow, only to have it grab onto her tighter. Wait, that doesn't sound right. Kim made a few mental notes before opening her eyes. One: Her pillow was suddenly a little longer than she was. Two: Her pillow was nuzzled tightly against her, so close that she could feel its heartbeat. Three: Last night she fell asleep with Shego in her bed. 

Opening her eyes, she found that the hunch building in her mind was right. At some point during the night, she and Shego had found each other and cuddled each other in their sleep. Kim's head was underneath Shego's chin with their arms wrapped around each other. Kim could hear Shego's sleeping breath as she rubbed her chin into Kim's hair.

She slowly pulled herself free of Shego's sleeping embrace while trying to convince herself that what just happened…hadn't happened. It wasn't that sleeping with Shego was bad. It was just different. Sure, different had become her life lately, but one can only take so much difference.

Realizing that she was still in the same clothes from the day before, she quickly took a shower and changed, letting Shego sleep in when it hit her, it was seven in the morning. Normally, that wasn't bad, but Tranz had a thing about starting the day early.

Kim knocked at his door and got no response. She cracked the door a little and softly asked, "Tranz, are you in there?" Of course he wasn't. Tranz wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in. Frankly, Kim wasn't sure if he ever slept, the way he was always up and about whenever she was around.

A quick go around the house revealed that he was nowhere to be found. Just where had he gone? It certainly wasn't like him to fade away into thin air. Almost worried, Kim discovered a note, stating that he'd gone off early to do his own style of training. The note told her to enjoy her morning, since he'd be back by the afternoon and it'd be time to train again.

The morning was to herself. Kim thought of only one thing to do, go back to bed. She went back to her room and saw Shego, still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her heart skipped a beat as she considered crawling back in with Shego, after all, it wasn't bad, and like all her new different situations lately, it just took a little getting used to. After all, she found herself realizing Shego was soft and warm.

She started to wriggle back into bed, back into the spot she had awoken in and found herself eye-level with the other woman. She stared at her, finding the woman very pristine in her sleep. She looked over Shego's hair, her eyes, nose, and finally lips. She stared at them for a little while, wondering if they were as soft and warm as the rest of her before she heard a low voice asking, "You like something you see?"

Kim yelped a bit as the fact that Shego was awake set in. How long had she actually been conscious? Had she been so when Kim was trying worm her way back into her arms?

"I…well…I woke up and we were kinda like this," Kim said sheepishly. "So you figured you'd get back in for cuddle time," Shego said with mocking humor in her voice. "No, well, I don't know, I was going to go back to sleep, I mean Tranz gave us the morning off and everything." "You're changing the subject, Pumpkin, fact remains, morning off or not, you were admiring the view, so to speak." "Your eyes were closed, how did you—" Shego pointed to her eyes, not he normal emerald green, but the swirl of black that was the trademark Shadow Eye, which Kim knew saw in ways they didn't quite understand.

"I'm amazed you were able to use those so close to waking up," Kim commented. "Actually," Shego said, "I've been up since you first got up. I was just being lazy when you came back in and I pretended I was still asleep, then I felt you moving around and well…this Shadow Eye is really sneaky. So, what were you thinking while you were staring at me? Thinking of stealing a kiss?"

Kim rolled her eyes. Shego wasn't a morning person unless, it seemed, it meant messing with someone, in this case, Kim. "Look," Kim said, eager to change the subject, "Can we just enjoy our morning off?"

* * *

Training. That's what Tranz had fooled himself into thinking he wanted to do. In truth, he was mad at himself. He was mad for the amount of force he had to apply to training Shego and Kim. He'd never had to hit any creature besides a demon that hard. Even then, he had to hold back. It was something about how much force he resigned himself to use in hand-to-hand combat. 

Having Earth Dragon blood meant having Earth Dragon strength. It had been a struggle growing up, when he learned of his Termanket descent and decided to develop the skills. He quickly developed greater physical strength than any Moon Clan member he knew of. There was something to living your days, fighting your own strength to not break glass and equally brittle things. It was a pain fighting someone in a sparring match and trying your best to avoid breaking them in half.

That meant there was a fine line in training Kim and Shego. He always hated that line. It was so easy to cross when he was balancing on it. He had to hit with enough strength that they knew he was serious, but had to hold back, as to not kill them, which he knew he could have done several times.

Maybe that's why Fate decided to throw him something to work his frustrations out on. He had cornered a pair of demons that had disguised themselves as humans and were preying on a woman. They had her unconscious and they were prepared to devour her when he had appeared.

Eyes red instead of black, he'd already released his second seal, despite the risks. He needed to work off the steam and that meant cutting loose and not holding back. "I hope you know," he said, "I'm having a bad day. I'm going to break every bone in your bodies."

They said nothing, only rushed him. He smirked and slammed his palm into the first one's jaw, feeling it shatter. It sprawled back and gripped its now broken jaw and Tranz felt a moment of satisfaction. The second made its try and Tranz quickly slipped behind if and smashed his fist into its spine, quickly killing it before he was ready to.

He looked to the other, a look of horror in its eyes as it tried to run away. "OH NO," he shouted, grabbing it, digging powerful fingers into its collarbone. "I'm at least breaking every bone in _your _body," Tranz said before going to work.

It was a long, agonizingly painful, four minutes for the demon as Tranz stopped breaking bones. He now just continued bashing his fist against its skull, ignoring its pleas for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, GOD, I'm so sorry," It cried. "I won't eat another human again!" "I tore your teeth out," Tranz replied harshly, grabbing the sides of its head, his fingertips digging into it's skull, "I know you aren't!" His face was right in front of the demon's; the last image of the rage in his eyes forever burned into its eyes, before, with a sharp jerk, its face split, and Tranz held in each hand a torn hunk of its skull.

He continued to beat the living daylights out of his poor and already defeated opponent, eventually smashing his heel into its torn skull, as realization set in. He was acting like some kind of monster. Not even demons deserved death in that way.

This wasn't him. No, this was the Devil King in him that he'd brought to the surface. He quickly invoked his seals and placed himself back under control as he bowed and apologized to his defeated opponents before banishing their bodies. Then he turned to the girl.

She was unconscious, attractive, he told himself, but unconscious. He picked her up off the ground, not sure what to do with this tan-skinned woman in pink blouse and a tight, brown miniskirt. She definitely had the same athletic form Kim had. _"Probably another cheerleader,"_ he thought to himself as he finally found a bench to set her on.

He figured he should stick around until she woke up, but he still felt the Devil King in him burning. He prepared to leave her, perhaps observe her from a distance to make sure she woke up okay, when he heard, "Who are you?"

He whirled around and saw that she was awake. _"There goes that plan," _he thought. "My name is Tranz." "I'm Bonnie," she said. "What happened to those freaks?" Tranz wondered how much freak she saw and only replied, "I chased them off." "Good," she said, not showing the least bit of gratitude. "You better not have tried anything while I was out." "I wouldn't have thought of it, Bonnie."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. Was he being insulting or genuinely honest? She couldn't tell. "You look about my age, how come I've never seen you before," she asked. "I'm here on business," he said, "I'm a de-err…I'm a bodyguard." That was at least mostly true. He turned to walk away, satisfied that she was alright when he heard her say, "What kind of bodyguard saves a girl and doesn't walk her back to her house?" He didn't know how to reply, other than a simple, "Sorry," before they began to walk to her home.

"You look really tense," She finally said, breaking the silence between them as they rounded the corner. "I've been into some really tough things lately," he said, not caring to explain to someone else the complexity of being a demon hunter, a Devil King, and mentor to two women who he might have accidentally given his Devil King powers to.

"How about you," he finally said, taking note of how she was equally tense. He saw it in the way she walked and stood. That limber way she stood was forced, that was easy enough to tell. "I don't have any problems," she remarked, a little insulted. "You don't lie well," he said. "At least not to me." She made a noise of disgust and he let the matter drop.

* * *

Kim and Shego had spent the morning lounging about in the bed. There wasn't anything to really do until Tranz got back and they were still somewhat tired. Hours had gone by, actually an hour past noon, and still no sign of Tranz. Shego took the time to shower and change her clothes. They eventually went downstairs and fixed lunch, consisting of the dinner they had chosen to skip last night. 

They spent the time joking to each other and reminiscing their past encounters, occasionally stopping to stare at each other in an uneasy silence. Shego, more aggressive and eager to make the silence more productive pressed her lips against Kim's. It was what they both wanted, at least that's what Shego thought since she'd found Kim staring at her this morning. No, it was beyond that. She was certain that there was an attraction from day one.

They pulled away from each other after a moment and that unused silence sunk in again. Figuring she should say something, both women were prepared to comment when they only kissed again. This time, Tranz entered. Funny, they never heard any doors or anything. They quickly pulled away from each other and looked at him, desperate to bring words to the situation.

'Tranz," Shego began, "We can explain…" "We can?" Kim asked. "Well maybe 'explain' isn't the word," Shego replied to Kim. "Look ladies," Tranz said. "I don't care if you've fallen in love or something. I don't care if you already were in love. I certainly don't care what you do in your free time as long as it doesn't consist of using your abilities for destructive purposes. What I do care about is if you two are ready to train when it's time to train. Free time is over. Guess what time it is?"

Both women grinned at their somehow more-understanding-than-them mentor when it hit them. Sure they had feelings that had somehow bubbled to the surface, but that didn't seem to phase Tranz at all. He certainly didn't care as long as they could still function. If he saw nothing wrong with it, why should they?

They put their minds at ease as Tranz resumed his spot in his circle and began to once again train away at the girls, finding it easier to hold back, only causing minor pain instead of the severe pain he'd caused the night before.

They were all in good moods. Kim and Shego had found each other and what could have started as an awkward had been put into perspective by their mentor. Tranz though, mused over finding Bonnie. The girl was riddled with pressures she probably never expressed to anyone. Tranz had found it relatively easy to crack open her protective shell and get to the meat of things. She was a perfectionist, but not by choice. She told him of her older sisters and how they were always so perfect in everyone's eyes and how it was like she was supposed to follow in their footsteps.

As he deftly avoided a blow by Kim, he retaliated with a knee to the stomach and laughed lightly. He was enjoying himself as he remembered his morning. Bonnie'd even reminded him of himself in a few ways, though the amazing pressure came from different reasons. His family didn't despise him, they were more jealous than anything else…to think, hunters jealous because he had the power of a Devil King in him…his advice to the girl was to fuck it. Fuck her sisters. Fuck perfectionism. Fuck all the expectations on her. It was her life, not theirs after all. He'd dropped her off at her house and she insisted that they hang out sometime and he'd agreed.

His mind went back to the fight as Shego tried something new. Her arms went white as her plasma enhanced blades extended, brimming with green energy. "You sure you know how to use those," he asked as she began to attack. Kim started to say something, to calm Shego down or something, but she didn't have to, as Shego wasn't used to attacking with two-foot blades coming out of her arms.

Her swings were wild and overextending. Each one was as easy for Tranz to dodge until she swung, accidentally, at his face. He surprised her by catching the blade, even with the plasma leaking off it. She eyed the fingers holding her blade and smelled the burning skin, somehow bringing her back to the fact that she wasn't trying to kill Tranz. She retracted the blades and apologized to him.

Tranz offered a break for the day, as it was very unlikely that they'd end up fighting a demon that was as deadly as him anytime soon. He brushed himself off and noticed that Shego's plasma had done some damage to his clothes. He grimaced. He had no idea how to repair clothes and for that matter, he didn't know if burns were even capable of being repaired.

Kim eyed him inspecting his clothes and thought about it. From the time she'd met him to now, he hadn't actually changed clothes. For that matter, he didn't have any other clothes and with all they'd been through, these clothes were starting to smell. She talked it over with Shego as Tranz went inside and they agreed. With big smiles on their faces, they confronted Tranz.

"Why do I not like where this is going," Tranz asked the grinning females. "You're going to get," Kim started. "A wardrobe," Shego finished. "Why," was all he could muster as they grabbed his arms and slowly began dragging him out of the house against his will. "Because it's been weeks since I've seen you with that on," Kim said. "It's starting to smell bad, is what Princess means," Shego told him.

* * *

It was an interesting trip as they dragged Tranz to the mall and into Club Banana. Monique looked up for a moment to see Kim and the woman she was sure was on a Wanted Poster in Kim's locker dragging in some cute boy she'd never seen before who was protesting that all his clothes needed were a few stitches and a wash. 

"Hey Monique," Kim chimed. They hugged for a moment before Monique asked, "Girl, you left school in the middle of the week, what was that all about?" "No big," Kim said. "Just the usual stuff, saving the world, doing the impossible, so not the drama." "So who's the hottie?" "I'm Shego, nice to meet you, you're cute too." "What's a hottie," Tranz managed to get in as the three girls conversed.

It took a while before Kim was able to explain that Tranz and Shego had become her guests. Longer still to explain how her life had turned upside down. Unlike the last time she tried to talk to Monique about demons, her initial encounter with one, she had proof this time, Tranz, who wasn't sure how to prove demons existed except by explaining in his usual manner, which, as hard as it was to believe, was also impossible to not believe.

"So our boy here needs a new wardrobe," Monique said as the stories between Tranz and Kim finished. "How much money are you looking to spend?" Kim looked to Shego, who had suggested they use her money in the first place. It wasn't as though she minded. Drakken paid well and she had barely any use for her paychecks until recently. Even though Kim wasn't too keen on using money that was more than likely ill-gotten, Shego seemed the likely choice. "Lots," was the green-skinned woman's reply, making Monique smirk.

The entire time, Tranz was only a spectator in what was his wardrobe being selected. It's only right that he choose his own clothes, right? After all, he was going to be the one to wear them…

They settled on his wardrobe and after a few minutes of Kim and Shego arguing, they settled on what he would wear out, since they really were tired of his old clothes. He murmured to himself as he grabbed the clothes and went into a changing room, leaving Kim, Shego, and Monique to themselves for a few minutes.

"Hey Kim," Monique whispered to her. "Isn't that girl the same one as the picture in your locker?" She pointed to a smirking Shego who playfully jabbed Kim, purring a bit as she said, "You have a picture of me in your locker?" "It's a wanted poster," Kim quickly. "It's still sweet," Shego said, grabbing Kim for a quick and playful hug.

Monique arched an eyebrow at the scene as Kim giggled a bit before pushing Shego off of herself. "Is there…something going on between you two?" "We uhm," Kim said as Shego finished, "Found each other."

Monique was about to say something else when Tranz stepped out. She whistled a bit as she made a mental note on how she'd once again succeeded in choosing the right selection of clothes. It was tricky, considering she wanted to find something that seemed to go with him, and a guy from a demon hunting village didn't scream standard fashion. They actually had to dig way in the back for some of the more obscure things that the store had received by accident.

Dressed in black karate training pants with a tight, white, sleeveless shirt. On the left pantleg was the outline of a white dragon. On the back of the shirt was a black outline of a crescent moon that Kim and Shego both agreed would make his day. He stretched his hands in new leather, fingerless gloves and he twisted his arms a bit, showing off his physique far more than his old clothes did. He smiled at them, pleased with his new outfit, when Monique shoved him back into the room and shouted, "Put on the ENTIRE outfit!"

There was a bit of mumbling from the changing room as Tranz put on a leather trenchcoat that in his opinion was too heavy. The black leather had red trimming over it and Monique smiled proudly as the ensemble was truly complete.

"You're kidding me," Tranz said. "What," Monique exclaimed, shocked at his rejection of the jacket. "I can't fight in this thing," he said.

After a few minutes of the two arguing over functionality versus what looks cool, Tranz won out and Shego paid for his new wardrobe, though he refused to leave until they promised he could keep his old clothes.

They bid Monique farewell and began to walk away when Tranz felt an arm grab him and pull him back. Going into combat mode, Tranz turned and nearly took Bonnie's head off with a fist, but stopped.

"Sorry, sorry," Tranz offered the frightened woman as he dropped his fist. "Don't sneak up on me like that," "Right, I'll remember that," Bonnie said with a nervous smile. "What are you doing with Kim Possible?" "I live with her." "What? Why the heck do you live with Possible?" "I'm…her bodyguard." "Kim Possible needs a bodyguard," She asked skeptically.

Tranz tried to figure out an excuse when he heard, "Tranz, YOU know Bonnie?" "We met this morning" Tranz replied to a very shocked Kim. "Can you guys give us a few minutes?"

Shego and Kim left them alone and Bonnie and Tranz sat down. "What's up," Tranz asked her. "I just wanted to let you know…I took your advice, told my family to back off, told them it was my life, not theirs…my sisters were pretty mad at me." Bonnie stared into the floor until Tranz placed his hand on hers. "How do you feel though?" Tranz wasn't expecting an answer just then, but she looked him into the eye and she told him, "I feel happy. I'm glad I met you, you're a good guy, heck you're like my first real friend." Tranz smiled and offered, "You could always be friends with Kim too." "Let's not push it."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group of demon hunters, they were being watched by a small camera orb. Its video feed traveled via satellite, to the viewscreen over the desk of one Dr. Director. She turned her attention to her constant assistant, Agent Will Du. "What do you make of this," She asked him. "I don't know ma'am. Apparently Kim Possible has taken in Shego, though I can't say why." "We'll need to bring them in it seems. Tell me, what do we have on the other one?" "Nothing ma'am. He's practically a ghost. No birth records, no passports, nothing. For all intents and purposes, he doesn't exist." 

Dr. Director looked at her screen once more to Kim Possible and Shego, who were…giggling and hugging each other? Finally, she looked over to the one she didn't know, who had at some point, moved into the Possible home and was enjoying the company of…Kim's rival, Miss Rockwaller?

"Agent Du," She finally said, "Bring them in." "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Ending Notes: There's the end of Chapter Eight. If you managed through it, you have my thanks. Chapter Nine to come soon, Hah! Chapter Nine! Not even I thought I'd make it this far! 


	9. The Global Justice Connection

Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Nine of Kim's Outer Demons! As always, it's awesome if you made it this far. I will continue to do my best to bring you an exciting story!

Still do not own Kim Possible, still wishing there was some way to fix that.

* * *

"Move it ladies!" 

That was Tranz's reply to Kim and Shego, deep in the middle of the night.

The past few days had been full of intense training. The women had completed what was deemed as Phase One of Eclipse style. There were still two, far more difficult phases to go through, but all thins in time.

Mastering the energy of the soul was now the topic. With the trust in the soul gained from Phase One, using soul energy should be simple enough.

This was the second night that Tranz gave both women the morning off, only to train them hard during the night, giving them a larger battlefield than the backyard, the entire neighborhood.

Shego's graceful form leapt over a fence with ease. Her eyes scanned the area before leaping again, high into the light of a shining full moon. In her hand was a small beam of white light, something she and Kim learned to summon called a Spirit Baton, a non-lethal training weapon perfect for self-defense, as Tranz had put it.

Her body landed silently on a rooftop and she caught sight of Kim on a powerline. She whistled to herself as she marveled at the illusion of Kim's lightness. It was definitely their training at work. Something about mastering the soul made their heightened abilities…something more.

Running along a thin wire was Kim. She was searching for Tranz, still their opponent in training. She started thinking about how, even with her training before, now that she was messing around with the energy of her soul, she was jumping higher and moving faster. She even seemed lighter.

Kim began thinking about what other things she could do when she fell over, holding her back in pain. Twisting her body, she managed to land on her hands and feet before hopping up, avoiding another blow.

Shego winced as her Pumpkin hit the ground and hopped away. He was here, somewhere, stalking them. She stopped herself from rushing to check on Kim. "That's what he wants," she told herself before hearing, "I also like it when you guys stand still too long and talk out loud, makes you easy to find."

Shego swung her baton at the voice, watching Tranz's body arch out of the way and bring his own baton to her ribcage. "Son of a—" she managed to shout as she swung expertly at him, only to see him shift to the side and bring a powerful leg against arm, sliding it down her arm and pinning her hand to the ground. Counterattack never made it to her mind as his own baton smashed into the back of her skull, dropping her.

"You'll be down for a moment," he said, kneeling to the now growling woman. "Seriously, don't try to get up too fast, it'll hurt worse."

Just then, he realized he'd fallen prey to his own tactics. He'd stood there too long and he's said something, giving him away to Kim, who didn't hesitate to attack. _"She's getting good,"_ he thought to himself as he bobbed and weaved out of her strong attacks. Still, even with her improvements, she was dealing with a pro.

He quickly pulled his act together and began to parry her moves when he was kicked from behind by a second Kim that vanished as soon as she made contact. Recovering, Tranz spent a few moments dodging Kim and her split-second double, who kept appearing for a fast blow and vanished as fast as she appeared.

Tranz dropped back and put one foot in front of the other, aiming his baton forward, easing into a position that Kim only saw him assume once before, on the night they met. "Oh no," she got out as he vanished and appeared behind her. "I wouldn't move too fast, if I were you," he called out as she turned and instantly dropped to the ground, bruises forming over her body.

"What was THAT!" She cried out as Tranz knelt to inspect her. He said nothing as he looked over her body and made note of the bruising, a bit of guilt in his eye. "You were…creating a soul double of yourself," he said as he began a healing spell on her. "It's a Moon Dragon technique where you use a bit of your soul and create a copy of yourself…it's a rather amazing move. You actually can attack multiple times at once, giving the illusion of speed. It has to be used just right though, the double only lasts for a fleeting second…I…with my training…can make multiple copies, combined with a heavy burst of speed…it's one of my most lethal moves, just because of how hard it would be to block…sorry Kim, I went a bit crazy there I figure…something about you pulling that move out of nowhere caught me off guard."

"Well," Kim said as the last of her injuries faded, "take it easy on us, we're not perfect just yet.

"Hey Pumpkin," Kim heard Shego call out from the roof where she was downed. "Yeah Shego," She called out. "Did he stop hitting us, or are we still training?" Kim looked to Tranz, who shrugged and said, "Sure, you guys earned it."

* * *

Kim and Shego entered their room and like usual, collapsed on Kim's bottom bunk. "You know," Kim said to the older woman, "These last couple of days, you never seem to use your bunk anymore." "Well," Shego replied, "It's simpler and more fun to stay down here with you." 

Kim blushed slightly, but that faded as she noted a devious look in Shego's eyes. "Shego, what are you thinking," she asked, getting no reply from her. "Come on Shego, we're tired and aching, we really shouldn't—"

Shego quickly rolled over onto Kim and began tickling the younger girl, who laughed uncontrollably until she finally forced the woman off her. Now it was Kim's turn and she didn't wait a moment before dropping onto Shego and tickling her back. After all, turnabout is fair play, right?

They exchanged bouts of tickling for a few minutes until they were both red in the face from laughing, well, Kim was red in the face, for Shego, it was more a dark green. They finally stopped, Kim on top of Shego, both trying to catch their breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

They kissed. Their lips locked in a passionate embrace that made Kim melt until she found the overwhelming urge to giggle.

Shego had taken the moment to resume her tickle attack on an unsuspecting Kim. "Shego," she got out between laughs, "we were having a moment!" That was all she could say before laughing again as Shego rolled her over, now on top of Kim and replied, "I'm having my own special kind of moment, and we're both enjoying it."

* * *

Outside, on the porch, Tranz stared up at the moon in all its full glory. "You know," he told his giant glowing companion, "It's nights like these that make me realize I don't want to be down here. I want to be up there, with you." 

"Getting sentimental, are we Little Brother?"

Tranz hopped as he ran off the porch and looked up the roof to see a man standing there. Shoeless, wearing red sweatpants with a black, cotton vest with red lining, the figure jumped to the ground and ran his fingers through his long, shoulder-length red hair. He smiled and flashed his blue eyes and stood there, ready for what would come next.

"HAKKAH!" Tranz found himself shouting as he hugged the man, who gave him a strong embrace. "What are you doing here," Tranz finally asked as he pulled away. "Well," Hakkah started, "I got my own city. I was on my way to Go City and decided to drop you a visit." He glanced up at the house and back to Tranz, "So, you look like you're doing well."

They talked for a bit, Tranz explaining his new adventure in life being a mentor to two of the most lethal women he'd ever come across in his opinion. He made note of their training under him, gaining, "Whoa, whoa, wait, you did an Aura Link Ritual, YOU, a Devil King?" A bit upset, Tranz retorted with, "You're the Fire Clan's Devil King, what's it to you?" "Oh I don't know, something seems STUPID about the concept of making more Devil Kings." "I preformed the seals, they're fine."

After a few moments of uneasy silence, Tranz decided to take the conversation elsewhere. "So, twenty and finished Adrajit training, not bad…of course Little Brother finishes first." "Well," Hakkah quickly said, "Devil Kings naturally go through training fast, and it's not like I spent my entire time training like you, ya stick in the mud. There were other things to do." "Oh yes, the girls, the getting into trouble…" Tranz let himself trail off. "You know it buddy!"

Hakkah patted Tranz hard on the back before asking, "So, these women you're teaching…are they hot?" "What kind of question is _that_?" Tranz shot back, almost blushing. "It's an honest question," Hakkah said, trying to hold back his laughter. "Well, are they?" "Look," Tranz started to say as he found the words, "They're very beautiful, it's just…" "Just what, you sleeping with 'em? You _dog_!" "NO," Tranz said a little too loudly. "No," he said again. "They're my students, that wouldn't even be right!" "So you wouldn't mind if I had a go with them?" "Actually I would. Fire Clan's ideas of fast paced relationships and Love 'Em and Leave 'Em won't float well as long as I'm protecting them. Besides, I think they're more into each other."

Raising an eyebrow, Hakkah said, "Kinky, me likey." "Hakkah," Tranz said dryly. "Fine, fine," Hakkah said with his arms up in defeat. "You win." Hakkah smirked a little after saying it to bring to mind, "You know, Arita's still thinking about you." Tranz coughed. Arita was the Devil King of the Water Clan, the Mazuret. While pretty and growing up with a crush on Tranz, he was far too busy to pay attention to her and at this point wasn't interested in the least.

"She's nearby, Jump City," Hakkah continued with a smirk. "Jump City," Hakkah continued, "World's easiest position for a demon hunter as far as I'm concerned." "What makes you say that," asked Tranz. "Well...it has something to do with the fact that it's the home of the Teen Titans…and the Titans beat freakin' Trigon!"

Tranz blinked in disbelief. Trigon was one of the Devil Kings of the demon world, and he could barely believe that he was defeated by anyone, even these Teen Titans. It would indeed be a VERY easy city to be stationed to.

"Such a shame," Hakkah told Tranz. "I was hoping for Jump City. I happen to find that Raven girl pretty hot for the daughter of a demon Devil King. Anyways," He turned to Tranz. "I think I have some things to do. You take care of yourself, don't let those woman get you killed."

Tranz only nodded as his brother from another Clan vanished into the night.

* * *

Morning brought silence. Tranz had long since been awake, but it was Kim and Shego's time to sleep. So Tranz waited in his room, doing nothing. After all, it wasn't like he could cook them breakfast or anything. 

Afternoon brought a meeting with Ron, whom Kim hadn't talked to in a while thanks to her training. Shego preferred to stay in bed, not particularly thrilled over the thought of greeting the "Sidekick". This brought Tranz his first encounter with Bueno Nacho.

'Don't knock the Naco," Ron told a very skeptical Tranz. "Just try it, it's the bomb!" "Bombs explode!" Tranz quickly pointed out as he looked over his food. "I don't want to explode!" "Dude, it's a saying. Just relax, it's good." "Hehe," Rufus cried out as he took a bite out of Tranz's naco. "Good!" it finished, looking up to see a horrified Tranz.

"The rat just took a bite out of it! I'm not eating it now! Besides, you cannot convince me this is food!"

Kim sighed as Ron and Tranz argued over what food was. How long had it been since she'd talked to him? How long had it been since she abandoned him for training? No, she hadn't abandoned him, but it felt like she did.

She kept deep in thought until a familiar, "Boo-yah!" snapped her mind out of it and Kim made note that Tranz had indeed taken a bite of his food. "Look, Ron," Kim finally managed to say, taking the boy's attention from Tranz and his little victory. "I…" she started to say when Ron interrupted.

"No KP, I need to say something." Ron swallowed hard, fighting the feeling of his throat drying out on him as he tried to find some way to bring his words to the surface. He felt a tug on his shirt and noticed Rufus giving him a 'thumbs up' and he smiled to the naked rodent before continuing his conversation with Kim.

"I wanted to let you know I've been spending a lot of time meditating with my Mystical Monkey Powers and I think I've hit a wall, so to speak. I don't think I can get any better the way I am. That's why I made my decision. I'm leaving Middleton for a little while."

Kim couldn't believe what she heard. Ron was leaving? Ron can't leave! Ron's part of Team Possible! "What do you mean," Kim quickly shouted loud enough for the entire restaurant. "I'm sorry Kim," Ron gave her, "I don't think I'm that much help right now. You have Tranz and Shego, so the three of you can tackle pretty much anything without my help. I'm the sidekick, Kim. I'm the distraction. You don't need a distraction. You need something that can take a demon's head off."

Feeling a sudden urge to well up and cry, Kim fought the emotion down and choked a bit. Ron was serious about this and it didn't look like she could talk him out of this. She was so caught up, she didn't even see Tranz leaving.

"Look, KP," Ron said after a few moments of silence. "It'll be okay. I'm getting transferred to Yamannouchi, I've been there before. Besides, the Ron Man will be back before you even realize he's gone!" He tried to look her in the eye, but she quickly stared at the floor, making him rub his arm in nervous frustration. Getting up from his seat, he gave Kim a hug as a sort of goodbye, not wanting to voice it verbally, and left without another word.

Team Possible was down one member. That was the only thing on Kim's mind. How could he think he was useless? He was Kim's oldest and best friend. He would never be useless to the redhead's eyes. She almost didn't register it when a man in a blue jumpsuit approached her and called her name. Looking up, Kim saw that he obviously belonged to Global Justice.

"Sorry," She said before figuring out why he was here. "Tell Dr. Director that I'm not available to do a mission just right now." "This is no mission ma'am," The man said. "I'm under orders to bring you into headquarters, either of your own will or, if you resist, under arrest. I respect you ma'am. You do things a lot of us can't. I'd prefer not to have to resort to arresting you."

Kim, not in a fighting mood, accepted the man's order and went with him to a black van waiting outside the restaurant.

* * *

Global Justice headquarters was always imposing to Kim. There was just something about an organization this big looking to someone like her to work for them that was unsettling. Sure, she saved the world and that was her job as it were. Sure their job is saving the world too. Nevertheless, with all their resources and capabilities, for them to look to her, well it felt like they had no problem placing the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

She was led to Dr. Director's office and was shown a seat next to a slightly messed up Shego. The woman looked fine enough, it's just she had a few marks on her body and she smelled like she was on fire recently. There were odd, metallic mittens on her hands, probably to keep her from using her plasma. _"Boy," _Kim thought, _"If they only knew what else she could do right now…"_ Shego, eager to hide her nervousness, told Kim that when she resisted, they tried to stun her with tasers. When that hadn't worked, thanks to her new demon hunting training and her comet powers, they tried again, the second time with twelve. That had done the trick.

There was no way Kim could understand how Shego felt right now. Sure, she was more powerful than anyone in this building aside from Kim, but these were still authorities that had every right to place her in jail. Part of her told her to flee. Another part told her to stay put. There was even a part that said to hold onto Kim for support and never let go, no matter what.

The sound of Dr. Director entering her office brought both women back to reality. The one-eyed woman sat at her desk and silenced Kim, who tried to say something. "Please, Miss Possible," Dr. Director said, "We can have all the explanation time you need when our other guest arrives."

Other guest? The only thing on the women's minds was that the other guest would have to be Tranz, but could they even get ahold of him? It didn't seem likely. As they both prepared to say that catching him would be a wild goose chase, he entered with Will Du, both smiling, with a look on their faces that looked like they had been laughing over something.

"That guy's hilarious," Tranz said, sitting down as Agent Du left the room. He quickly noticed Shego and Kim staring at him bewildered. "What?" Tranz couldn't understand why they were so amazed at him. He'd laughed in front of them before, at least he thought he had. "How'd they get you," Shego eventually asked. "I didn't think you could get caught," Kim followed.

"It's not so bad," Tranz said. "I left when you and Ron were having your talk and I met Bonnie. We talked for a bit, walked for a bit, then Agent Du approached me and asked if I would come with him. He said it was important and he told me what the other choice would be. I kinda like the guy, he was actually honest about believing that he didn't have the force to take me down if I resisted."

It literally boiled down to 'he was asked and he'd said okay'. Neither girl could believe it, but before they could say anything, Dr. Director began to speak. "Now, Miss Possible, now you can explain to me how you have a deadly, wanted criminal in your house, as well as a veritable ghost."

"You believe in ghosts?" Tranz asked, amazed. Demons were one thing. Ghosts, those were total nonsense.

"She means that they don't have any records of you," Kim told him. "As far as they can tell, you don't exist, but here you are." Tranz nodded in understanding and sat back, letting Kim figure out how to tell Dr. Director of how her life had changed big time. How somehow, demons were real. How somehow, Tranz became her mentor. How somehow, Shego was her fellow pupil. She stopped, waiting for the Head of GJ's answer to all she said.

"Demons," Dr. Director said in a calm voice. "Interesting. We've actually known about them for years. We just can't do a damn thing against them. Now about your relationship with Shego here." Kim was shocked, to say the least. After all she'd said, the most unbelievable thing was that she'd fallen in love with Shego? That can't be right.

"We found each other," Shego replied sharply. "Now what's this about you trying to hunt demons?"

Kim breathed relief at Shego quickly changing the subject. She wasn't particularly sure herself how it had happened, but it had, and 'We Found Each Other' was starting to become their slogan.

It was only around then that Tranz noticed. It was weak, but it was there. He silently cursed himself for not feeling it sooner and he commented, "There's a demon in this building, isn't there?" Dr. Director looked surprised, _"This boy is something else," _she thought. All the advanced equipment of Global Justice at her disposal and her own people can't narrow down where a demon is without visual confirmation, not yet at least. Here this boy is and he just notices right away.

"Yes, there is," Dr. Director finally said. "It's in holding in one of our R&D departments." Tranz looked confused and went to Kim for help. "Research and Development. They make stuff." He nodded in understanding again. "We can get to that later," Dr. Director said. "It's more important to see how we proceed with you and Shego. After all, neither of you are legal."

Tranz wouldn't go for it, not now. There was business to be done. "Me, I come from a clan of demon hunters. There are six different clans. We've been operating for far longer than you. As for Shego, she's not a criminal now. What's the problem?"

Dr. Director rubbed her temples. Now that he was aware there was a demon, it seemed the boy wouldn't relax. "Tranz," Kim finally said, as if sensing him tensing up. "No Miss Possible," Dr. Director shot in, "He has a mission on his mind. There's something he wants to see. We should let him see it or he might become impossible to get along with."

* * *

It had been silent as the group of four rode an elevator to the very depths of the headquarters. It was silent as they marched into R&D department #12. It wasn't silent as they came across the cage of a six foot spider, laying on the ground. It was large, hairy, and had apparently been defanged. Two of its legs had been removed and multiple wires had been inserted into it. 

"How'd you capture it," Shego asked as Kim looked away. The sight to her was sickening. "It became trapped under a collapsing building eleven years ago. We recovered it and began studying it." "But why?" Shego asked.

"Because she's trying to fight demons. Aren't you?" Tranz was straight to the point. To a degree, he felt insulted. Demon hunting was something his people were supposed to take care of. "I'm talking to it," he said before approaching the cage. He entered with no hesitation, puzzling Dr. Director, who was sure that the cage was locked.

"Demon," he called out to it. It wearily raised its head at him and hissed before laying back down. "Demon, why are you humiliating yourself like this? You let yourself be captured by them? Subjected yourself to this torture? That's not the demon way, you should have devoured them all." "Ask the woman," came a tired voice, the demon's.

"Doctor Director," asked the soft voice of Kim.

The head of Global Justice sighed heavily. It looked like some explaining was in order. "Eleven years ago, I was still an agent in Global Justice, as was my brother, you know him as Gemini, but back then, he was still Sheldon Director. We had a sibling rivalry that kept us at our best, making us a good team. We did some amazing things together, Miss Possible. We stopped some of the world's most dangerous people. Then one day we caught hint of a string of murders. Normally, Global Justice wouldn't be concerned with the matter, but this was different. Reports claimed it was some creature of genetic mutation. My brother and I were sent out to investigate and we came upon…that…_thing_. It tried to attack and we countered, doing no good. Eventually, we were chased into a condemned building. This _creature_ attacked wildly, taking out what little support beams that were left. The building was coming down and my brother and I were trying to escape when it interfered, trying to go in for the kill I suppose. It would have had me, but Sheldon intervened. It took his hand. The _monster _took his hand."

Kim and Shego noticed the tears beginning to swell in Dr. Director as she recalled the story. "We escaped and the building collapsed on it, that _freak_. Afterwards, while we made an effort to retrieve its body, we discovered it in the rubble, alive somehow." "I took her eye when she got too close," they heard the spider demon say. Ignoring it, they let her finish. "It wasn't long until we started finding more accounts, similar situations. Soon, we understood that there were forces at work that Global Justice didn't know how to contain and we decided to use that _abomination_ to figure out how to fight back."

She laughed to herself a bit, wiping a tear from her eye as her story continued. "It seemed like the more we studied them, the more my brother started to change. It was mild at first, but our sibling rivalry somehow turned into hatred. He started calling himself Gemini and became obsessed with demons and how to control them. Global Justice couldn't sanction his actions and he left, frustrated, but not before ripping his own eye out in blind anger. It wasn't long until he founded the Worldwide Evil Empire and started his own quest for control of demons. To this day, I never knew what happened. We…we would fight, but it was never like this. There was sibling love, now there's only so much anger and hatred. How could he change like that so much?"

Her story finished, Tranz paid close attention to the demon. "Demon," he said. "I've had my back turned to you all this time. I'm in your cage. I'm unarmed. Why haven't you attacked me?" "You're not worth it," it said. "I wouldn't waste my time on you." "Really, so, how many humans have you tried to devour since you were captured?" "Plenty," it said through harsh breathing. "He never attacked anyone after me," Dr. Director corrected.

"Really," Tranz said, interested. "I don't think you can attack humans anymore, demon. Your humanity won't let you." "I have no humanity!" it replied harshly. "I am a proud demon!" "Yes," Tranz added. "A proud demon who let itself be a test subject for eleven years, for lowly humans." "I was biding my time." "For eleven years?"

Tranz made a noise of mockery, prompting the demon to leap with amazing speed and lunge at him. He made no motion to move and the demon stopped inches from his face, giving Tranz a close-up of the arachnid. "Like I thought," he said as it lowered itself.

"Why can't I kill you," it asked angrily. "Why can't I kill ANY of you?" "Do you want to know the answer," Tranz inquired. "You know what's wrong with me, you lie." "It's true, I know, but you might not like the answer." "Tell me," it hissed. "All those years ago, when you were chasing them. You were overconfident. All demons are, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Still, when you attacked her, Dr. Director, you didn't expect her brother to interfere. Further still, when you made contact with him, when you bit into his hand, you did something, something rare. When two powerful souls come into contact like that and one isn't destroyed by the other, they mix and mingle. The problem is that you ate part of him, but not all of him. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but I'm willing to bet that his soul was actually stronger than yours. You both gained something from the other. His dark side was released, amplified through your demonic soul while his soul gave you something demons tend to lack on their own, humanity. That's why you let them do this to you."

Everyone was listening intently on his words, almost standing on their toes as Tranz stared into the creature's many eyes, finishing with, "You feel guilty." "You lie!" it roared. Tranz, having enough, left the cage, ignoring the yells of the demon as it rattled its cage. "I have no humanity! I don't feel guilt! I WILL DEVOUR YOU! I WILL DEVOUR ALL OF YOU! DO NOT IGNORE ME BOY!"

"Ma'am," Tranz said. "Can we go back to your office, it's getting noisy."

* * *

The trip back to her office was as quiet as the trip to the lab, but for different reasons. Dr. Director didn't expect this level of awareness from the boy, even if he did claim that this was his job. Even Shego and Kim were shocked that he could tell something so minute and discrete from the story. 

Sitting down, Dr. Director began the conversation. "Tranz," she said coolly, having time to collect herself. "I want you to know that I will delete Shego's criminal record, and release you, despite your lack of information on one condition. I want you to come to work for Global Justice." Tranz shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I already belong to a clan. Besides, my ways are not for teaching your entire organization. Leave demon hunting to the professionals."

"Hold up, wait a minute," Shego quickly said, "This _does _get me off the hook, oh great teacher of mine." "I know Shego," Tranz countered, "But I can't agree to sharing my ways with them. There's no way I'd agree to it."

"I don't want you teaching my men," Dr. Director said. "I want you to help my brother." This caught Tranz's attention. "Is there any way for you to help him?" "Well yes," Tranz said, "If we got him near the original demon, we could return both souls to normal, but then you have to deal with a very angry demon that just relearned how to kill." "I'm hardly concerned about that. You seem to know how to deal with such things. It's far more important that Sheldon be stopped from his evil ways. It's more important to bring down WEE. That…and I miss my brother. Please. I won't beg you, but this is very important to me. I'm asking for your help."

Help. It seemed like he was helping way too many people. Kim, Shego, and now, this new woman was asking that he help save her brother's soul. Training and discipline said to refuse and demand to be brought back to his post. Humanity told him that he had to help her. The ever-so-subtle flash of a puppy-dog pout from Kim also put things into perspective.

"I'll do it." He said. "I'll work until your brother's out of the picture, so to speak. After that, you're on your own."

Kim hugged Tranz and whispered, "Thank you," in his ear while Shego, truly ready to leave now that she wasn't going to jail, crossed her arms and made a sound of annoyance.

Dr. Director leaned on her desk, resting on her elbows before saying, "Excellent. Welcome to Global Justice."

A smile from Kim, a look of approval from Dr. Director, and the annoyed frown of Shego. _"What have I gotten myself into," _was the only thing on Tranz's mind before, _"Hakkah's right. Jump City would have been so much simpler…"

* * *

_

Ending Notes: Well there's Chapter Nine for you, and I hope you enjoyed! Be on the lookout for small stories on Hakkah's adventures in Go City if you're interested.

Chapter Ten on its way! Like always, reviews, comments, suggestions, I welcome them all!


	10. Kingly Power

Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Ten and thanks for reading this far! Plot, plot, plot! Guess what's gonna be in this story? For those of you that always comment, you have my thanks! Encouragement goes a long way! For those of you wondering, the story has officially crossed into DC universe, although it's hardly canon. Also, be on the lookout for side stories of Ron in Yamannouchi and Hakkah in Go City!

Still completely don't own Kim Possible. Might have to wage war on Disney.

------------------

Peace and quiet. That was the definition of the week. It was a week off from school thanks to teacher workdays, and Kim was enjoying every minute of the break. Kim's mother had a medical conference out of town and the rest of the family had left with her. Hey, even Tranz decided to go easy and let both her and Shego enjoy the week off.

Like the rest of the week so far, that Wednesday was quickly ending. It was ten at night and Shego was zoned out into the television, followed in mentality by Kim, who had been resting her head comfortably in Shego's lap.

Monique was over, spending the week with Kim and company since there was nothing better to do. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching television with the other women.

It was a horror film, and its movie charms were working over all three of them, constantly making them jump from their spots or stifle a quick scream. Most noted was Shego, who tried extra-hard to make sure no one saw her fear of the film.

The only one not subject to the movie's magic of fear was Tranz, who had been sitting on the floor with Monique. The majority of the movie completely unaffected him, only certain parts invoking a certain emotion from him, complete humor. How could people, Kim and Shego especially, be scared of some horror and gore movie? From all he'd shown them, Tranz would figure that they'd be laughing at the cheesy effects to.

Trying their best to restrain themselves until the movie was over proved difficult, down to a point where Kim and Shego leapt in the air, to what Tranz swore was five feet. He would have made a comment if not embarrassed over Monique burying her head in his shoulder.

"Why would you do this to yourselves?" Tranz asked as the movie's credits rolled. "Well," Shego began, "people like to scare themselves for fun." "Okay," Tranz said nodding, "What would compel the two of YOU to do this to yourselves? Demons not enough for you?"

"There's a difference between scary things and scary things that can actually get you," Monique stated.

Kim was prepared to comment when a noise was heard, a familiar crackling noise that meant something was forcing its way through the barrier over Kim's house.

"Demon," Kim, Shego, and Tranz said simultaneously. Tranz got up, prepared to dispatch it when Kim and Shego waved him down. "We'll get it," Kim told him as she and Shego walked to the door. "You sure," Tranz commented, "It is your week off after all." "Relax," Shego said. "This'll be over in no time," she added as they walked out the door.

Tranz returned to the television, making note of Monique, who was going for the window. "I wouldn't look out there," Tranz said over a low roar from the demon and noises associated with battle. "But I've never seen a demon before," Monique replied excitedly, eager to take a look at the fight.

"Seriously," Tranz said, staring into the television. "You won't like what you see. Besides, it should be over soon enough."

Monique sat down and nudged Tranz a bit forcefully before grabbing the remote and changing the channel to wrestling, as a small crash was heard. "Shouldn't we…" Monique began to say before Tranz replied, "Just ignore it."

She bit her lower lip while complying to Tranz, trying to get into her favorite sport as a smash was heard outside. "So," Tranz quickly said to keep Monique off the battle outside. "These guys get paid to pretend to fight?" "Y-yeah," Monique replied as a sickening thud was heard outside.

"Look, are you sure we should just ignore them out there," She finally said as her patience boiled thin. "Just relax," Tranz stated, "If there was a problem, I'd go outside to help."

A few minutes of silence and the door opened. Kim and Shego entered and sat down with a huff before laughing, proud of their accomplishment without Tranz.

"We had our fill," Shego said cheerfully, forgetting Monique was in the room and knew nothing of the sort. "Fill of what," Monique chimed as Tranz, ignoring her, said, "You banished the body," the boy never taking his eyes off the television as if this was all normal. "Of course," Kim replied before adding, "We would have saved you some, but the barrier wasn't exactly going to let us bring some to you." "That's fine," he said, "I'm full anyways."

"Full of what," Monique shouted, getting everyone's attention. "She didn't see anything?" Kim asked Tranz. "Not a thing. I told her not to worry about it." "Girl," Monique told Kim, losing the little patience she had left after Tranz not letting her watch, "What the heck's going on? What did you get your 'fill' of? What couldn't you bring Tranz? I thought that barrier only stopped demons!"

Finding the right words for Monique proving difficult, Kim sighed relief as Shego said, "Me, Kimmie, and Tranz have to eat demons after we slay them to keep our strength up and keep ourselves from becoming demons ourselves, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Not the way I would have put it," Tranz said, "but basically she's right." "Oh," said a surprisingly calm Monique. "Is that all?" The trio nodded at her and she nodded back before fainting.

"Why do people faint when we tell them these things," Tranz asked both women, getting shrugs in return. "Well," Tranz said while scooping up Monique, "I suggest we turn in for the night. I'll put her to bed and you two can do whatever." "Right, right," Kim said as Shego commented, "I still can't believe you gave her your bed." "It's only for the week," Tranz answered, "Besides, it's not like I sleep as long as either one of you."

------------------

The next day brought Kim's turn to make breakfast between the three women, seeing as how Tranz's idea of breakfast consisted of a dead demon. She silently cursed herself while cooking, knowing that she didn't cook as well as her mother, but as far as Tranz was concerned, 'people food' was 'people food'.

During breakfast, Tranz lost himself in the paper and Kim giggled at the sight, him currently looking so similar to her father.

"Hey, you guys know that blue guy, Dr. Drakken," Tranz brought up over the silence of breakfast. "Dr. D," Shego said, "What about him?" "It says here that he pleaded insanity during his trial and that he's being committed for psychiatric help." "It's about time," Shego muttered, and Kim found herself agreeing. The man was a nutcase, and that was putting it lightly.

Before anymore breakfast conversation could continue, a familiar beeping was heard that shocked Kim a bit before she remembered it was her Kimmunicator. It had just been so long since she'd used it, or needed to know something that Tranz couldn't answer, after all, they were neck-deep in his element now.

Grabbing her device, Kim saw the beaming face of Wade on the monitor, saying, "Guess who's back in business?" Confused, she asked, "What do you mean by that?" "I mean, Kim, that Global Justice gave me access to all kinds of top-secret tech! Doctor Director filled me in on the situation and figured I'd be your best support in an emergency. Heh, demons, boy Kim, you sure don't know how to live a normal life." "So not the drama Wade," Kim replied on instinct.

Politeness kicking in, she aimed the Kimmunicator at Tranz and introduced him, a bit shocked to hear Wade saying that they'd met once before, although it was an emergency. All the while, Kim was musing over having Wade back, especially for something as insane as demon hunting.

"Oh," Wade said, "That reminds me. Global Justice grabbed some satellite photos that might give us an idea of what WEE is up to. They found a few of Gemini's henchmen studying some ruins and were able to get some hi-def photos. Dr. Director figured Tranz might know something."

He went at his computer in a blur, quickly pulling up images to Tranz, who had taken ahold of the Kimmunicator and was staring intently with the three women over his back trying to get their own look.

As images flashed by, Tranz didn't see anything that leapt up at him as important until they reached the next photo. "Wait, go back to that last one," Tranz requested, sure he saw something. As he got his wish, his blood ran cold and he backed away, dropping the Kimmunicator and accidentally running into the women behind him.

Kim grabbed up her device and looked at the picture that had Tranz about to freak. It was a crude drawing on a wall of twelve figures surrounding a giant creature with nine heads. It looked like they were doing battle with it.

"What's this supposed to mean," she asked as Tranz got to his senses, even though it looked like he'd just turned white with fear.

"I uhm…er…that is to say…" Tranz shook his head clear of the nonsense for a moment before finally focusing his mind back on business. "Wade," he said, ignoring Kim's question for a moment. "Are there any pictures of say…a fang-shaped sword?" "Well yeah," Wade answered, "There's a weird looking sword in one of the pictures." "I…see…"

Tranz started to turn around, eager to spend some time by himself to think things over. If what he thought was true, then the world was in for a heap of trouble.

Unfortunately, Shego blocked his exit, now intent on learning what scares a guy like Tranz. "Spill," was all she said.

Defeated in his attempt to escape, Tranz sat down at the table, followed by the women, Kim setting the Kimmunicator down, propped up so even Wade could get a look at him. "Okay," he finally said. "I'm going to explain what that was…but beforehand, I have to explain to you a secret I've been keeping from you." He sighed deeply, taking the small moment to himself before, "I'm going to have to tell you the legend of the Devil Kings."

Devil Kings. The two words together seemed to beckon both Kim and Shego, like the term was familiar, even though they didn't know anything of the subject. Still, something in them knew what he was talking about, and they could feel the seals that he had earlier performed on their backs beginning to grow in temperature.

"Long ago," Tranz said, "The six dragons of legend had forced demons into their own realm and set up the Great Barrier to keep them at bay. Then they founded the six clans of demon hunting. Time passed and they went on in age, they, fully aware that they were going to die, left the clans to die in peace, fearing that the clans would give into temptation and devour their flesh to gain unfathomable power. Unfortunately, for reasons no one understands, their souls refused to die out when they returned to the Source of all souls. They absorbed a great deal of power from the Source and were expelled, quickly splitting apart and inhabiting twelve individuals from birth. Six belonged to, and always shall belong to the six Dragon Clans. The other six belong to demons. Due to the amazing powers they tend to have and their vicious, mostly uncontrollable natures, they were called the Devil Kings."

Tranz took a couple of breaths, letting his story sink into everyone's minds before continuing.

"No one knows why it's always six of us versus six of them. It can't be balance, simply because the demon Devil Kings live far longer and develop their powers greater than their human counterparts. Another confusing aspect is that the power goes from one being to the next in the event of death. In other words, when a Devil King dies, its power quickly searches out a new host, most preferably a newborn for more unexplained reasons. Now…" His voice trailed off as he swallowed hard. "Remember when I told you girls that the seals on your backs were for precautionary purposes?" Kim and Shego looked at each other and nodded. "Well…that's because _I _am one of the Devil Kings and in sharing my spiritual essence with you in our ritual, I gave you…my power as a Devil King. Those seals are the same ones I have to hold back my powers."

Tranz stopped the story there, preparing himself for a verbal assault of hurt trust and the like, but got nothing. He looked up to the women and saw their faces, a look of expectation in them. Puzzled, he said nothing until Shego broke his silence. "Well?" "Well what," he replied. "Well aren't you telling us this stuff to tell us the important thing?"

Tranz blinked in disbelief. He looked over to Kim, who looked more eager for information than angry that she had some raging beast inside her. "You guys aren't mad," he asked finally. "Not really," Kim replied, staring at him. "Yeah, Drakken's done way worse," Shego offered. "The unexpected it part of this game, I figure," Kim said, with Shego following, "Now get to that important part, the part that makes us as scared as you looked."

"Right," Tranz slowly said. He was still amazed that they weren't miffed at him or anything. Then again, these were some amazing women he was dealing with.

"One day," he continued, "After it was apparent that our demon curse was not enough, the heavens sent down a new threat. It was a frightening monster of unimaginable power that ravaged the land, devouring the souls of demon and human alike. It was never given a name out of fear. It was like giving it a name would solidify it in our hearts and minds more than it already was. So it was called The Beast. It took all twelve Devil Kings to wage war against it and even they weren't enough. The greatest damage done to it was taking one of its fangs. All that could be done was to trap it into a world by itself, similar to that of the Demon World, except alone, it would have nothing to feed on and hopefully go dormant. The plan worked, mostly. Unfortunately, one of the Devil Kings retrieved the fang of The Beast and had it fashioned into a sword of unimaginable power. With that sword, it was said that he could carve mountains and part the heavens. It was said that his sword had enough power to destroy the Great Barrier that held demons at bay. It was even said that with that sword, he had the power to control all, destroying anything that opposed him. He took his sword and waged war against the other Devil Kings, eager to defeat and devour them, but eventually lost to a concentrated effort by all eleven of the others. The sword was then hidden away, locked in place by very powerful seals. The temple the sword was kept in was thrown into the depths of the world, and only with four hidden keys could one even hope to get to the sword. As a part of legend, it was said the locked sword could only be drawn by a demon with human blood running through its veins, so as to keep powerhungry demons from grasping it. Still…there are loopholes…"

He finally stopped his story with a shiver running down his spine. Each time he said the word Devil King in his story brought him flashes of the demon Devil Kings, and the mightiest one of them all. The thought that any one of them with that sword, and their powers could be so great that it wouldn't make sense to send any amount of resistance against them.

"So…" Kim said, piecing things together. "Gemini's men are seen studying that temple…so they want the sword…" "And you figured out that Gemini's soul is infected with the soul of a demon," Shego added. "So he could free the sword!" They both exclaimed before realizing that if the legends were true, and Gemini did get his hands on the sword, they were all doomed.

"So what's the plan," Monique asked after a way to uneasy silence. It was like the life had been sucked out of them, like the fight had already been over before it was fought. That couldn't fly, not with this kind of situation.

"Gemini obviously wants to track down the keys," Kim said. That was obvious, as was the next thing she said, "We have to find out some way to get to them first. Wade, anything you can do on your end?"

Wade thought about it a minute, "Sure thing Kim. I can start research and see if there's anything about that legend on the internet. Anything to give us clues. Do you want me to inform Dr. Director of the situation?" "Please and thank you," Kim said nodding to the boy. "No problem Kim," Wade said before his eyes widened for a moment.

"Whoa, hit on the site Kim." "Is it Gemini?" Kim quickly asked. "No, it's actually Senor Senior Senior." Tranz played with his fingers in the air as he tried to say the name in his mind. Who in their right mind goes by that kind of a name? "He's the one who put the hit out. He's challenging you Kim. He says he'll fire ICBMs if you don't come to his island hideout."

"ICBMs," Kim scoffed. He was bluffing, he had to be. Mass destruction wasn't his type of game. "Yeah Kim," Wade replied as he typed into his computer. "I've got coordinates. You going?" "Yeah," Kim sighed. "I'd better."

Kim then turned to Shego and Tranz. "Either one of you wanna come," She asked with a delightful smile. "No thanks," Tranz said. "This is the kind of stuff you did BEFORE I got here. You should be able to handle this on your own."

"Yeah," Kim quickly countered. "But without Ron…without Ron…" That tinge of pain in her stomach kicked in again as she thought about Ron's departure. He hadn't even said goodbye, he'd just said he was leaving and up and left. She really missed her goofy sidekick.

"I'll go with ya Princess," Shego said, getting out of her seat. She knew that Ron leaving was bugging Kim, even though Shego couldn't find a true use for Ron other than emergency projectile.

Wade quickly said, "Alright, I'll have a ride waiting for you at Middleton Airport."

------------------

The ride was quick enough. Wade had called in a favor from the Air Force, of all places, and after receiving thanks from a general, who was praising her on breaking into a POW camp and rescuing him, had gotten her ride from an experimental VTOL jet that had been designed for unmanned missions.

The island was, as Kim expected, lush and green, with all kinds of flora that, if she'd had some free time, she'd have loved to collect and study, but it was mission time now.

"So," Shego said as they stalked through the dense jungle, eager to find Senor Senior Senior's hideout, "How many other potentially life-threatening things have you done that I don't know about?" "Huh," Kim replied, trying to stay quiet. "You know, you broke into a POW camp, Pumpkin." "No big, I just had to avoid a dozen or so guys with automatic weapons." "Think about what they'd have done to you if they'd caught you Princess." "I try not to Shego, anyways…"

They jumped out of the way of a large, metallic, spinning object and Kim made a small laugh. "Spinning tops of doom. I didn't think he still had those…not good for jungles though…" She looked at it, tangled in the brush and laughed again before looking at Shego. "What?" "Spinning tops of doom?" Shego asked skeptically. No one in their right mind buys stuff like that… "Ron suggested them to him and he bought a few…come to think of it, the only reason he went villain was because of Ron…" "Remind me why you hang out with your sidekick again, Kimmie?"

"Because Ladies," a voice from the brush said, "All superheroes need sidekicks. It says so in the Big Book of Villainy." Senor Senior Senior walked into view and grinned at the surprised look on Kim's face. "Miss Possible," he said, "You're looking as vibrant and beautiful as ever. Ah, and Shego, the rumor was that you had left Drakken's employ and I was looking to hire you. It seems Miss Possible got to you first."

"You couldn't pay me well enough," Shego said, igniting her hands with plasma, preparing to mow down the elderly villain when Kim put her hand in front of Shego, stopping her, while asking, "Where's Junior?"

Senor Senior Senior's face fell as he looked to the ground. "That is part of why I called you here. Forgive the threat with the missiles, there never were any. I'm simply afraid that the Code of Villainy doesn't allow for a villain to openly ask their enemy for help."

"Why would I help you," Kim demanded to know. "Miss Possible, my island home was invaded. I believe you've heard of Gemini and his Worldwide Evil Empire." Kim nodded while excitement slowly crept into her. It seemed searching for Gemini might be easier than she thought. "His flunkies broke in and used some type of creature to turn my staff into…I don't know…vapors I believe and it then ate those vapors. It even grabbed Junior. I barely escaped and knew of only one person who could help."

Kim was about to offer her assistance when Shego cut her off. "Why would Gemini be interested in you, huh?" "My dear Shego," he said, "They are looking for an artifact, some sort of key that I must have acquired during my villainous career."

There could have been more to the conversation, but a low growl was heard from behind Senor Senior Senior, followed by a quick thrust of claws through his abdomen. His face showed no pain, only shock. Puzzling still was the lack of blood, even though he'd just taken a fatal blow. Black vapors started to pour from the wound, slowly growing, overtaking his body. His last words were, "Please do something, Miss Possi—" and he faded away.

The unwanted guest then inhaled the smoke that used to be a very powerful, misguided a villain. It stood eight feet tall, and it was hunched over. It looked very much like a raptor in Kim's opinion, but she had trouble making out any distinguishing markings on it. It wasn't like she had time though, as the creature quickly leapt at her.

Dodging its first move was easy for her and she quickly let her eyes swirl black, bringing out the Shadow Eye in her, Shego following suit, and they both attacked, or made an attempt to.

It was fast and kept in close proximity to the two fighters and something hit them. They weren't used to fighting so close to each other while on the same side. They were used to being able to flank their opponent and attack at different angles and paces, but the way it moved forced them to fight together, so close that they had to be careful not to hit each other.

Getting frustrated with getting nowhere, Shego lunged at it, extending her two-foot blades and lighting the plasma within them. A few slashes proving useless against its speed and she had to roll out of the way to avoid its jaws, as it snapped at her.

Kim jumped in, tackling it and wrestling it to the ground, trying her best to avoid its sharp claws and fangs, before finding herself struggling to hold back its squirming body. It eventually worked itself free and went in for the kill, attacking Kim as she tried go get up.

Shego intervened the only way she knew how, with herself. She winced in anticipation of pain as the creature's jaws made it to her body, sinking its fangs into her flesh, but there was nothing. Nothing but a black mist coming from her that seemed a little too familiar. It let go, satisfied on its blow while Kim stood still, frozen in fear, watching Shego fade away, "Kim," being the last thing she uttered before she lost her body to the vapor and was inhaled by the creature.

"_Shego's gone," _raced through Kim's mind as she was now alone with the creature. _"She sacrificed herself…for me…Shego's gone…Shego's gone…it took her from me…"_

About to act, to claim some sort of vengeance for her lost love, Kim took a step and felt her heart. It was beating strong, almost to a painful degree. She decided to ignore it and took another step, getting the same painful heartbeat. She clutched her chest as she fell to her knees, trying to fight the pain in her chest for her own good. After all, losing Shego aside, she was still in the same location as that creature.

It leapt at her and she barely found the strength to get out of the way. What was happening to her? It felt like there was something inside her, trying to get out, fighting through some type of wall or barrier…or maybe a seal?

She began to scratch at her back, feeling a burn that she'd felt during Tranz's story, only now it was scorching hot and glowing red. She could see it, a glow coming from her back, even through her outfit as she screamed, rising to her feet as she felt incredible power rushing over her.

The creature took note of her explosion in power and something compelled it to leave, quickly leaving her to her overwhelming surge of power. It was amazing and even euphoric to a degree. There was just something enticing and heavenly to the release of power in her body, like it had been held down for so long.

It finally died down, the seals on her back doing their job and forcing down the Devil King in her, letting her mind get back to business. She had to destroy that monstrosity. If not for Shego, than for any of its future victims.

Pushing her way through jungle, her mind considered that maybe the creature was working for Gemini. If that was the case, then those men in Senor Senior Senior's complex were doomed, because right now, she felt like ripping out their intestines and strangling those henchmen with them.

Finally making it through the jungle, she saw a gigantic mansion and thought of its former owner's overdone tastes for a moment before hiding. Outside was a large VTOL carrier and a few men in red jumpsuits standing outside. They were talking about something and she strained her ears to pick up the conversation.

"So," the first one said. "The Reaver came back. I'm guessing it finally caught up to that Senior Senior guy." The other two laughed before the second one added, "Yeah, I wish I could have seen it." He then stood up and tried his best imitation of Senor Senior Senior and said, "How dare you eat me, the Codes of Villainy won't stand for this!"

The act brought an uproar from the men as the third thought about it and added, "Funny thing was when it came back, it looked scared or something. I didn't think anything scared these things more than the boss."

A fourth man entered with a small metal box in his hands. He looked excited and he quickly said, "We found it! Gemini will be pleased." The others nodded as six more men left the building, boarding the carrier.

This was her only chance. She leapt into the open and attacked, finding it easy to dispatch the two men that hadn't boarded yet. It felt vindicating to smash into them and she was sure she'd broken something in both of them, but it didn't matter. She hefted one into the air with one hand and made a fist with the other, prepared to punch in his face.

"Please spare me," He shouted, eager to keep his head. "That thing didn't spare Shego!" She screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Please, I don't wanna die," he pleaded as the others quickly abandoned him, finding themselves frightened of the woman. "Senor Senior Senior didn't want to die. Junior didn't want to die. Shego didn't want to die! They all died thanks to that thing of yours!"

Eager to find a way to spare his life, the man quickly spilled what he knew. "The Reaver didn't kill them!" That caught her attention. "Gemini wants a lot of power for something. He told all the teams to take one of those things. They turn people into energy. If…if you kill it instead of me, you could bring them all back!" He cringed, shaking in fear for a while until Kim dropped him and turned her attention to the carrier that was now taking off.

It hadn't even finished closing its bay door and it was already ten feet in the air. Of course, for Kim, that jump wasn't a problem.

She quickly jumped and rolled in on the door as it finally closed. She laid eyes on seven men sitting down, now staring at her, all frightened.

The two men in the cockpit looked back to see Kim beating the hell out of the poor men in the cargo hold.

"She's gonna ruin everything," The first said. He pressed a few buttons, opening the bay door in the back of the carrier. Then he pulled a release, bringing down the Reaver from a small cage that completely constrained its movements. The cage bottom separated from the cage top, which went back to the ceiling.

"What are you doing," the second one shouted. "I'm letting the Reaver take care of this while we make a getaway," the first one said to the second, who had a look of confusion and said, "If Gemini finds out we lost a Reaver after it harvested an entire island, he's gonna have our heads!" "If Gemini finds out we lost the key," the first one said, "We'll get worse!"

The second one nodded in understanding as the Reaver charged Kim, both falling out of the open bay door which closed on their exit. He only prayed the key was enough to spare them Gemini's wrath.

It wasn't a long way down, but to Kim, it seemed like it was taking forever as she fought the creature, desperate to avoid a blow from it. She didn't know if it was a lethal blow that did you in, or if even a glancing blow could spell her doom. She just had to avoid it to save Shego.

They both hit the ground hard, but didn't have time to register the pain.

The next few minutes were spent with Kim's desperate attempts to find some way to attack the Reaver without it getting ahold of her, in which case, it'd be all over. As she avoided its powerful jaws, part of her wished Ron was still here. His dumb luck would have been useful right about now.

Falling back against the wall of the mansion, Kim's arms turned white and she revealed her fans, cursing herself for not doing it sooner. She then found it easier to swat away the creature's advances.

It whipped its tail out and tripped her and before she could get to her feet, it bit into her side, ripping out, leaving a gash of black mist in her.

This was it. She was done for. As she eyed her body beginning to vanish, she desperately wished Tranz had gone with her and Shego. At least things would have been simpler. Now her mission was a failure. Her rescue of Shego was a failure. She was a failure.

No. She wasn't a failure. She was the girl that could do anything, even beat this. She stood to her feet and felt that burn on her back again, that power working against the seals on her back. She didn't fight it. She beckoned it. She willed it. The power in her obeyed.

She eyed the black mist that her body was turning into. Her left arm was gone with a chunk of her side. Her face was giving way to the shadows and it was spreading to her leg.

Backed by the power of the Devil King in her trying to break free, she grasped the fan in her right hand tightly and charged, attacking with one last, desperate slash, followed by a dozen of her spirit doubles following suit.

The Reaver couldn't dodge all the blows and felt cold steel going through its flesh on five separate occasions. It collapsed in pieces and black mist poured from its dead body like a geyser. People began to form out of it, but none Kim had ever seen before.

"_Probably Senor Senior Senior's staff," _she thought before she checked her own body. It was back to normal, as if she hadn't just been turning into a cloud a few moments ago.

"Kim Possible?" came the voice of Senor Senior Junior, who was thoroughly puzzled. "Last thing I remember, I was being eaten by a very large lizard," he said in a puzzled tone. "Please say it's dead. After all, I cannot be eaten. I am too sexy to eat, no?"

"No," she said dryly. In her current mood, she would probably just knock him out if he didn't stay quiet.

"Pumpkin," she heard from the crowd. "Shego!" She quickly shouted and jumped into the crowd, desperate to find Shego, who was waiting on the ground, with a look of confusion that rivaled even Junior's.

Emotion got the best of Kim. She leapt into Shego and hugged her tightly, letting tears run down her eyes. She didn't say anything, she just cried. She'd almost lost Shego thanks to one of Gemini's minions. She would never let it happen again. She'd master the Devil King in her to do it. This mission had been way too close. Still, that was later. Now all she wanted to do was cry in Shego's arms, who allowed it, stroking Kim's hair, every now and then saying, "It's okay Princess. It's okay."

Shego looked into the sky as Senor Senior Senior's workers began to get over their confusion and reunite themselves with people they knew, even Junior managed to find Senior and they hugged each other for a moment.

"Gemini's really serious about this one," she said to herself as she consoled Kim.

------------------

Deep in the headquarters of the Worldwide Evil Empire, Gemini looked over his reports. He had his first key. It had been simple enough, even though Kim Possible had apparently interfered. "Oh well," he said to himself as he eyed the next to locations, Jump and Go Cities. "So I lost all that energy from those fools. No matter. I got my prize and soon, I'll have the other keys. DELTA!"

His yell summoned a man with the delta symbol on his red jumpsuit who saluted. "Tell me Delta," Gemini hissed. "Any intel on the location of the last key?" "No sir, Gemini. We have no idea where it is."

Gemini glared at the man for a moment before pressing a button on his desk, summoning a chair next to Delta. "Delta," he said in a powerful voice. "Have a seat."

Delta complied, only to have a hole open up beneath him and swallow him into the darkness. His screams alerting the rest of Gemini's men that Delta was no longer amongst them.

"Find me that last key!" Gemini shouted, bringing his men's minds back to their work.

------------------

Ending Notes: Welcome to the end of Chapter Ten! Thanks for reading! Now the story gets rolling! What's in store for the group of demon hunters? Wait for the soon coming next chapter to find out! In the meantime, ask yourselves who those other Devil Kings are!


	11. Waxing Curse

Some Author's Notes: Sorry this came so late, but here it is, Chapter Eleven! I thank you for waiting patiently, as well as for reading this far. Like I said, sorry, I got ahold of a new game for the week and I forgot there was a world around me.

As always, comments, reviews, suggestions, they're all welcome.

Like always, I don't own Kim Possible, but at least the plot is mine! At least I'm fairly certain it is…

--------------------

"So this is the thing that nearly killed you guys."

Tranz, Dr. Director, Will Du, Shego, and Kim were all in Global Justice's headquarters, deep in another one of the building's many R&D labs. They were observing, from a distance, one of the creatures known as a Reaver. It had been held back in a cage and for further protection, it had been placed in restraints. Still, the creature was trying to work its way free, violently thrashing from side to side.

The creature was purple, with a yellow line running through the side of its body. There were no visible eyes on it, but it definitely knew how to find people. Kim and Shego knew that all too well. It was held down by strong restraints over its arms, legs, jaws, and even its tail, just to be safe.

Drool slid out of its clamped jaws and Kim and Shego flinched, shuddering a little bit. Tranz, on the other hand, was eager to check it out. He walked closer to its cage and ran his fingers along the bars, noticing how it followed him.

"It's weird," he finally said. "Never seen anything like it."

"If I'm not mistaken," Dr. Director replied, "I believe it's you who's the expert on demons."

"I know," he answered. "I am an expert. That's not a demon. It doesn't feel like one. It doesn't act like one from what Kim and Shego described. It most certainly isn't a demon. I'm positive about that."

To emphasize his point, he brought his hand out and let energy rush to it, sending it into a golden shade. He then took his other hand and left it alone, quickly stretching his arms out along the cage and slowly waving them. The creature seemed just as interested in the normal arm as much as the one with energy. Then a scientist came in and began taking observations. Once again, it seemed just as interested in the scientist as it had been Tranz.

"If this was a demon," Tranz said, "One of presumably low intelligence at that, then it would have been more interested in my energy than that man." He pointed to the scientist for a moment then tapped the bars. "It seems to just be some kind of animal I've never heard of before."

"That makes two of us," Kim said while Shego nodded in agreement. As far as they were concerned, there was no such thing as a creature that was so shaped like a raptor, a blind raptor with some yellow strip over its body, let alone anything that could bite you and turn you into a black mist. "How'd you get this thing anyways," Shego asked.

Will Du stepped up, looking proud of himself and replied, "That would be because of me." "Let me rephrase then," Shego said calmly. "How'd you get this thing and not wind up dead?" Will Du laughed and then replied, "I believe the phrase is 'I got mad skills' and I most certainly do." Shego rolled her eyes at him when Dr. Director replied, "It was chasing Agent Du into public and he accidentally led it into traffic where it was hit by a semi." Will scowled a bit, having the image of his amazing capture dashed, while Kim stifled a laugh. Shego, on the other hand, had no problem laughing out loud over the situation.

"Okay, okay," Will finally said with a huff. "If it isn't a demon, and we know it's not a normal creature, what the heck is it?" That set a tone of confusion. No one knew what to say at the moment. What the heck _WAS _this thing?

"Genetic manipulation maybe?" Asked Shego after she pondered on it for a while. After all, demonic or earthly, it wasn't natural. "DNAmy?" Asked Will Du. "No way," Kim replied. "This sort of thing isn't her. She's into cute and cuddly. That's anything _but_…" "Still," Dr. Director said, "If these things belong to Gemini, then he'd want the best." "DNAmy _IS _the best in the field of genetic manipulation," Will Du replied, eager to score some points with his boss by agreeing.

While they talked over the possibilities of who made the mystery creature, DNAmy seeming to be the most likely candidate, Tranz eyed the Reaver. It was so puzzling to him. He'd never heard of a creature that acted like it did. Sure demons ate people and so did this thing, but it did it for different reasons, apparently. Otherwise, Kim and Shego would be dead at the moment.

Something caught his mind for a moment. Why would it ingest people, but not for the right to eat them? That's part of the food chain, right? You eat or you get eaten. You do it for survival. You don't eat people and then give them right back in the event you're killed. So just what the heck is this thing?

"_Black mist," _he thought, _"Black mist…like what? Hmm, like the mist coming out of its arm, that's it. Interesting. Wait a tick…"_ Tranz rubbed his eyes and made sure he was seeing what he was seeing. The creature was leaking black mist. Was it dieing? No, it didn't look like it was in pain, it didn't seem to be weakening. It was just…melting.

"Guys," Tranz said, trying to get their attention. "So what if Gemini forced DNAmy to make them," Kim suggested to the group, still debating the origin of their new animal. "Guys," Tranz said again with the same failure. "GUYS!" he finally shouted, catching their attention. Before anyone could say anything, he pointed.

The creature gave its form to black mist and slipped free of its restraints and further still, the bars of the cage holding it in. It reformed and instantly went for the scientist that was taking his notes. The man shrieked in his spot, to scared to move.

"Shoot," Tranz muttered as he jumped into action, eager to try his hand at this new creature while desperate to make sure that Kim and Shego didn't have to fight another one too soon. He leapt, landing down on the creature's jaws as it tried to snap at the scientist. He felt the creature's jaws clamping down on themselves with terrible pressure, but to his surprise, didn't feel the rewarding snap of its bones, which he was certain should have happened to the jaws, considering how hard he'd attacked.

It whipped its tail out and tripped him, now turning its attention to Tranz, striking with its sharpened claws. It was easy enough for him to dodge. He was certainly having a better time at this then Kim or Shego had. He could go on like this for a while, but it wasn't his place to enjoy an exhibition match with a dangerous creature in the presence of those who couldn't defend themselves as well as he could. The only problem was how could he disable the creature without killing it? He knew ripping one to shreds would kill it, Kim proved that, but the creature was apparently resilient to other forms of damage, like bone fractures. He'd rather not kill it if there was still information that could be gained out of the creature. He sighed, knowing there was probably only one skill to rely on.

Summoning his spiritual essence to his index and middle fingers on his right hand, he took in a breath and moved the fingers at blinding speed, making a symbol, drawing it in the air with his energy before the symbol was completed. He then moved it with those same two fingers, and shoved it into the head of the creature.

No one knew what to say. The creature's posture changed immediately. It stopped moving about and began to swat itself in the head before it dropped to its knees and began to bash its head into the ground. It got to its feet and smashes itself into a wall before shoving its head back into the ground and kicking forward with its feet. Finally, it collapsed, twitching occasionally.

"What was THAT?" the entire room full of people exclaimed to Tranz. "It's…the Waxing Curse," he said., "named after one of the phases of the moon. Imagine…say…being struck by lightning and then think about how that'd feel if it were around ten times more powerful and you could feel every bit of it. Now imagine that pain doesn't go away. There's the Waxing Curse. I, of course, didn't put enough energy into said Curse to kill the creature, but it's down. At least long enough for you to put it into something a bit more secure."

At that, Will Du whipped into action and left, quickly retrieving a pair of guards and a new set of restraints, regardless of how ineffective they had proven to be. They then took the creature away, placing it into what was described as a cage that didn't have any bars.

"You've got to teach us that one," Kim said with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I gotta admit," Shego added, "That would sure take the cake when it came to moves." "Absolutely not," Tranz said rather sternly. "Neither one of you are ready for it. You'll just end up destroying yourselves." "Not true," Kim protested, "We're plenty skilled! We could handle it!" "Trust me Kim, you don't have near the control over your energy for it. You'll wind up dead, living your last few moments in a myriad of pain that you could never imagine, even after my description. I won't be the one responsible for killing you, either of you. Look, I'm the teacher here, let's leave it at that."

Tranz refused to talk anymore about the Curse, even though Kim's mind was buzzing with the need-to-know of something she apparently didn't need to know. After a while, she resigned herself to discussing the origins of the creature and after a thorough analysis, a genetic marker, almost a calling card of DNAmy's was discovered. Of course this went all over Tranz's head, seeing as how he knew nothing of genetics. He didn't even want it explained to him.

Now that they had a lead, it was Global Justice's job to track down DNAmy and get to the bottom of the Reaver mystery. Shego of course wasn't interested in the chase, only the exciting capture. As she stared off into the wall, lost in her own daydream, Agent Du had apparently convinced Tranz to learn a bit of genetics, as he was explaining the best he could. Dr. Director was busy coordinating efforts to locate the wild geneticist. No one noticed Kim on her own, scheming.

She produced her Kimmunicator and looked into it, bringing up the face of Wade. "Hey Kim," he said smiling, "What's the sitch?" He chuckled a bit, always loving the chance to give Kim back her constant phrase to him. "Well," she said quietly, "I have a favor to ask." "Shoot Kim," he said. "I want you to find me any information you can on something called a Waxing Curse. You do it with your fingers," she emphasized by wriggling her fingers in the air, "and it like causes major pain. It's something Tranz knows but he doesn't want to teach it to me yet." Wade frowned, "Maybe he doesn't think you're ready. You know, there's a reason people don't teach people dangerous things." "So not the drama Wade," Kim said, "Remember the motto." "Which one," he asked jokingly, "Anything's possible for a Possible or you can do anything?" "Both," she replied with a smile.

Shego frowned when Dr. Director had a location on the insane geneticist. _"The woman certainly has villains under her thumb," _she thought to herself as she got over the daydream she'd had that was now broken. She'd had a rather unusual, but entertaining nonetheless dream where she was wrestling midgets deep in the heart of Mexico. The midgets had been riding bears that were riding unicycles and the midgets had eyebeams, no, the bears had eyebeams. The midgets had the flaming chainsaws. At least that's what she thought was in her daydream.

DNAmy had been last tracked to an island lab, oddly enough, escorted by Gemini's men. Dr. Director figured that she'd merely overlooked it since Gemini had numerous villain ties. Now, given his demon associations and this creature called a Reaver, she cursed herself for not seeing this earlier. Shego and Kim on the other hand, were wondering why villains always seemed to have island hideouts. It was like normal landmasses were insulting to them or something.

They didn't have time to ponder it though, as they were quickly ushered to a Global Justice jet, which made Shego's day. She was actually given the pilot's chair and that suited her fine. She was an ace pilot after all, even if most situations didn't call for such skills.

--------------------

It had taken nearly seven hours of flight, mostly because Shego twice expended the jet's fuel thanks to her need to cut loose and perform tricks, but they finally made it to DNAmy's island complex, landing on the roof, thanks to the jet's VTOL capabilities. It was Tranz that first exited, planting his feet on the ground, or at least a reasonable facsimile.

"LAND," he exclaimed, forgetting anything about his mission as he kissed the hard steel of the building's roof. Flight was something he'd never experienced before and frankly, he could go the rest of his life without it, especially if it usually involved flips, spins, twirls, and dives like Shego did. Sure, he jumped into the air and performed death-defying tricks all the time, but that was when there was definite land under his body. Over the ocean like that, forget it. After all, he was part Earth Dragon, their strong point was NOT swimming.

"Oh it was not that bad," Shego said defensively. "Besides," Kim said, "I'm pretty sure your Dragon Clan isn't in the United States. You take a boat here, then WALK to Middleton?" Kim had been as into Shego's flying as Shego herself. She saw no reason to be frightened.

"Actually, I walked all the way." Both girls blinked in disbelief as they removed themselves from their craft. "How?" They asked together. "Well it's a simple matter of going in and out of the demon world at the right intervals to avoid detection by demons and circumvent things like…say…oceans. It's a hell of a lot safer than how YOU got us here." "Fine," Shego said as she crossed her arms and looked off, insulted, "You can walk back."

Tranz actually hugged Shego, much to her surprise, and thanked her before his mind got to wondering, "How long have we been up here?" "A few minutes, why," Kim replied. "Well…I haven't done the mission thing much, but shouldn't we be stormed by some ridiculous number of guards, I mean based on older adventures of yours, Kim."

Kim stopped to think. He was certainly right. Actually, there had been no action taken on DNAmy or Gemini's part when it came to landing on the island. Team Possible had felt quite certain of their ability to handle any problems thrown their way, and that was why they'd landed on the roof, but they still should have been attacked by the guards.

"Maybe there aren't any guards," Shego offered. She then walked to a door, more then likely the door that lead into the roof from below, and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Now frustrated, she punched, getting the same lack of effect. Now getting angry, she slammed a plasma charged fist into the door, getting nothing in return. "WHAT'S WITH THIS DAMN DOOR," She shouted furiously, now trying to hack her way through with no avail with her arm blades.

Kim put her hand on Shego's shoulder as some level of consolation before Shego actually hurt herself against their sturdy enemy, the door. Meanwhile, Tranz ran his fingers over the door, getting a feel for it, before commenting, to himself more than others, "This is a very sturdy door." The comment got a shot of disgust from Shego, who couldn't take statements of the obvious at the moment.

Tranz sighed, "I think I can get through, but before you even try to bring it back up, no Kim, I'm not teaching you the move." Before she could ask what he was talking about, his fingers began to glow and they moved at the blinding pace that she recognized as the Waxing Curse. When the symbol was complete, he turned to them and said, "This is part of why I won't show you this move." He pressed the symbol into the door and commented, "It's because you're putting this into someone's body." The symbol quickly burned a hole in the door that expanded, melting the door away, leaving a glowing ring of heat around the area that used to occupy said door.

Tranz stepped through and said, "When you put the Curse on someone or something, it's a massive release of energy, where the living body greets the phenomenon as pain, ridiculously indescribable pain. On the other hand, something inanimate like this door…well you saw what it did."

Shego nodded, not sure if she was ready to learn a move that could melt through a door that she'd spent a few moments wailing on with all she could muster with no effect. Kim on the other hand had to fight to stay calm. She wanted to learn more advanced skills, more than Tranz had shown them. It had always been a silent desire, but after her encounter with the first Reaver, and how it had cost her Shego and nearly herself, her silent desire had become a burning one. Still, she held her tongue. If Tranz wasn't going to give her the know-how on the technique, Wade would find it.

They entered the building through the hole Tranz made and stayed close together, prepared for whatever might await them. Steps descended into the top floor of the building and no signs of life. The entire floor was empty, with no evidence that the place had ever been used.

After making sure it was alright, the trio split and explored the floor in its entirety, discovering nothing but a thin layer of dust around spots that could have previously been used for equipment. It was like someone had picked up everything and left. The next floors all the way to ground level proved to be equally as useless to their investigation and they were going to call it quits since the elevator and stairs only went down to ground level. That was when Shego discovered another elevator, this one going to a basement level.

After checking in with Dr. Director to let her know of their progress, the trio entered the elevator and descended. The ride seemed to take minutes, indicating just how far down the basement floor actually was. When it finally slowed, the all instinctively tensed, ready for what awaited them, or at least, that's what they thought.

When the elevator doors opened, they were speechless, which wouldn't have seemed too amazing since they'd spent so much time silent, but this was a situation that demanded to be made known with words and they had none.

Blood was everywhere, smeared over the walls, on the floor, and even on the ceiling. The lights flickered uncontrollably, constantly changing the shade of the crimson fluid that had been so generously spilled. Bodies were slumped and strewn about, many ripped and torn to pieces in a display that was so graphic that Kim and Shego needed a moment, not prepared for the level of gore. Tranz complied with their request and decided to look about for himself, albeit close-by.

As he went further down the hall, he began to take note of how these people had died. Serrated claw and teeth marks were evident on many of the corpses, but some seemed different. One had needles embedded into his face, apparently, from Tranz's judgment, melting the skin off, and another still had apparently taken the time to extinguish their own life. The woman was slumped over with a gun in her hand and a bullet hole through her head. The gun was still in her mouth, so Tranz pieced together the suicide.

Shego and Kim eventually made it past their abhorrence to the situation and rendezvoused with Tranz, who wasn't too far away, since he was too busy taking note of how people had died. "What could do this," Kim asked. "Big demon?" Shego offered, but Tranz shook his head. "There's too much left of the bodies. Granted they've been fed upon, but this seems more like the actions of a wild animal…or pack," he mumbled as he surveyed the slew of dead bodies once more.

Kim found herself scowling at the lack of compassion in Tranz's voice and to her surprise, Shego was finding herself equally upset. "What is it with you," Kim finally asked. "What do you mean," Tranz asked in return. "Doesn't any of this unnerve you? You're the only one of us who took the scene so…so well, like it doesn't matter to you that they're dead."

Tranz looked back at Kim, puzzled. He then noticed the look on Shego seemed to convey the same feelings, feelings of care and compassion, of mercy. He thought about it a moment, trying to put his words into the right context, lest he make them think he's even more insanely heartless than they already were beginning to believe he was.

"Of course it unnerves me Kim," he finally said. "Of course it creeps me out. It sickens and disgusts me to a degree I barely reach. Still, it's more important right now for me to act as impartial as possible. If I gave in and allowed myself to visit your state of mind, and something happened, then explain to me how we'd be able to make it out of the situation?" He stopped his observation of the dead bodies in favor of scoping out the basement floor further and added, "Kim, Shego, remember what it is we do. Death is an integral part of it, whether we like it or not."

Satisfied, Kim and Shego assisted in the search of the basement floor, discovering more corpses, to which they found to be scientists, equally as ripped to shreds as the bodies they'd found earlier. They also discovered a room full of unusual pods, as if pods weren't unusual by nature. As they checked over the room, they noticed a few of the pods had creatures growing in them, creatures that none of them had ever seen, nor, from the grotesque disfiguring, would any of them want to see. Four of the pods were empty, with a sticky residue around them. They then located several spots where pods should have been, but had been removed. They counted fifteen missing pods and were all entertaining the guess of Reavers.

Shego walked around the room, taking note of the creatures in their pods, scrunched together in the space, floating in an amber-colored fluid, and shuddered, trying to work off the sight. "What the hell," she said to herself. She'd remembered her time with DNAmy when she and Drakken had been getting…into each other. Granted the woman seemed more interested in someone else, but that time spent with the woman AND Drakken had been enough for her to consider suicide. DNAmy was into cute, sickeningly cute. None of this was cute. Anyone she ever found calling it cute, she'd beat into the ground until they learned their lesson on what was cute and what was disturbing.

"Let's keep looking," said Tranz, eager to move on. Science was something he was still getting used to, newest to the list of things he'd have to learn about being genetics, and if this was genetics, making things that to him, so closely resembled demons, he'd stay out of it.

Kim, just as eager to leave as Tranz, left with Shego, pondering all she was taking in. It was like the first time she had demon flesh or when she'd first seen a demon's handiwork firsthand. It was sickening and disturbing. It took all she was to hold back the urge to vomit continuously.

They left the room and began to walk down the hallway, looking for their next clue, growing nervous as time passed. It was hard to shake off the feeling that they were being watched. "So," Kim said to break the silence, "What do you think was in those pods?" Tranz stopped moving down the seemingly endless hallway and replied, "I'd say something long and lanky. Something with bony protrusions coming from its body with needlelike teeth coming from its jaws and a rather scorpionlike tail." "Wow," Shego sad, "That's rather descriptive. What gives you that idea?" "I've been using my Shadow Eye to track it ever since we first entered that lab. Would have told you sooner, but agility is a moot point in a hallway, we're better off here." Tranz had stated that they'd been followed and hadn't informed them for their safety.

The creature of Tranz's description leapt into action, screeching as it came from behind them. Tranz pushed both women out of the way and brought his open palm on the creature as it landed near him and winced at his action. He'd apparently grazed one of the creature's bony spines and it had cut right into his skin.

Praying that the creature's spines weren't poisonous or the like, he whirled around and slammed the heel of his foot into its head. It went down quickly while he noted just how hard the creature's skull felt. It got up quickly and retaliated, trying to stab Tranz with its pointed tail.

Kim and Shego prepared to interfere and help, but Tranz held his hand up to stop them. He really didn't need them interfering with his fight at the moment. The lack of space was his advantage at the moment. If they help, then his advantage is gone.

He leapt back and avoided another powerful thrust of the creature's tail, grabbing the tail and shoving it hard into the ground, then he stepped on it, embedding it into the ground. Now stationary, the creature tried in vain to pull itself free and after resigning itself to the fact that it was stuck, it opened its mouth and sprayed Tranz with needles that lodged themselves in his shoulder. He immediately felt the pain and staggered back.

"Tranz!" both women shouted, now not caring if he wanted his fight to be personal or not. Kim grabbed Tranz, who was hissing in pain, holding his shoulder, which had begun to pour smoke. Shego extended her blades and began her attempt to lop the creature's head off. Even stationary, it had enough agility to avoid her blows, so she jumped back and tried something she hadn't done since it last shot Tranz in the leg. She aimed both of her blades at the creature and let loose rapid-fire, pinpoint beams that riddled the creature with holes and it finally fell over dead.

"So much for taking it alive," Tranz muttered under his breath as he struggled with the pain in his arm. He began to attempt a healing spell after pulling the needles from his body, but found he couldn't focus well enough for it. Taking note of his lack of action on his part, Kim tried her own, but the shoulder quickly turned green, a far darker shade than Shego's skin, and the flesh began to slowly recede. She gasped and took her hands away from the spot, quickly apologizing to Tranz, who waved it off.

"It's fine," he said, though he was lying. "I'll be okay." He stood up to emphasize his health, but quickly stumbled and had to lean on Kim to keep from falling over. "Okay, so the poison's stronger than I thought," he said with a laugh. Shego walked over to him and inspected the shoulder. "Poison huh," she said, "Shouldn't your healing spell fix that?" "I thought it would," he admitted, "but this is an interesting little bit of poison. I already can't concentrate enough to try a healing spell, and Kim's just seemed to speed up the process."

"We need to get out of here and get him some help, Global Justice should hopefully be able to do something," Kim said, trying to turn Tranz around and head back for the elevator. "No way Kimmie," Shego said. "I doubt they have an anti-venom for a poison that punishes a demon hunter for trying to heal himself. We'd best try and find it here." "But there's probably more of those things," Kim countered. "Yeah, three more if the empty pods are any indication," Shego said calmly.

The women argued over the best course of action for a while, leaving their male companion to try and focus his head over the pain running through his body. He was finding it increasingly hard to move his body and the skin on his shoulder was still receding. "Office," he forced through his teeth, stopping their argument. "See," Kim said, "He wants to go back to Dr. Director's office." "No way," Shego said, "He's so hocked up on poison, he probably doesn't even know what he's saying." "No," Tranz forced again, "Head office…here…probably has its own…its own…" his voice trailed off, and he started feeling drowsy. He tried to shake his head and stay awake, but it was just too hard to move.

"Of course," Kim said with a snap of her fingers. "The main office probably has its own supply of anti-venoms!" "Yeah Princess," Shego said, trying to act like it was her idea. Well it mostly was, though her plan involved finding any type of medical bay.

Noting that Tranz was out like a light, Kim hefted him onto her back and they began their search for an office, a medical facility, anything that could give Tranz a chance to survival. Doors led to nothing of note. More labs seemed to be all they could discover and a light moan from Tranz made them worry and pick up their pace before they finally came across an office.

The office was rather spacious. It even had its own sink and a refrigerator. There was a couch against one of the walls and a few plants. The floor was even carpeted. The door was open, but it was definitely more reinforced than the other doors and walls of the building. It was like in the event of an emergency, someone could live in here. They carefully closed and locked the door, hoping not to come across more of the creatures that had poisoned Tranz. Last thing they needed was to be in the same boat.

After eyeing a cabinet, they set Tranz down on the coach and went to it, discovering not the life-saving antidote they were looking for, but dry foods that had been heavily feasted upon. They groaned in agreement over the lack of anything useful and were prepared to try another room when they heard a hoarse voice cry out, "Who's there! Didn't he do enough already?"

Both women turned around and laid eyes on the form of DNAmy. She definitely didn't look the way either woman remembered her. Her usual plump figure was beginning to thin and her face, usually a jovial glow, was dull. Her hair was a mess that went every-which way and her clothing was dirty and smudged. The otterfly that she always had around her neck was reddened with blood and her eyes were stained with the makeup that had smudged when she apparently spent time crying.

"DNAmy, is that you?" Kim asked the woman. "Kim Possible?" DNAmy looked at Kim and hope filled her eyes for the first time in a while. She grabbed the adventurous woman and hugged her, glad to see a kind face after so long. "Yeah, look, we're here, we can save you, but you need to help out first," Shego said, pulling DNAmy off of Kim and directing her to Tranz. "One of your freaks shot needles in him and he took some real strong poison. You got anything for it?"

DNAmy floated through her thoughts until she remembered. "I most certainly do." She smiled with that usual level of cheer that sickened Shego and went to the desk at the back of the office, opening a drawer and producing a bottle and a needle, quickly filling the needle and approaching Tranz, saying, "With this, the little sweetie will be back to normal in no time at all!" She injected it into him and almost like magic, they saw the look of pain on his face fade away and he went into a peaceful sleep.

"So," Kim said, easing into a calmer state of mind with Tranz's look of contentment, "What are you doing here?"

DNAmy sighed and then shuddered, not particularly fond of the memories, but she conceded and decided to explain. "About seven months ago, that meanie Gemini looked me up. He was going to give me all the funding my little heart could desire, but in return, I'd have to fulfill his requests for a genetically altered creature. I happily accepted. After all, it was all state of the art equipment and technology that not even I'd seen before. I was so elated." She giggled a little bit, but then resigned herself back to her sorrow, "He set standards, weird standards that I'd never head of before. He wanted a creature that could be a hunter. Something capable of taking down an entire population if need be. I tried to give him some early ideas, some cute and cuddly little creatures, but he rejected them, saying that it had to be vicious, ferocious. I went through a few trial phases, getting a few creatures that came out hideous, like the one that attacked your friend. Finally, I ended up with a new breed of creature, called a Reaver. I'd made it by accident actually, I'd found it while studying weird mutant samples he'd given me, and it had weird capabilities, like its resilience, and its ability to mutate into a black cloud. It even had the power to make a victim turn into a cloud of their own and it would inhale them. In essence, it was like reducing the victim into a simpler essence that it stored and could release in a given direction."

The story would have continued, but the door shook. Screeches were heard on the other side and DNAmy flinched. "After I gave Gemini what he wanted, he thanked me and my staff by releasing my older test subjects on the lab while he took the fifteen Reavers I'd made. We didn't stand a chance and I was the only one who managed to get back here…so I waited. The building was strong enough to keep them out, so I felt safe, especially with my food stores. Of course, after a while, those things realized I was the only living thing left alive. They try for a while every now and then, but they leave me alone after a while. It's just…I can't escape with the four of them prowling around."

"Three," Shego corrected. "I took down one of them." "Tranz did all the work," Kim said in return. "Hey, I finished it. He was trying to bring it in alive and look what happened to him." "Yeah, getting shot like that in the shoulder hurt like hell."

All three women turned around and laid eyes on Tranz, already awake, applying his healing spell to his shoulder. He figured they'd cured the poison and that was the only reason he was awake and capable of such focus. "What," he asked. "I don't sleep for long and I nap even less." Kim and Shego hugged Tranz, happy to see him getting back on his feet and Kim asked, "Since we saved your life, _NOW _will you teach us that move?" "Sorry Kim," he replied, "You just aren't ready for it." Kim could only pout in vain while Shego shook her head.

They repeated DNAmy's story to Tranz, who helped himself to cookies in her cabinet. He felt hungry, physically, something he rarely gave into, but with a lack of demon to sate him, cookies were a good substitute. While he ate, DNAmy pulled up all the information she had on Gemini's plans and Kim uploaded them to her Kimmunicator. They jumped when they heard the screeching and pushing on the door again, the heavy reinforcement of the entire building seeming to make sense, and they agreed at the next quiet moment to make their escape.

The screeching died down and after ten minutes of waiting in silence, they parted the door slowly and checked the hallway, finding it empty. They quickly raced to the elevator at the start of the hallway and quickened their pace when they heard the screeching.

"Go on without me," Tranz said, his arm turning white and the hilt of his sword forming in his wrist. "No way," Kim countered. "You nearly got killed by one of them and that's three back there!" "I know," he replied, "But that was when I was trying to bring one in alive. I'm going to kill them now. Besides, you should really get her out of here," he pointed to DNAmy.

The look of worry in both women's eyes made him sigh and concede defeat. He decided to go with them to the exit and picked up DNAmy and ran. Now without her slowing them down, they made it back to the elevator in almost no time. They entered the elevator and watched it close as the creatures rushed them, not getting the prizes they sought as the elevator went to the surface.

Once out of the basement level and back on the roof, they all took a moment to bask in the sun, even though it was starting to go down. None of them looking forward to spending more time on the island than they had to, they crammed into the jet and took off, Tranz ignoring Shego's comment on how he was supposed to walk back instead of taking the jet, mainly because he just didn't have it in him to walk that far for so long at the moment and he wasn't willing to go into an argument with the woman, almost certain he'd lose at the moment.

--------------------

Kim and Shego flopped on their bed, looking forward to a break. They had dropped DNAmy off at Global Justice headquarters, where Dr. Director no doubt planned a lengthy investigation on the woman while they went through the information that they had taken from the island. Dr. Director had assured them that she'd go easy on the geneticist, considering what she had been through, which they had all been shocked to learn that she'd spent more than two weeks under such a stressfully frightening situation.

Just as they were dozing off to sleep, Kim's Kimmunicator went off and she answered it, pretty sure she knew what the call was for. "Hey Wade," she said as his face came up on the screen. "Hey Kim, heard you had a tough mission," he replied. "No big," she lied. Of course it was big, it was very big and life threatening, but she wouldn't worry him about such stuff. "What did you find?" she asked. His answer was a lot of documents and pictures of scrolls, including the very symbol Tranz had used and he asked, "Are you sure you want a poke around with this stuff?" "Yeah," she asked as her device printed up the information. "Don't worry Wade, I've tackled worse stuff."

They talked for a bit more and then said their goodbyes, and Kim began to look over the documents. Shego eventually looked over and recognized Kim's research. "Princess," she said slowly. "Yeah Shego?" was the reply. "What are you doing? "I'm trying to figure out that curse he did, it looks so awesome! Think about it Shego. It'd be such a help to us!" Shego rolled her eyes and put her arm on Kim, forcing a light laugh and she said, "Are you sure you want to try this? I mean Tranz says we're not ready. You saw what it did to that Reaver AND that door. You think you can handle this?"

Kim scoffed at the question pointed out her studies. "It's simple," she said. "You let the energy run to your fingers like so," her index and middle finger began to glow and she put them on the paper, on the symbol, and began to trace it with her fingers. "You then have to make the symbol. All I have to do is work on the speed of my fingers."

She completed the symbol without thinking and it lit up, burning the paper that her fingers had traced the symbol on and she jumped, instinctively making a fist with the hand that had created the symbol. The symbol followed her index and middle fingers and hit her hand, entering her body.

Both of the women gasped and went silent before Kim started a low moan that grew into a scream. The pain was intense! It was like nothing she'd ever felt! Each and every nerve in her body was searing with pain, pain that was rushing through her body in a wave of sheer agony she had never thought existed.

Her scream resonated through the house and Shego panicked. What was she supposed to do? She should get Tranz, but should she leave Kim alone? Kim began to claw at her face, her arms, her stomach, anything as she finally collapsed, her body twitching, her face with a look of sheer torment. She soon began thrashing about in her agonizing sleep, scaring Shego even more, who had lost herself on the right course of action at the moment.

Tranz quickly burst into the room, desperate to know what the disturbance was. "I don't know what happened," Shego said, fighting a tear in her eye. "She was just trying that curse you did and she wound up doing it to herself…" "She WHAT!" Tranz exclaimed as he pushed Shego out of the way. Even though she tried to explain again, he wasn't listening. He was cursing under his breath while his fingers made a new symbol at the same amazing speed they had made the Waxing Curse and he pressed the new symbol into her forehead.

Kim's body went limp and a sigh of relief came from her sleeping form and Shego smiled weakly. Tranz quickly checked her pulse and confirmed that she was going to be alright. "Thank you Tranz," Shego said, wiping the tear from her eye. "I don't…I should have…" "What the HELL were you thinking?" He asked sharply. She jumped, not used to hearing anger in his voice. "I'm sorry," she said, "Kim was just so eager to learn it and I guess she—" Tranz cut her off. "I don't care what she thought! I told you both that neither of you were ready to learn that curse! What did you do? You went behind my back and tried to learn it anyways!"

He snarled and clenched his teeth as the seals on his back began to glow red, reacting to his anger. "I don't know what to say," Shego said, now looking at the floor. She had tried looking into his eyes, but they were so full of hate and anger that it scared her, HER! Shego could even swear that there was a devil in the boy's eyes as he fumed over the situation.

"Look," he said, trying to contain himself. "This training of ours, it's not some democratic function where if I say 'No', you go somewhere else where someone says 'Yes'. This is a dictatorial relationship when it comes to your training! I am NOT teaching you these moves for you to kill yourselves! If you girls can't take 'No' for an answer every time I do something new you want to learn, then we're going to stop training! I'll gladly reduce both of you to merely being saved in the event of an emergency!" "Tranz, look," Shego said with confidence returning to her voice. "You don't have to go so overboard and bite our heads off!" "Yes I do!" he shouted.

He didn't see a problem with raising his voice at the moment. He was mad beyond belief at the moment. Not to mention Kim's parents were still gone. Even Monique had left to spend some time back at her house, since Kim and Shego had suddenly gotten busy again with the world saving game. He felt he had every right to yell and he'd exercise said right. He was perfectly fine with yelling his head off at Shego until he remembered something, the real reason he was so mad at the moment and his demeanor changed.

"Tranz," said Shego softly. "Look, Shego," he said, "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. Look, Kim will be alright, she'll just wakeup with the world's largest headache. I'm gonna go get some air, I'll be back in a while. Try not to learn any new moves while I'm out."

--------------------

He didn't wait for a reply or acknowledgement, he simply left. He needed to get out, to get some air. He needed to collect his thoughts. Surely he shouldn't be trying to tear Shego's head off for Kim's apparent mistake. He should also probably go easier on a pair of women who had risked their lives to save his own. Still, how could Kim just go behind his back like that and learn a move he specifically labeled off-limits?

He probably would have wrestled back and forth with his thoughts if he hadn't looked up. He'd been walking for a while now and hadn't been paying attention to the direction and now look where he was: Bonnie's house.

He'd been there a few times, mainly walking Bonnie home at night. He'd rather walk her home than let her go about by herself and run into a hungry demon. He had to admit that he was growing fond of her, and she provided an escape from problems like vicious demons, and while he had to be careful what he said around the girl, she was someone he could talk to. He wondered if she was up. It was night now, but it wasn't that late. Maybe it was ten, probably a bit earlier. A few lights were on, he decided to pay her a quick visit.

Bonnie was relaxing in her bed, reading a fashion magazine, when she felt the bed shift. She checked for the disturbance, scared for a moment and fighting down a yelp when she saw Tranz at the foot of her bed, the boy saying, "Hi." Her reply was a smack to the face with her rolled up magazine. "What the heck are you doing here," she asked as she hit him again.

"Sorry, I was just in the area. I wanted to pop in and say hi." Tranz was apologetic. On inspection of his actions, going in through a window and suddenly showing up next to the girl shouldn't have been his course of action, but Lunatei habits were so hard to break. "Can't you knock like a normal person," she asked. He only shrugged and she replied with, "Hmph. How'd you even get up here?" Her bedroom was on the second floor of her house and it wasn't like there was a tree or ladder he could climb.

"I have…uhm…what was it he said…mad skills." It was true, after all. That was about the only way Tranz could have described it, or he'd have to go into detail of how he had silently jumped the length and slipped in through the window, closed it, and sat on her bed, all without her noticing.

"Right, so what are you doing here," she asked, a bit annoyed. "Speak up and count yourself lucky. I tend to even send the boys I'm dating away when they try this kind of stuff." "Yeah, sorry about dropping in on you," he said, "I just…well I was kinda deep in thought and found myself outside your house. I guess it's because I'm so used to the direction by now." "What's up," she asked, sitting next to him.

He sighed and was about to tell her the entire day, but remembered that it's best not to involve humans that knew nothing about demons. Then he'd have to explain his affiliation with a government agency. He needed someone to talk to in order to blow off steam, not put more pressure inside the pot.

"I had a troublesome person to subdue today. I had to use a move that I'd never shown my students before. I told them it was too advanced for them, but one didn't listen. She hurt herself pretty bad. Argh, why can't students understand that mentors tell them these kinds of things for their safety?"

"So you teach martial arts too," she asked. As far as she knew, Tranz was a bodyguard, but a bodyguard that taught martial arts too was pretty cool in her opinion. "Yeah," he replied. "It's a rare style that's complicated to learn." "I see," she said with a thought on her mind. "Maybe your student wanted to try it to prove she could. You know, prove that you're doing a good job on the whole training bit. I mean, imitation is the best for form of flattery."

She offered a smile and a laugh while Tranz thought. He'd honestly not considered the actual reason why Kim had tried to learn such a dangerous move on her own. Sure he was asking himself, but he wasn't expecting an answer. Of course she wanted to prove herself. Not only that, but the girl was freakin' Kim Possible. She took impossible tasks and restrictions as challenges. Heck, the girl probably was antsy to learn new moves ever since she and Shego had faced their first Reaver.

Bonnie saw the thought in his eyes and added, "I remember when my mom was making me try ice-skating. It took a while for me to get into it, but when I did, I got really good. I even pushed myself to learn stuff my instructor wouldn't show me. Some of it I got on my own, some of it got me hurt a bit and I was yelled at. Still, it was kind of a pride thing combined with a kind of gratitude to my instructor."

"I see," he said, following her words and finding some level of understanding at Kim's actions. "You still ice-skate," he asked. "No," she replied. "I wanted to, I really did, but all the pressure started getting to me. As far as my family was concerned, I had to be in the cheerleading squad and I had to make straight A's and then I had to hold a popular position in school. I had to join all sorts of clubs and make all sorts of impressions." She scoffed a bit at the memories and added, "I was probably working on my way to college when I was eight. It just got to be so much that I had to cut something out. Ice-skating had to go. I miss it though."

She looked down, a bit saddened. Too much stress and pressure in her life had made her give up a lot of things. It was all just too much. Aside from Tranz, she doubted she had a real friend to her name. All of her life was expectation and the prideful will of others. Stress was rather depressing in her book.

Her quiet attitude slowly grating at Tranz's mind, know just discovering more of the girl's interesting past, he put his hand on hers and squeezed sympathetically, gaining a look of thanks from her. "You know," he said, "You can always go back and try it again. I mean you did say you told everyone to back off your life." He squeezed her hand again and mentioned, "I mean it is your life. Treat it that way. Do whatever you want to with it. Don't let others push you around. As a matter of fact, send those people my way, I'll set 'em straight."

Bonnie smiled and hugged him, much to his surprise. After all, emotional embrace wasn't his strongpoint except when it came to family. A life of disciplined training and a struggle to keep a destructive being inside him from ravaging the world would keep a guy from expecting or even hoping for a moment like the one he was in. After a moment, he sheepishly returned her hug and fought the urge to flinch when he felt a tear from her roll off of her and onto him. _"Why do girls always seem to be crying around me," _he wondered.

His thoughts were broken as Bonnie pulled away from the hug and planted a kiss on his right cheek. He nearly choked in surprise and looked at her, desperate to find words, but only finding more choking until he finally managed, "What was that for?" "I like you," she answered. "You don't look at me like I'm supposed to be doing something. You don't hang around me because I'm popular. You generally hang around me because you like me, not what I'm supposed to be." She caressed his cheek, only adding to his embarrassment, and said, "I've never had anyone around me who never put any extra pressure on me." "Well yeah," he said, slowly getting used to the physical contact, "when you care about someone, you shouldn't make them feel worse about something."

He stopped and considered his own words. He'd probably made Shego feel absolutely awful with his outburst. Combine that with the fact that she had to go through Kim's little episode with pain, and she had to feel crushed, absolutely crushed.

--------------------

Tranz finally returned to the Possible household around one in the morning. He hadn't intended on staying out so long, but he'd spent so much time talking to Bonnie. He came to understand that he _really _liked the girl and he'd made note to spend more time around her.

He checked Kim's room, wondering on the condition of the redhead, considering he'd left, fully knowing she'd be alright. He entered, discovering Shego awake, sitting on the bed, slowly caressing Kim's hair in her sleep. Shego looked up to Tranz and asked for quiet, as Kim was sleeping peacefully. The girl was probably beyond exhausted thanks to the day and her little mishap with the Curse had probably yanked what little energy she had left for the day.

Tranz sat down at the foot of the bed and looked to Shego, saying, "Look, I'm sorry. I yelled. I lost my temper. Sure Kim did something stupid, but it didn't dictate me biting your head off." He saw Shego was about to say something, but he wanted to get out what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her about the memory he had and why it had been the true source of his rage.

"You know," he said, "When I was twelve, my village elder told me I was the Devil King of the moon. It was something to think about, to say the least. Just those words set it loose. I was insane with power and it took all the village's warriors to stop me and hold me down for the seals to be put on my body. After that, the entire village was scared of me. Sure there was always a Devil King in the village, but that fact isn't exactly a calming one. I mean, I was deadly, dangerous. Heck, I still am. It was like no one believed in me anymore, no one except for my older brother."

Tranz looked to the ceiling and smiled on the thought of his brother, then continued. "His name was Fritz. Funny name by my standards, but I respected him. He was amazing. He was always so calm and collected. He was one of the strongest in the village and it was his encouragement that kept me training to be a Lunatei. I always thought nothing could beat him, that he was genuinely invincible and nothing would ever stop him. Then one day, he discovered the Waxing Curse from his master. The move intoxicated him and he was so desperate to learn it, but his master refused. He would always refuse, even a year later. It got to him. He was so sure of himself and his abilities. One night he…stole scrolls detailing the move and went into the forest to train with a few of his friends. They would do that a lot. It gave them privacy and space. Heh, I just figured he was going to do like usual, leave for the day and come back, boasting some new combo attack or something. Instead, he never came back. It was the next day when his friends came back. They had to explain to the village that he'd tried the Curse and screwed it up, just like Kim. Problem is, he was a lot stronger than Kim and he didn't have anyone with him that knew the counter curse. They said he'd spent ten minutes under the agony of the curse. Kim only had thirty seconds. That kind of pain Shego, it's lethal. The body will do anything it can to avoid it, even extinguish its life."

He took in a breath and sighed it out. Then he had to wipe a tear from his eye. "They say that until my brother, the longest lasting human under the Curse lived for three minutes. I guess, in a way, my brother set a record, although it's a record I wouldn't want to try and break. Ah Shego, I was destroyed on the inside when I learned about it. I even developed a fear of the Curse, which was the entire basis my master had for teaching it to me. He saw my fear and understood that I'd respect it and never abuse its power. Still, it took me a month to get over it. Further still, I learned the counter curse first, even if it was a foolish effort. In the event I was in the same predicament as my brother, I'd be in too much pain to actually use the counter curse to save my life. I mastered the move. I mastered every known variation of it. I mastered the amount of energy to put into it. I did it…for my brother I guess. I guess that's why I got so mad when Kim went around and tried to learn it. I…it's just…I don't want to lose either one of you like I lost my brother. I miss Fritz, I miss him bad. There's not a day that goes by where I don't wish I could have somehow stopped him, even though it's not possible. I just want you two to be safe and learn your skills at a normal pace…is that so much to ask?"

He finally stopped talking, staying quiet, expecting a response from Shego, who was as silent as him, not sure if he was actually asking a question for the purpose of an answer or rhetoric. She finally got it and answered. "Tranz, you know we want to learn and we're willing. So Kim got a little eager. I know it's wrong, I know it was stupid. Still, I think Pumpkin learned something from this. Odds are she'll be more patient. If not, I'll hold her down and make her more patient. I guess that's all I can say, I mean I can't speak for her."

Tranz nodded, accepting his student's words. They finished the conversation with a hearty handshake, even though it felt silly for unknown reasons. They then looked at Kim, resting peacefully.

--------------------

Kim opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was pounding. What had she been doing before? That's right, she had been testing that Curse. She couldn't remember it too well, but she was fairly certain she'd screwed up. She was thankful that she was apparently alright, ignoring the headache, and she quickly located Shego, who was deep in sleep, pressed against Kim with her arm over the girl.

"You're up," Tranz said. He'd been observing Kim in her sleep, taking over for Shego and he'd spent his time knelt against the wall. He stood up and looked her over, glad to see her okay for some reason, considering he knew she would be. "What happened," she asked groggily. "Oh, you went behind my back and tried to learn the Waxing Curse. It backfired on you and if not for me, you'd have killed yourself." There was no reason for Tranz to beat around the bush, she'd done something stupid. She should know about it.

"I bet you're pretty mad at me," she said. "Yeah," he admitted truthfully. "Don't worry, I got over it." "You gonna punish me or something?" She asked it jokingly, but there was a part of her that wouldn't put it past him. "Nah," he answered. "I think the pain you went through is lesson enough. Though, you're going to have to give me your word that you won't go out and do something so stupid again. If you don't watch it, you're gonna try something that will kill you and I won't be here to save you. I don't want you dead. I'm not training you to kill yourself."

Kim wanted to say something, something like how she's supposed to be able to do anything and how he shouldn't worry. Something like how it wasn't all that bad, but the look in his eyes kept her from saying anything. He'd obviously spent a lot of time on the situation and he was right. She was only the student and it wasn't something as simple as saving the world. She nodded, accepting the fact that her role didn't allow for her to go out and try things on her own.

They smiled at each other and Kim eased back into bed, the headache getting to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed and told her to go back to bed. After making sure she was back to sleep, he eased out of the room and went downstairs. He sat down on the couch with one final thought before trying for a short nap.

"_Bonnie wants a date…what the crap is a date?"_

--------------------

Ending Notes: There's Chapter Eleven! I know it took a while to come up, so I made it extra large! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to bring Episode Twelve around faster than Episode Eleven came!


	12. To Date or Not

Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Twelve! For those of you that are new and made it this far, you have my thanks. For those of you that follow the story already and were wondering when I'd update, you have my apologies. I think I tried doing this chapter three separate times before I was finally happy with the way it came out.

I still don't own Kim Possible, more than likely never will...curses.

--------------------

Deep in his underground fortress, Gemini sat in his chair, high above his minions in the perfect spot to observe them. In his left arm rested his faithful Chihuahua, Pepe, his right hand taking gentle care over his faithful companion. Like all dogs of the breed, the poor thing was trembling, but it was enjoying the attention from its master. After all, how many pets got to revel in the fact that their owner was the head of the world's largest criminal organization?

Gemini eyed multiple reports, all on his quest for the Sword of the Beast. He had only acquired one of the four keys. The second had been in Go City, on tour through museums throughout the country until its destination of Gotham City, where it would be put on auction as one of many ancient artifacts that the bourgeoisie could purchase. There had been initial plans to take the key by force while it was on display in Go City, but he'd been informed by a trio of demons that they'd wished to deliver it to him as an offering.

He truly regretted allowing them to attempt to prove themselves. Two of them had been killed and the third hospitalized with severe trauma and burns. His inquiry led to the discovery that Go City had its own demon hunter, a recently transferred Adrajit apparently named Hakkah. Then some fool named Aviarius had attacked, trying to abscond with a diamond jewel in the shape of an egg, only to be stopped by Hakkah and Team Go. That little action cut the key's display time in Go City short. It was in Gotham now and the records stated the city was guarded by a dark crusader named Batman.

"Honestly Pepe," Gemini said, patting the dog's head, "Who would go by the name of Batman?" He sighed, only getting a yipping noise from his pet. "To think the keys are this difficult to get ahold of…"

The next key resided in Jump City. As Gemini had been informed, it was an artifact in the possession of the Teen Titans, more specifically, Raven, daughter of Trigon, the Devil King of Rage. Two separate attempts at retrieval had failed. He'd lost a few men in the process, but that wasn't important. What _WAS _important was that both fiascos cost him a Reaver in the process. That was two destroyed by the Titans, one defeated by Kim Possible, and another still in the custody of Global Justice.

As if reading its masters thoughts, Pepe began to bark uncontrollably, apparently even the thought of the words Global Justice could send it over the edge if it felt them from its master. "Oh shush Pepe, who's a good boy, you are, yes you are," Gemini cooed, consoling his little dog.

In light of the difficulty of his men standing even an inkling of a chance against the Titans, Gemini had to play a trump card relatively early in the game. He only sighed and hoped that his sister, Doctor Better Director, wouldn't catch wind of it just yet. After all, he'd spent a lot of time and effort into Project Alpha. He'd even gone as far as to enlist outside help in the field of genetics, including the likes of Dr. Dementor, the good doctor backing out of the project before its completion.

Something about creating a weapon of such potential magnitude scared the man and he'd ran away like a coward. Unfortunately, the man had vital information in his head, information that Global Justice would more than likely love to get their hands on. Not to mention that he'd left before Gemini had a plan in place to eliminate him. Now Dementor was in hiding. He wouldn't make such a mistake a second time.

That was why, when he enlisted the help of DNAmy, not for Project Alpha, but for Project Reaver, he had been prepared to destroy the woman the second her services were no longer required. After multiple failures, the desired product was achieved and as thanks, he had released some of the more interesting failures of the project. He was sure that the creatures would be more than enough to eliminate the woman and her entire team.

Still, fortune not on his side, a few still functioning monitoring devices had picked up intruders. Investigation showed that Kim Possible had infiltrated the island he'd developed the Reavers on. Worse yet, she had apparently formed an alliance with Drakken's former employ, Shego. The puzzling part was the male companion, it wasn't Ron Stoppable. As a matter of fact, he couldn't track the boy at all, it was like he vanished off the face of the Earth to some secluded location.

Disturbing was the fact that the trio had skills he'd only seen in demon hunters. They actually managed to kill one of those failed experiments and the male actually survived its venom. To make matters worse, DNAmy apparently survived the situation that Team Possible rescued her. Now she and the island were in the custody of Global Justice.

Further thought on his slightly agitating Possible problem was cut short by the arrival of his most treasured minion. He eyed the silhouette of his minion moving silently through his command room and chuckled. Alpha certainly liked playing stealth around the fortress. "How did the mission go, my dearest Alpha?"

His question went to the small figure now to his desk. Alpha spoke, a little girl's voice, "Mission accomplished." She was wearing the customary red jumpsuit of Gemini's men, complete with matching hood and goggles, concealing her face, but the size of her seemed to indicate a young age. "Although…" her voice trailed off. "Although what, Alpha?" "Master Gemini," she said, "I nearly lost the battle, even though I believe the Titans were holding back on me." "Oh," he responded with a single perked eyebrow.

"Yes," she said in a tone that held much discontent at herself. "Beast Boy's transformation sequences were far faster than predicted, Cyborg had a heavier weapon complement than the originally believed lone sonic cannon, Robin's martial art skills and ingenuity nearly surpassed my own, and Starfire's strength outclassed mine. Then there was Raven. She was undoubtedly the most powerful of the group. It was her that nearly cost me the key."

Alpha looked down into the floor, disgusted with herself for her near failure, which amused Gemini. Honestly, she was indeed to be his greatest weapon, but he hadn't thought that he'd already ingrained such a level of perfectionism in the girl. This early in her development, it might actually be more of a curse than a blessing, so he decided to ease her worry.

"You did retrieve the key, correct," he asked in a strong voice, receiving a nod from Alpha. "That's all that matters. Success is success. After all, you're still developing and your powers haven't begun to fully manifest themselves. Give it time." She brought her face away from the floor to look at Gemini, her confidence seemingly restored, and he added, "Now I know you just got back from a mission, but the next key is on auction in Gotham City. I have a plan in place to peacefully acquire the key, but you are to standby in the event things don't go smoothly." She nodded and was about to dismiss herself, but Gemini felt it important to add one more thing.

"Alpha," he said, "Gotham is home to the Batman. I believe he will be more of a challenge than the Teen Titans. He has knowledge and training that exceeds Robin's. His technological expertise is beyond Cyborg's. He also has enough of a knowledge of the supernatural. I believe the best bet for you if you are to be put into action is to have a surprise in store for him."

He finished his statement with a sinister smile and Alpha nodded obediently.

--------------------

Dr. Director watched as Tranz, her temporary agent, and DNAmy, a recent acquisition, worked at their task. They were working together over DNAmy's data while she had worked for Gemini. Between her knowledge of genetics and his knowledge of the demons that her current work seemed so based off of, it was a perfect combination.

Furthermore, she noted how well he got used to concepts and technology he had only recently been introduced to. It had taken a while, and he still was absent of most of its ideas, but he'd grasped enough of genetics to not be left in the dust when DNAmy began talking about the scientific procedures and genetic manipulations she'd gone through to invent her creatures.

As for DNAmy, the time away from her island of hell proved good. Her form was coming back to its former plumpness and her cheeks were full of life again. To the well-trained eye, it was evident that the Otterfly around her neck had been washed _SEVERAL _times, more than likely to get the blood stains out. Now, she was just as happy as she could be, though her ordeal seemed to have left a slight streak of seriousness in her when it came down to business.

The three were hovering about in a conference room, the good doctor sitting and listening to a presentation of information that Tranz and DNAmy were giving. In the middle of the sleek, metallic table she was seated at, there was a holographic display of a Reaver for points of reference.

"The yellow strip," DNAmy said, "Is its point of visual reference. I derived it from descriptions of a style of sight Gemini told me about that he was eager to emulate." "It's a variant of my Shadow Eye," Tranz said, immediately after DNAmy finished her part. "We dubbed it Shining Eye due to its bright color."

The image of the Reaver shifted to display of Doctor Director, though she was apparently transparent. It showed through the walls of the conference room and the adjacent hallway, even through another wall, showing an operative asleep at his desk.

"As you can see," DNAmy started, "It gives you a wide range of sight, surpassing human sight in most aspects, while still relying on its concepts of viewing the light spectrum." "On the other hand," Tranz said, "My Shadow Eye puts vision on a completely different playing field. My vision allows me to see as much as the Shining Eye, as well as things like auras, distinctive energies, and incoming moves from directions out of my line of sight." "Though," DNAmy said, "The Shining Eye seems to be able to predict things coming at it from the front, but not to the degree Tranz's Shadow Eye does. I just couldn't recreate the effect without totally knowing about it."

Dr. Director nodded, taking in the information before asking, "Is there anything we can do to counter its visual abilities?" "Well…" Tranz said, thinking, "I think we have an advantage in the fact that it still sees in colors." DNAmy snapped her fingers in response, an idea boiling to mind, "You could bend the light around a certain point and destroy its visual perception! Much like cloaking technology works on the same principle! Sure, the concept of turning someone invisible is sort of implausible at the moment, but creating a distortion in the electromagnetic spectrum, something that pushes past the 380 to 780 nanometer range would be easy! We might even push past ultraviolet and infrared, just to be safe about it!"

Tranz blinked a few times in disbelief, once again hitting words in science he knew nothing about and replied, "Okay, you lost me again."

Dr. Director rubbed her temples as DNAmy went on to explain light frequencies for a while before she had a thought to voice. "Excuse me," she said, "But there isn't anything past infrared or ultraviolet." "Not true," DNAmy countered. "We simply haven't stumbled onto anything on the spectrum that dictates labeling things as something besides visible, infrared, or ultraviolet. Trust me Doctor, they're out there."

Tranz and DNAmy went back to explaining various details of the Reaver, but Dr. Director was beginning to wonder about other things. DNAmy worked great as a scientist and had increased her worth with her new work with Global Justice. It had been a simple offer really, work for GJ or go to prison for an undeniably long time for multiple violations of the code of ethics, destruction of public property, endangering endangered species, illegal acquisition of chemicals, the list went on and on really. DNAmy's only way out was to accept employment.

As for Tranz, well he was equally as amazing. He worked extremely well with others around the office and when it came to detective work, once he had his foot in the door, he was in all the way. The boy's keen mind aside, his skills put him on a pedestal that used to belong to Kim Possible. Now, the pedestal was larger, shared by Kim, Tranz, and Shego, the apparent new Team Possible with the absence of Ron Stoppable.

She felt she was ever-so-close to enlisting the boy's aid on a more permanent basis. He had only agreed to work for as long as it took to save her brother, but if she could get him to stay on as a permanent agent, the world of villainy would be in for a rather amazing run for its money.

Speaking of money, she was even paying him a healthy salary as incentive, something that took Shego and Kim to express as important. Combine that with the occasional time he breaks down to actually perform a non-demon related mission, and he's well on his way.

"Ma'am?" Tranz asked, as it was clear Dr. Director's mind was no longer on the discussion. "What, huh? OH! Sorry, please, where were we?" Dr. Director asked, her mind back to business. "We were explaining the basis behind the Reaver's capability to transform its victim into mist." Tranz said calmly. "Please continue then."

DNAmy made a slight noise to indicate she was upset over having to explain things again and decided to go about it quicker. "Gemini required them to gather vast amounts of energy. My idea was to have the creature store power sources like electricity in its body, but Gemini said there was a greater power source at our disposal. He suggested harvesting the energy from the human body, saying things like how the soul was the greatest power source. We spent so much time and money trying to bring his idea to fruition, but we found nothing until he brought in a sample."

Tranz picked up, "They were given a demon and managed to duplicate its process of digesting the body of its victim to gain access to the energy of the victim's soul. They managed to refine the process and applied the new concept to the Reaver. Instead of actually having to eat the person, all it has to do is make contact with its teeth or claws to initiate the transformation. It then stores the energy inside itself until it's either destroyed or it releases the energy into a single direction."

DNAmy shifted the explanation to her side, flawlessly, "Gemini had plans to puncture a very powerful shield, though he didn't explain the location. He said in order to break it, he would require massive amounts of energy. That was the Reaver's purpose, to supply him with that energy to break that shield."

"He's already trying to get through the seal for the Sword of the Beast." Tranz commented. "That and the four keys are all that stands in his way. He has one, we need to track down the other three."

As if waiting for the moment, Agent Du entered, declaring he had pertinent information.

"Report," Dr. Director said. He stood straight, as if his previous stance hadn't already arched his spine to an unbelievably straight angle already. "Sir," he said, "We believe we've tracked the location of one of the keys. It's currently on hold in Gotham City to be held on auction. We stumbled upon it really, only after Agent Sanford remembered Go City's museum had been broken into. He's a big archeology buff, and he remembered some key as part of the traveling artifact exhibit. The auction is scheduled to take place at the end of the week." He produced a list of items on auction, the key pointed out by a red outline, and he handed the list to Dr. Director, who, after glancing it, handed it to Tranz, who paid more attention, carefully going over the items in the list.

His eyes widened as he came across a few of the items and he made a low whistle. "If some of these are authentic, then they're rather quite powerful, provided one knows how to use them." "You mean there are more items of lethal intent?" Dr. Director asked with bewilderment. Tranz merely arched an eyebrow before replying, "Of course. What? You thought the Sword of the Beast was the only item of power ever made? No, that was just a foolish Devil King who thought he could bite off more than he could chew. The Dragon Clans all have powerful artifacts, and the other animals have artifacts in their own right."

Dr. Director almost coughed at the casual mention of other animals other than the dragon. "You mean there are other demon tribes besides your six?" "Not really," he said, shaking his head. "It's just there are other animals of power. For instance, the Tiger, the Shark, the Monkey, the Rabbit, and the mystical beast of legend, the Phoenix. The Phoenix is just a rumor as far as most are concerned, and the sects of the Tiger and Shark are completely wiped out. The Rabbit and Monkey sects still operate, but they're real secluded. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen any evidence that suggests they even _DO _anything past their own grounds."

Tranz set the paper down in front of Dr. Director and pointed to the listing of the key, then he slid his finger down the paper to another listing. "Shields of Balance, Tiger Sect." He pointed out another, "Crown of Tears, Shark Sect." Then another, "Spirit Sandals, Rabbit Sect." He looked over the list once more before saying, "The Shields of Balance and the key, those are the most dangerous things there." "What about the others?" Agent Du asked. "Rabbits are known for peaceful intentions, nothing they own really kills. As for the Crown of Tears, frankly, I've never heard of it, which gives away its weak capabilities."

The group talked it over for a while, DNAmy staying silent out of matters she didn't quite get. After all, she was a scientist, not some book of the dead. So, she just stayed silent while Dr. Director informed Tranz that he was about to go on a trip to Gotham City, complete with Team Possible and a spending budget, quite high in her opinion, but only because auctions attract those with ridiculous amounts of money.

Meeting over, the group began to disperse, first Will Du, then DNAmy, and then Dr. Director along with Tranz.

The two walked together into the common room of Global Justice, nothing special, mostly just the government's equivalent to a kitchen and dining room, all rolled into one. She poured a cup of coffee and offered him one and he accepted. While adding sugar to it, he asked, "May I ask advice of you?"

She blinked in disbelief, partly because of the odd way he put it, partly because she never would have expected him to need help. "Of course, Agent Tranz, what is it?" "Please, just call me Tranz," he replied before asking his advice. "I…well…I've…met someone and…a lack of social skills on my part and…well…" he was finding it hard to put into words and she tried to fill in the blanks for him. "You've fallen in love with Miss Possible and it's confusing because of her relationship with Shego?" "What? No, god no! She's my student!" He crossed his arms defensively as he fought down a blush and she replied, "It's alright, many teachers find themselves attracted to their students." "No, no, no," he said, waving his arms. "I mean another girl, her name's Bonnie Rockwaller."

Once again, Dr. Director found herself blinking in amazement. "Miss Possible's rival?" Now it was Tranz's turn for a surprise, "Well…she never said anything about that…" He thought about it, she didn't seem particularly keen about hanging around Kim when he mentioned it, he figured she just had an anti-social streak like himself. Maybe there was more to it. A quick thought on it and it made sense. Bonnie was trapped under layers of pressure, so was Kim, but Kim also saved the world on a daily basis and she's even becoming a formidable demon hunter. Unlike Bonnie, Kim seems designed to handle pressure, that sort of thing might just drive Bonnie nuts.

"What do you need advice on?" She asked. "I…have no experience with girls." She almost choked on her coffee as she sipped it after the statement. "Perhaps this is something better for say…Agent Du to handle." "I tried him, he said he was gay and didn't know what to say on girls." Surprised again, she responded, "Well…that explains a couple things. Still, I don't believe I'm the best person to go to for relationship advice. Perhaps DNAmy?" "I thought about it," he said, "But…she's got rather jovial ideas on everything. Everything is cute, cuddly, and adorable. I didn't think she'd be too good, I'd prefer a realist."

They took a few sips of their coffee in silence before she asked, "Does she know about your occupation?" "No," he answered, "She thinks I'm a bodyguard. I guess that's another thing. I hunt demons. Is it even smart for me to date someone so vulnerable? I mean…I screw up or some demon sees us as a couple and what, he uses her as ammo against me? There's really no such thing as a secret identity from the demons, you know."

He raised a good point to her opinion. Miss Rockwaller certainly would be at risk, still, she knew what it was like to live intentionally alone. Being head of Global Justice meant developing a lot of enemies and said enemies weren't below going after anyone close to her, so that meant a life to herself.

She finally spoke up, "I can't give you permission to date her, you know this. Still, the decision is yours. Granted this is against my better judgment, but if you wish, I can authorize her to go to Gotham City with you, Miss Possible, and Shego."

Tranz shifted his eyes as he pondered her words. Did he want her going to Gotham with them? Did he even want to date her? On the one hand, there was a voice in his head saying to give it a shot. On the other hand, there was an equally loud voice screaming she was demon bait, it wouldn't be safe for her. Still, the voice saying 'no', wasn't saying that he didn't want to try the date.

All he could do was say "Thank you, I'll think about it," to Dr. Director before his mind told him he should head back home.

--------------------

Tranz opened the door to the Possible home, making note of the afternoon he was missing. He'd spent a few days with Global Justice, discerning the Reaver's secrets, and now he was looking forward to time to himself. Of course, he hadn't figured that the family would be back from Kim's mother's medical conference. He was instantly bombarded by Jim and Tim.

"Welcome back!" "Did you hunt a lot of demons?" "Did you chop any heads off?" "Cool! Did you bring us back any heads?" "How about other body parts?" "I bet we could make our own demon!" "I bet you're right!" "Hicka-bicka-boo?" "Hoo-sha."

Before Tranz was even sure what happened, they were gone, shouting ideas for their own demon. Tranz heard their father chuckle and he turned to the man's reclining chair, where he had delved into his paper.

Tranz sat down on the couch next to his recliner, asking, "Mr. Possible? Can I ask you some advice…on girls?" Normally, Mr. Dr. Possible would have no problem giving advice, but girls? He lowered his paper and stared at Tranz a bit before motioning him to continue. "I…I think I'm attracted to someone and she's attracted to me…I just don't know if it's smart…"

Mr. Possible thought it over a bit, holding up his hand to pause Tranz's speech before saying, "Well demon hunter or not, I told Kimmiecub 'no boys' and that stands, even if you are saving her life." "You too?" Tranz asked before waving his hands defiantly and saying, "No, no way, I wouldn't dream of it, I'm not attracted to Kim!" Dr. Possible dropped his paper with a slight tint of annoyance on his face, he asked sternly, "Do you find something wrong with my daughter?" "What? No! She's very beautiful and all, I just can't see myself with one of my students, besides, she has someone else." "Oh, she and Ronald got back together?"

Tranz stopped before he said something stupid. Apparently Kim has yet to tell her parents about her relationship with Shego. It made sense in a way, there really wasn't a true reason to tell them, and if they did, how would the parents react? Tranz knew homosexual relationships weren't that big of a deal in his village as long as a sufficient amount of offspring were produced to continue the village, but here, in the world of unawares, gay relationships tended to be looked down upon, still, Kim's parents seemed understanding enough.

"It's something Kim should talk to you about when she feels like the time is right," Tranz replied truthfully. "Don't push her on it, I'd say. Sorry for disturbing you."

Tranz left before Dr. Possible could talk to him further and he made a quick stop to Kim's room, knocking before hearing, "Come in." Tranz entered and gave a quick hello and Kim greeted him with a hug. They sat down on her bed and he asked where Shego was, since the room was absent of her presence. "She went to the store for my mom," she replied, "She'll be back soon."

Tranz spent some time telling Kim of his stay at Global Headquarters, saying she should feel lucky that he'd told her and Shego to leave. He went over his interactions with DNAmy, shuddering when he remembered how she found him cuddly, bringing a laugh of out Kim. He then went on to explain to the best of his ability everything he knew about a Reaver. Kim paid attention, nodding, while making note of just how hard he'd apparently worked on the problem.

After that, he decided to ask her on advice. "Hey Kim, mind if I ask you something? It's kinda personal, a bit of advice." "Sure," she said, "Shoot." "Well…I've fallen in love…and before you think I've fallen in love with you, let me assure you, it's not." "O…kay…" she said, not knowing that everyone seems to think he'd fallen in love with Kim without an explanation. "I did meet someone, and I like her, I really do, and she likes me…I just don't know how to go about this. I mean I'm a demon hunter, think about it, it'd be so easy for a demon to try and grab her and use her against me or something. I mean I wouldn't forgive myself if she got eaten because of me." "Hold on now Tranz," she said before he got too ahead of himself. "Now, is this a girl I know?" "Yes, Bonnie Rockwaller."

Kim's eyes practically bugged out of her head and she tried to say something, but all she managed was, "B-Bonnie?" Tranz nodded. "That's what I thought you said." With that, she fainted, making Tranz jump. After making sure she was fine, he decided to leave her be, commenting, "What is it with fainting? It's like a running gag or something…"

Tranz sighed, thinking to himself how he'd gotten nothing in terms of help in his situation. Maybe with their twisted nature combined with the innocence of youth, the tweebs would be assistance. Before he could even get close enough to ask, he heard their trademark, "Hicka-bicka-boo!" before an explosion in the backyard that made him flinch. It was the satisfied tone of, "Hoo-sha," that made him realize he'd have to be insane before asking them for help. Where else would he find help? Maybe in Kim's mother.

He found her in the kitchen, waiting for Shego to return with the groceries she needed for dinner. Frankly, Tranz was surprised that Shego would do something like that, but the environment was an infectious one, becoming helpful might just be the natural progression of things.

"Hey Tranz," she replied while chopping celery. "When did you get back?" "A little while ago," he said. He helped himself to a glass of milk, sitting at the table, fighting with his mind over whether he should ask for help from the woman or not. On the one hand, everyone has failed to help, why should he waste more time. On the other, what could it hurt to ask?

"I can see something's on your mind," she said. "How'd you tell," he asked, surprised. "I'm a mother, we see things like this. Didn't your mother always know when things were wrong?" Tranz shook his head. "My parents were heavy traders and were always in their business. They didn't have much time for me, so I spent my time either with my siblings, or buried nose deep in my training."

Mrs. Possible frowned. No child deserves to be ignored by their parents. The parent had a duty to nurture the child, even if that child is supposed to grow up and hunt demons. Sure, Tranz looked like he'd developed fine enough on his own, but that wouldn't stop her from speaking her mind if she ever met the boy's parents.

"Come on," she said while taking herself away from her vegetables. "Tell me what's on your mind." "I met someone and we're interested in each other, and before you ask, it's not Kim." She laughed and asked, "Everyone else think you'd go after her?" Tranz nodded. "Well let me guess," Mrs. Possible said as she put her hand to her chin, rubbing it. "You don't think it's safe to date her because of your occupation." Tranz nodded once more. "Well, ask yourself, what would Kim do?"

The statement confused him. What did Kim have to do with it? She saw the confusion on his face and tried to explain. "Think about it. Kim saves the world all the time. It's a worrying business, but she has relationships. She's always honest to the person she's dating and comes up front and tells them what she does and that she won't change that. Then the person either accepts her for what she is and they have a relationship, or the pressure of Kim gets to them and it's over. Either way, it doesn't happen unless she tries. It won't happen for you unless you try. Have you told her that you're a demon hunter?" Tranz shook his head. "I thought so. You need to tell her. That's the first step. See how things turn out after that."

Today was full of surprises, at least for Tranz. He actually found some words that made sense to him. He quickly thanked the neurosurgeon and left, leaving out the front door, destination, Bonnie's house.

--------------------

Getting to Bonnie's house was simple enough. Talking to her would be another thing. He rang the doorbell, remembering the slight fiasco with going through her window, and only hoped he got Bonnie and none of her family. He'd only heard stories of them and he already disliked them. He'd probably do something excessive if he met them prematurely.

Luckily, Bonnie answered the door, a look of annoyance on her for having to answer the door, but it quickly melted into a smile when she saw who was there. "Tranz," she said happily, and tried to usher him in the house, but he declined, offering that they go on a walk instead.

She obliged, grabbing a coat before walking with him, and the duo soon found themselves outside of the park that Tranz seemed to visit. They entered on Bonnie's decision, a bad idea to Tranz, considering he's never entered it without fighting a demon. Still, he didn't fight it and they sat down on a bench overlooking a small duck pond.

"Bonnie, we need to talk." Tranz looked at her sternly, but his face softened at her smile and she asked, "About what?" "Us." He said in a low tone that made her heart freeze. Was he going to reject her? Did things happen to fast? Damn it all, and when she thought it'd be the best relationship she'd ever have, what with there being no pressure with him, his warm encouragement, and his almost shy personality.

"Look, I like you Bonnie, I like you a lot, but I don't think it'll work out. My line of work…it's dangerous." "Is this about the bodyguard thing you do? I'm not worried about that," she said, "I've already thought about it, what harm can it bring?" "I…wasn't exactly truthful about what I do. My work's a lot more dangerous than that." Bonnie didn't know what to make of his words. His work was more dangerous? Is he a spy? A mobster? A…hitman? "Bonnie," he said, "I'm…a demon hunter."

She burst out laughing. Was he serious? After nearly giving her a heart attack, he says something so ridiculous?

"I'm not kidding," he said. "I've been trained to hunt and kill demons. I live with Kim Possible, as you know, but it's to keep her safe from them. They wish to devour her and many more become victims as they look to sate their appetites while waiting to feast on her. I eliminate any and all demons in my presence."

His eye twitched. She just wouldn't stop laughing and take this seriously. Did it really sound so absurd? He was going to say something else when his attention was drawn to behind. He shot up and looked deep into the park, deep into its green shrubbery. He squinted his eyes before willing his Shadow Eye. Then he cursed silently, muttering, "Every damn time I come in here…" He looked to Bonnie and told her, "Stay here."

He left before she could say anything and his absence quieted her laughter. "I'm sorry," Bonnie cried as his image vanished, "I didn't mean to make you mad!" She balled her fists in frustration and figured her chance at Tranz had been shot down, but honestly, his reasons for not dating were absurd. Demons?

She was ready to leave when she heard vicious barking in the direction she saw Tranz leave. The noise made her jump and she listened for it. Her wait was rewarded with more barks, followed by the noise of struggle. Was Tranz being attacked by a rabid dog?

Answering her thoughts, Tranz appeared with…a dog? It looked like a dog at least, well in the beginning. As Tranz closed the distance, she made it out more clearly. Okay, it wasn't a dog. It had the canine shape, but it was more of a wolf…a big one. Its body was gray, but the paws were purple, the colors fading into each other. Its paws were large and each one had a large, pointed spike jutting from the side. It was still alive, gnashing about with large, serrated teeth and Tranz took his fist and smacked it in the back of its head. It calmed down and eyed Bonnie, staring at her with piercing red eyes as it licked its lips with a serpentlike tongue. A trio of horns rose from its head, a purple mane of hair adorning it. Finishing its freakish design were a pair of tentacles running out of the back of its mane, twitching occasionally.

Tranz threw it to the ground and before it could react, he brought his foot down on it, pinning it tight to the ground with his heel over its neck. "What is THAT?" she exclaimed as the creature fought to get free, its efforts in vain. "This…is a demon. A rare kind actually. They're called Krifangs. Krifang, say hello. This woman doesn't believe in demons." "She'll believe when I tear her intestines from her body and feast upon them in front of her dieing gaze!"

She backed away. "That thing just talked!" she shouted. Tranz sighed, then chuckled, replying, "Most demons know how to talk…" his eyes darted from side-to-side before he added, "They usually…know more languages than humans. But…I hunt things like this. I kill them. That's the reason I can't date you. Can you really tell me that this doesn't phase you? I mean if I hadn't been here, it would have killed and eaten someone. It could have eventually eaten you. Your safety is in jeopardy, just being around me."

Looking at the gnashing creature under Tranz's heel, she understood, this really wasn't a joke. She know got where he was coming from, but wouldn't her predicament be just as bad if he wasn't there? At least with him there, she has a higher change of survivability.

"Tranz, I'm not worried about something like that. I mean you beat it just fine, right?" "Yeah," he admitted. "I even caught it alive to prove its existence. I mean I could have killed it and shown it to you, but it's not quite as believable." She nodded and asked, "So, when you did that, was there any question in your mind that even with it alive, you might not be able to protect me?" He shook his head, "It was only one demon," he said while shrugging. Soon he smacked himself and asked, "Me being scared to date out of your safety kinda sounds stupid, doesn't it?" She nodded and the Krifang under his foot started laughing.

"What's so funny to you, demon," Tranz said, "You're the one that has to die." It kept laughing, serving to irk Tranz before it spoke up, "I may die, but who said I was a lone wolf?"

A low growl was heard and Tranz figured he could take another one, no problem, though, as he looked up, he saw six. They slowly circled him and Bonnie, cackling, as it hit him. "Clever little bastard," he said, looking down at his captive. He quickly pressed his heel into the creature and twisted, ending its life, motioning for Bonnie to come closer to him. "What was clever?" she asked as their distance was only a few inches apart. "They planned this," he said. "See, with my awareness, I can track demons. Even using stealth abilities like they were apparently, I'd notice unless something had my attention."

Tranz lifted his foot off the dead Krifang and kicked it away. "That guy was the distraction, a suicide mission, but it served the purpose of keeping my mind off of the others as they drew close. Me wanting to prove to you the existence of demons probably even helped him buy time, since I caught him alive." One down, six to go. Tranz groaned in frustration, knowing he'd have to keep Bonnie safe and fight the six, not the simplest of feats, but then again, who said it had to be simple? He came from the Moon Clan, grace, skill, style, none of it said simple. An uncharacteristic smirk beginning to play on his face, he turned to Bonnie and asked, "Care to dance?"

"Dance?" she asked, shocked, "Tranz, they're gonna kill us, now's not the time to—EEP!"

Before she could finish, Tranz grabbed her hand and pulled her into himself, his arm now wrapped around her as a Krifang missed its mark, skidding across the ground after a failed attempt to attack Bonnie. He eyed the next one, it lunged and he kicked Bonnie's feet out from under her and slid her between his legs, letting go for a split second to turn around, bringing the heel of his foot across the Krifang's jaw before grabbing Bonnie and pulling her up.

She could only blink before he flashed her a smile and spun her out to his full arm's length, leaning backwards a bit. She followed suit and noticed the Krifang sliding under them and yelped as she saw another one heading her way. Tranz spun her back into his arms and twirled her out of the way by putting her to his back. Backs now together, Tranz wrapped his right foot around her left and stepped backwards and tilted to the side, bringing her with him and she saw another Krifang's attack fail.

He chuckled to himself, this was actually enjoyable if you ignore the angry wolf demons. They'd definitely have to go and he'd have to be a bit more aggressive for that, wouldn't he? He released Bonnie's foot and keeping in line with the theme he'd chosen for fighting, twirled in front of her. He mouthed 'trust me' to her and with his Earth Dragon strength, grabbed her by the waist and flung her into the air, catching the attention of the Krifangs. Bonnie closed her eyes and fought down a scream as she flew into the air.

Tranz began to count down in his mind, anticipating her fall and he brought forth his sword. With a sidestep to dodge and a quick swipe of the sword, he relieved another Krifang of its head and it dropped, lifeless. His mind back to the countdown, he looked up to see Bonnie's descent, the entire excursion only taking a few seconds. His eyes homed in on the Krifang that had jumped, eager to take Bonnie down, as she was so vulnerable in the air, but its plans were cut short as Tranz's blade pierced through it. Tranz then held his right arm out and his left hand upwards. He jumped, somersaulting, and retrieved his sword and Bonnie in one fell execution, landing softly with the sword erect and in the air with his left hand, Krifang still impaled on it, while Bonnie's form lay outstretched in his open right arm.

Bonnie opened her eyes as she felt the ground on her feet and she noticed Tranz was holding her. She gasped as he leaned in towards her, ducking the advance of another Krifang, and with an expert flick of the wrist, relieved his blade of the corpse on it. Then while he was still knelt down to Bonnie, he made a graceful arc with the blade, executing the Krifang that had forced him to duck.

Four down, three to go.

Now that four of their comrades were down, the wolf demons were losing their confidence. After all, they had planned their attempt on the hunter's life and he was beating them…with…dancing? This was downright insulting.

The remaining three began to glow a fierce white and ran to the expectant Tranz. They split directions with blinding speed and began to expertly hop around the area with that same speed, coupled with amazing agility. They were sure that their increase in speed and their tactic of splitting up would overwhelm the hunter and each began their attacks, all carefully precise, but as the hunter merely dodged with the same grace and ease he had taken with the entire fight, it was evident that as much as they wouldn't want to admit it, they were out of their league.

Tranz merely spent his time observing them with his Shadow Eye, easily dodging his opponents, both from attacks to himself and to Bonnie. Granted he hadn't expected them to try moving so fast, but it actually made things easier for him. He noted three separate spots where all three wolf demons were together. Out of those three, one had them in almost a perfect line. That was his mark. That was where he would make his move.

He saw his chance as the Krifangs moved into position. He took his sword and, after spinning once more, now back-to-back with Bonnie once more, he threw the blade and it punctured the first one as they lined up. The force was enough to knock it off its feet and barrel it into the other two. Now pressed together, a blade lodged in the leader, the other two had no time to prepare as Tranz flipped Bonnie into the air and caught her in his arms, a twirl to close the distance between him and the demons as he revolved her around his body and planted her heels hard to the sword, pushing the blade deeper into the lead creature, puncturing the other two.

Tranz then placed Bonnie to the ground quickly and with one hand, spun her, letting her go, watching her swirl away as he used the other hand and wrested the sword free by ripping it from the bodies of the Krifangs, a quick pair of follow-up slashes to ensure their deaths. Then he flipped, returning his sword to his wrist while in the air and landing on the ground in Bonnie's path. He held his arm out and caught the girl and finished his performance, saying, "Banish!" Ending the display with the bodies of the demons exploding into bubbles that faded away.

It took Bonnie a moment to realize that the fight…er…dance…er…something was over. Now that it was done and she wasn't moving anymore, she realized she could practically feel the adrenaline in her. Her chest was heaving as her heavy breaths slowed down. Her blood was boiling, not with anger, but with hormone. Her face was even flustered. It was weird, almost disturbing, but that had to be the most sensual event of her life. No one had ever made her feel that way, she felt…alive.

"Are you okay?" Tranz asked her as he set her down, but her mind wasn't in the presence, it was reliving the events she'd just experienced, and when her feet were on their own, she stumbled to the ground, falling to her knees. "Bonnie? Bonnie!" Tranz shook her a bit. "That…" she said as her mind came back to reality, "That was hot." At a loss for words, Tranz just helped her up, holding onto her torso, fearful that she might just keel over again, and to his surprise, she kissed him again, not a small peck on the cheek, but full on, strong, onto his lips. The day was just full of surprises for him, wasn't it?

She backed away, sheepishly after her kiss, partly her embarrassment for such a bold move, partly because he hadn't returned it, though the look of shock and disbelief on his face seemed to say something about that. "Sorry," she said, "I…hormones, you know?" "No," he said, "I'm sorry, I've got no experience in these kinds of things…" "Then we're going to have to teach you, aren't we?" she said with a playful smile.

Tranz opened his mouth, about to protest that after the situation, she couldn't possibly still be interested, but she put a finger to his lips and said, "I know what you're gonna say. Still, yes Tranz, I'm interested in you. You just proved that you can handle an emergency and you still think I'm in danger? We're gonna date, get over it. Besides, I have faith in you." She dropped the finger to his lips and looked him in the eye, a look of sincerity that she doubted most people ever saw on her, and she asked, "Any other reasons you don't want to date?" "Not…really…" "Anything else about this demon hunting stuff I should know?"

Tranz thought about going into heavy detail about the six Dragon clans, the origin of demons, even him being a Devil King, but something told him that would ruin the mood. Instead, all he admitted was that he ate demons, giving a quick explanation before the thought burned itself too far into her skull. She laughed and said that as a rule, he had to brush his teeth before they met up. All that finally aside, Tranz realized there was still one question he should ask.

"What would you say to a trip to Gotham City?"

--------------------

Ending Notes: Thanks for reading, now I actually AM working on Chapter 13 at the moment and there are no distractions in sight. Still, the biggest thing for me to come up with was Tranz and Bonnie's first 'date' if you will. A movie or a carnival didn't seem right, too out of Tranz's element...so...DEMONS! They fix everything!

As always, comments, suggestions, reviews, they're always welcome!


	13. Gotham City Part One

Some Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Thirteen! It's been a long wait, despite the fact that I had the hopes it wouldn't be. Combine computer and family problems together and your result…is the miracle that is me actually getting this posted.

Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who give this story a chance, I try my utmost not to let you down! I would also like to give my personal thanks to the reviewers, the feedback makes writing the story worth it. Huge thanks to Charys of the Shadows, who I'm sure has reviewed on just about every chapter.

I'd also like to wish Ki Master a happy 21st birthday…though I shan't be getting him any gift…that whole…lack of money thing…

Finally, I'd like to say that the wait for Chapter Fourteen will be longer. I sincerely want to take a break from it for a moment coupled with the fact that I promised a oneshot to a friend on DeviantArt, and in actuality, I have the new Dirge of Cerberus game at my disposal, so technically, I'm not even here, this is my afterimage saying these things.

I don' own Kim Possible, not unless I become EMPEROR OF DISNEY!

--------------------

Late at night, Bonnie thrashed in her sheets, fighting the invisible enemy, the nightmare plaguing her dreams.

Sleep had come slow and she tried to think of something to pass the time, her mind replaying the events of the evening in her head. She'd found a meaningful relationship, not one for the sake of status quo, like dating Brick Flagg. She had even entertained the thought of how the two would interact, and in her mind, Tranz had gotten bored with the quarterback rather quickly.

As her mind eased away, the world of dreams set in, starting out with the rather deadly, heated dance she'd taken part in with Tranz, but that was when things went weird.

She'd found herself dressed in a white nightgown with a frilly lace, barefoot, standing in a battlefield. She couldn't tell what was going on, but there were thousands of men and women, dressed in four distinct styles of armor, waging a grand war with each other.

Three men with halberds charged in her direction and she yelped, dropping to the ground as they ran through her and locked weapons with a trio across from her.

She found confidence after a few more encounters with the warriors equally ended in the same lack of physical contact, but that made a weird sort of sense, after all, this was a dream.

Bonnie inspected her surroundings, she was outside, that was obvious, but she couldn't tell where she was. The area had been razed with all this fighting.

The girl noticed a few of the warriors had dropped to all-fours and charged, one leaping through her into one of the other fighters and embedded his teeth through the fighter with amazing force, such that the man's head popped off. It was this action that made her realize something: There were dead people everywhere.

Indeed, they were everywhere, corpses, ripped apart and scattered about. She fought the urge to vomit at the sight, remembering she was just in a dream, but she looked away, hugging her shoulders tightly.

This dream was messed up. She genuinely wanted to go home now, back to her warm bed and away from the increasingly worse nightmare. She forced her already shut eyes to close even more, it was then that she heard an ear-splitting shriek that made her whirl around and find the source of the noise.

It rose from the ground, a gigantic birdlike creature that was dark, almost like a shadow. Bonnie couldn't make any discerning features out of it as it raised its powerful wings to the sky, unfurling them with a force that knocked every warrior off its feet. It screeched a second time as its wingspan blotted out the sun and it let loose a torrent of dark flames from its beak, torching the ground and any of the warring fighters in the way.

The bird kept repeating its powerful attack as half the warring sides, two different factions that seemed to be working with each other, fell back. The other two armies seemed to be in complete disarray, losing many to the flames that burned their skin away, eating through the organs and reducing the bone to dust.

She began to cry at the horror, wishing it would all go away, but it refused to stop and she refused to wake up. She dropped to her knees, hugging them with her face trying desperately to bury itself between her legs when she heard six different voices screaming. They started out human, but grew odd, into something different, something demonic.

The wails begged her attention, despite any effort to stay away. She looked up and had to shield her eyes from the bright light that wanted to obscure her vision, but it died down slow enough for her to see it had come from six separate sources.

Light finally gone, most of the remaining army shuffled back, wary of the new development. They left six figures standing, but they were cascaded in darkness. She could only discern a few features on them, but her attention was drawn to one in particular.

The being was tall and seemed to be standing on its toes. Its shape was vaguely human with eyes red. The top of its head was adorned with a crown of bony protrusions. It raised its arm to the sky and snarled in a sinister fashion as its forearm parted slightly. A pair of blades quickly snapped into place like a switchblade, long, jagged, and serrated.

A low cackle escaped its lips as one of the soldiers behind it approached, apparently concerned. The worriment was never voiced though, as the figure lashed out and removed the man's arm from its place and brought another slash deep through his abdomen, spraying the creaturelike being with blood, at which point it made an elated noise.

It went to work, slaughtering the men around it before the bird screeched again. It fired a burst of flames from its mouth, but the insane creature swatted the fire away, carelessly.

Then it attacked, joined by the other five demonic beings, and that was it. It was over, Bonnie was back in her bed, drenched with sweat, her heart beating rapidly, her breath heavy.

Fright running rampant through her mind, she shot up, clutching the sheets of her bed to her chest as she tried to calm herself. What was that dream all about? Why couldn't she take her eyes away from that creature with the crown of horns? Will she even be able to go back to sleep?

--------------------

Airplanes weren't bad, at least when Shego wasn't compelled to show off her flying abilities. At least that was the opinion Tranz held. Kim and Shego assured the demon hunter that Shego wasn't going to be flying, much to the green-skinned woman's dismay, but Tranz was still skeptic.

It had taken Kim and Shego a full twenty minutes to convince Tranz that the plane was safe and it only worked when Bonnie had arrived, somewhat surprised that her boyfriend had a fear of flying.

Equally surprising, at least to Kim, was Bonnie calling Tranz her boyfriend. She knew they spent time together and they were friends, and she vaguely recalled him asking her about dating advice, apparently trying to develop a relationship with Bonnie, but she was pretty sure most of that was gone due to a fainting episode. Still, the word was just a bit shocking to her ears.

Frankly, neither Kim nor Shego even knew why Bonnie was going with them. It had to simply be for Tranz's sake, because there was really nothing the girl could offer them in their mission. Truth be told, most of their skills weren't needed, seeing as it was a simple auction and they were simply going to buy the key they needed, but Bonnie still felt like that fifth wheel.

Still, opinions not voiced, the two hunters-in-training sat in the private jet rented for them, with Tranz and Bonnie strapped in behind them. As per Tranz's request, there was a space near the rear of the jet with the seating removed, padding put in its place, enough room for a few people to sit down. It didn't take the keen intellect of either Kim or Shego to guess that Tranz planned to spend the trip to Gotham City, though whatever he had planned in the confines of the plane eluded them.

Tense at the thought of the now moving aircraft steadily rising into the air, Tranz tensed. He could still feel the nausea of Shego's rather showy piloting skills. He'd rather not go through that again, which is part of the reason he felt a little training might help keep his mind off the trip, one he still felt would have been better for him if he walked.

It wasn't until the jet reached a comfortable altitude that he relaxed under the steady ride. It definitely wasn't like Shego's flying style, that was for sure. For that, he was grateful to the pilot, wishing he'd taken the time to learn the man's name. Though, now relaxed, he took a glance to his companion.

Bonnie was tired. She found it impossible to get to sleep anymore after her weird nightmare. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw that creature, the one with the crown of horns, and the slaughter it inflicted upon untold numbers in the war it was trapped in. There were instances where she swore she could feel the blood on her skin, even though it was just a silly dream. Still, it made her a bit averse to the idea of going back to sleep.

Tranz nudged her gently. "You okay?" Bonnie nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She was lying and something told her Tranz knew it, she'd never been able to make him buy a lie before, but he accepted her comment, to which she was grateful. Maybe she'd talk about it later, but not now, not in front of the likes of Kim Possible.

They waited in silence for a little while until a little turbulence made Tranz decide training would ease his nerves. He told his two pupils to sit at the space made for them in the back and they complied, the three sitting cross-legged, Tranz sitting in the far back, facing forward while Kim and Shego stared at him, their backs to Bonnie.

Bonnie thought about it as she looked back at the trio, completely new to the world of demon hunting and not particularly going to learn anything, but it didn't stop her from merely watching Tranz teach. She yawned quietly, wishing Tranz was still sitting next to her, giving her a brand of unintentional jealousy at the attention he was now giving Kim Possible.

"Okay you two, we're gonna learn something advanced." Tranz finished his statement by opening his palm. He let his aura flow to the open hand's fingertips and energy leapt to the surface, culminating into a ball of white energy, a blue center, the ball the size of a basketball. "This orb of energy is used for long-range attacks. It's got its drawbacks, but the quick thinker can make use of it. In its current form, it's harmless, literally, I could drop it and nothing would happen. Now…" He began to swirl his hands over the orb and the white grew in intensity as the blue deepened, "Now it's dangerous, destructive, explosive."

All three women's jaws fell as they stared at the now deadly orb. This seemed…rather stupid to do in an airplane. The ball of death hovered centimeters over Tranz's hand, humming softly in an eerily beautiful display, beckoning the girls to stare into it.

Kim finally shook her head and said what was on everyone's mind at the moment, "Isn't this dangerous on a plane? You know, explosive orb, compressed compartment…" "A little," he replied, "But I think that element of danger will help you concentrate more." They stared at him, still skeptical, so he sighed and added, "Look," he smashed the orb between his hands, snuffing out the orb "If it gets out of hand, I'll just extinguish your orb before it does anything damaging…"

He held up a finger after considering a few things. "Before we continue, I want you to know something important, do not rely heavily on this move. The mental strain on beginners can be somewhat daunting and it does require a large amount or energy. It'll take a while to master, so limit yourselves, okay?" He glanced at Kim for a moment before adding, "No more than three shots a day. Anymore and you'll probably overexert yourselves."

The women nodded in understanding, and he began instructing. "Bring your hands together, like this." He held his hands up for them to see, his fingers outstretched, slightly curled, almost touching and they imitated. "No, no Shego, not touching, you'll just send the energy running in circles, you want space between your fingers." The woman corrected her mistake, parting the fingertips from each other and he continued, "Let the energy flow from the soul, to the body, to the arms, to the fingertips." Energy began to build up between their fingers, "Part your hands slowly, let the energy build."

They complied and nervously pulled their fingers apart, a bit shocked to find it harder than expected. As they tried to pull their fingers apart, they felt a strong pull trying to keep them together, so they struggled, drawing their fingers away as energy leapt from the tips of one hand's fingers to the other, slowly creating an orb of energy. They looked at him and he nodded, implying they go further.

As they pulled against the energy forming the orb, it grew in size, but also in how hard it was to pull until it was finally half the size of Tranz's and he held up his hand for them to stop. "I know it's hard to hold on," he said, "but now you need to mold the energy." He created his own orb with his hands and swirled over it, the energy of his fingertips wrapping around the orb.

The girls tried, but it was harder than Tranz made it look. As they began wrapping their hands over their orbs, they felt the enormous pull of the energy straining against them. They worked hard at it, molding the energy, as Tranz put it. It sort of made sense to them as they saw the energy coming from their fingertips, wrapping around the orb like string. Shego cursed as the 'strings' pulled against her and she lost the weaving of her orb. Kim lost her concentration as she saw her girlfriend lose her orb and she accidentally followed suit. Now the two of them have a weird pout on their faces, upset over their failure.

"Relax," he said with a laugh. "It's tricky, I know it is. I'd declare you inhuman if you got it on your first try." He then summoned the energy with a single hand again and said, "It took me months to get to the point where I could use a single hand to summon the orb and I didn't take breaks in my training like you. It still takes me both hands to mold it into something useable."

Kim and Shego tried multiple times to pull off the maneuver, failing each time, growing in disgust at the move, so Tranz tried a little information to give them a break.

"The move can be expanded or compressed," he followed suit with his own completed ball of energy, compressing it to a baseball and then expanding it as wide as an oversized watermelon. "The larger version gives you a greater blast radius, but it's less damaging. Likewise, the smaller version might not give you the same destructive range, but its far more deadly to what it does hit. We'll get to that in time. If you do well enough…I might…_MIGHT_ teach you two of the Forbidden."

The girls perked their eyes in response to his extrinsic motivation. He didn't even have to wait for them to ask. "The Forbidden are a list of techniques that are considered off-limits, no matter the circumstance for fear of what the move would do the user or the receiver. We might cover the basics and the workings of the moves, but we won't actually use them. We won't ever use them because each one holds the chance that it just might kill you."

Bonnie spoke up, listening in on the conversation. "What do your parents think about that? I mean…you basically have a formula to kill yourself. The demon hunting is dangerous enough, but….but you actually know something that might kill you. That's just…depressing. Your parents are okay with it?"

Tranz was quiet for a bit, attempts to answer Bonnie failing. He turned to Kim and Shego and saw the look on their faces, silently conveying the same question. "My parents…died a few months after my thirteenth birthday. My village elder never told me how they died, he said…said some things are better of not told."

Bonnie already regretted the question before getting an answer, but this? "Tranz, I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Tranz cut her off, "Don't worry about it, I've come to grips with their deaths." He asked himself if he really did. He really couldn't say much on the situation, considering his absence, but it was so close to when he had been revealed to be the Devil King of the moon. Was there a connection? No time to think about it.

"Okay ladies, you ready to try that spirit orb again?"

Tranz was satisfied at their effort. It would take a while for them to get it right and even longer before they were in any shape to use a Forbidden. In all hopes, they might just forget about his words, after all, it wouldn't make sense to kill them.

--------------------

Dr. Dementor sighed to himself. What had he been reduced to? Hiding in a makeshift lab in the middle of nowhere, just to escape one man? Granted the man was dangerous and ruthless, a man who's level of efficiency was only blustered with his insanity.

"Damn you Gemini," he muttered under his breath.

(Author Mid Note: Okay, I have not the drive nor the need to make Dementor seem like he has that German accent. Knowing me, I'll screw it up, so if it behooves the reader, make the accent yourself, that way it works.)

He sat by himself, not paying attention to his henchmen, clad in their blue jumpsuits, as if to just be opposite Dr. Drakken. He thought about it and laughed. Drakken's henchmen were red, Gemini's henchmen were red. His own henchmen were blue, Global Justice's henchmen were blue. What a coincidence.

He sipped a glass of tea while he surveyed the surroundings. Upon running from Gemini's insane mechanisms, Dementor had discovered an abandoned town from the Baby Boom years of America. It didn't take much to turn the place into a lab. All he had to do was lay low for a while. He could do that, right?

Of course he could do it. He was Dr. Dementor. He was a genius! Okay, sure, it wasn't too smart to play God and give Gemini help on Project Alpha, but he was a mad scientist, wasn't that what they were supposed to do?

His attention slowly drifting from himself to other things, he finally noticed his henchmen, hard at work installing new devices or at least making the place more presentable. He chuckled. These were really his most loyal men. He wouldn't trade them for the world.

It was then that a gigantic viewscreeen behind him came to life with the face of Gemini glowering down, his voice proud and clear, with that hint of malice behind it. "Dementor, it looks like I've finally found you."

Seriously, who makes viewscreens were you could be called by your enemies at any time and you didn't even have to acknowledge them? It was like something out of that old Super Friends cartoon…

"It's a shame that you ran. You could have been so useful to me."

Dementor grumbled, trying to destroy any traces of fear in his face as he remembered he was in a mask. He shook his head and turned to the face of Gemini and said, "I only ran because you were insane. All this talk of that sword and the steps you were willing to take for it! The people you were prepared to kill! Ruling the world only works if there's something left to rule!"

"How little you know," Gemini said with a smirk playing on his lips. "Perhaps it really is best this way, Alpha doesn't need your influences on her mind." "Oh no," Dementor said, mocking Fate in the face, "Heaven forbid I get to her, after all, her existence is morbid enough, considering the…_parts _we used for her."

"So true," Gemini replied as he looked off. He looked back at Dementor and calmly said, "Well, I believe it's time to get down to business. Goodbye Dementor, we shall not meet again."

With that, Gemini's face vanished from the screen, leaving Dementor in silence. His mind wandered for a moment, but he shook it back, screaming to his men, "PREPARE FOR EMERGENCY EXTRACTION!"

The statement was cut short by an explosion that rocked the building. More followed and Dementor motioned for some of his men to go defend the lab. The building was old, and even if he'd taken the time to reinforce it, he didn't know how much damage it could take.

He growled as he realized he'd have to leave everything if he wanted to leave. To have to start again. So be it for survival. That was when his hopes were dashed by another explosion, closer to the building.

"Sir!" a voice rang from the intercom. "The hangar's been destroyed! They…they're so fast! They're heading your wa—AAUGGGHHHH!"

The transmission ended and Dementor lost his hopes of escaping. It seemed Gemini was intent on making sure Dementor truly had no way out of his own demise. Was it his time to die? So be it, but he'll die knowing he did something…_anything_ to fight back against Gemini.

He rushed to the wall where his viewscreen was perched and pressed against it, revealing a large keyboard. Then with a speed surpassed only by the likes of Wade Load, he went to work, typing away the last moments of his life, routing, rerouting, covering his tracks, encrypting the data, determined to send it all to the only people he knew would exact his revenge.

His eyes lit up when he made it through, bringing the face of a very confused Wade. "How did you get me?" he asked, but Dementor waved his hand dismissively as the building shook. "No time to explain boy! I'm sending you heavily encrypted data! You need to decipher it and give it to that teen hero Kim Possible!"

Wade frowned and asked, "What makes you think I'm gonna fall for that?" "TIME boy! There's no time!" He looked to his remaining men who ran out to protect him and he yelled, "Forget about it! He only wants me dead! No need to sacrifice your lives!"

The men stopped, but decided against retreat. Most of them owed Dementor their lives. Others still were just that loyal to the man. They wouldn't abandon him, after all, they were henchmen, even if it wasn't loyalty keeping them there, it was the fact that it was a henchmen's job to fight to the death for their employer. They gave brisk salutes to Dementor and went to fight what they were sure was their last battle.

"What's going on?" Wade asked, yet sighed grumpily when Dementor shouted, "BOY! What part of 'there isn't enough time to explain' don't you get?" Dementor rushed his fingers over the keyboard, ignoring the screams and explosions in the background. He forced the rocking motion of his building out of his mind and tried to focus on what he had planned. He smirked as he completed his task, sending the vital information he felt would be crucial.

"Project Alpha?" Wade asked, curiously, but shook his head when he realized he wouldn't get an explanation. Dementor looked up at the boy and tried to look pleadingly to him, voicing, "Please, promise me you and that do-gooder will stop Gemini!" Wade was about to reply when an explosion produced a hole in the room, glowing eyes shining through.

Dementor cut his transmission, fearing the safety of the boy he had been talking to. After all, it would be ridiculous to let the boy die when he would be so crucial to Dementor's revenge.

The figure with the glowing eyes entered and if he'd known about it, he'd swear it was a Reaver, but its features were more rigid, straighter. It had eyes, a pair of glowing blue eyes, clashing with its golden body. On its head was a trio of long, flat horns. It stood tall from its hole and entered the room, followed by a pair of smaller, silver companions that shared its shape, but lacked the horns.

"Like them?" came a voice, seemingly from the golden, metal raptor. After a second of pondering, he realized it: The voice was Gemini's and it was being broadcasted through the lead machine. "Gemini?" he asked weakly, "Oh yes, it is I." came the reply.

Dementor leaned back on his console, his fingers probing the side as he tried to find his last objective. "What is that thing?" he asked, trying to buy time. "Why it's my Sigma Raptor. You really should have stayed around for the Reaver Project, it gave me many things. You see, sending valuable units like my Reavers everywhere is foolish, especially if I lose one. That's why I send the metal equivalent, brought to life through demonic ore. Heh, heh, it doesn't share the same capabilities as its 'brother', but it has its own neat little tricks."

It was then that Dementor found what he was looking for, a small button hidden in the side. He pressed it and the console above him sputtered sparks and the technology in the room shorted itself out.

"A kill switch?" Gemini asked before laughing. "Ironic, I have one of my own."

The gold raptor stepped forward, its feet planted on the ground. It opened its jaws and electricity ran through its teeth, building in intensity until it fired a burst of energy from its mouth, burning a hole through the top of Dementor's shocked head. His body jerked, leaning back before falling over, the leg still twitching from nervous energy.

"And that," Gemini's voice said, "Takes care of that."

--------------------

Tranz stood at the large window of his hotel room, overlooking Gotham City at night. He didn't like it. The place reeked of pollution and the cars were far too noisy. He wasn't used to a city, he rather preferred the peace and quiet of the Possible residence. He sighed and turned his back to the sight, looking at Bonnie getting her belongings in order.

It was rather funny, at least to him, that Dr. Director said she could come along, but still only had the intentions of paying for two rooms, so they had split up, Kim and Shego to one room, Tranz and Bonnie to the other. Kim and Shego had opted to crash as soon as possible, exhausted from trying to master the orb of energy they had been taught, still failing to actually perform it properly. He didn't mind, after all, with the auction tomorrow, he'd want them to have sleep.

His fear of flying dealt with for the moment, the night soothing to him as the light of the moon shone on him through the musky air, and the quiet of the room brought his mind back to how he'd realized Bonnie wasn't herself. Even when they had landed and made their way to the hotel, she'd remained eerily quiet.

Tranz decided to get the story of her problem.

"What's up?" he asked her as he went to her side of the room and sat on her bed. "Nothing's up," she replied as she zipped up her duffel bag, but even without meeting eyes with him, she could feel the hole he was boring into her skull. "You really suck at lying, Bonnie."

She made a noise of annoyance, but sat down on the bed next to him, saying, "You ever have really bad nightmares? You know, the kind where it's so hard to get back to sleep that you just can't?"

Tranz thought about it. In all reality, he couldn't relate to the feeling. Being a Devil King, something inside him kept him from sleeping, like he really didn't need it. He could maybe get two hours of sleep before he felt ridiculously refreshed. Aside from that, he was sure he dreamed, he just couldn't remember them. Regardless, he nodded to Bonnie and she continued.

"I had this really messed up dream, I can't explain it. There was this big battle and so many people were dead. There was some gigantic bird wreaking even more havoc. Then there were these monsters and they reminded me so much of the demons you fight. I don't know what any of it means, but…it makes me think of you…you fight. I mean what happens if one of those monsters gets you? I don't want to think about your death, I mean…I…"

Tranz looked at her and took note of the soft terror in her eyes. It genuinely scared her. "Every time I try to get some sleep," she said, "I see that dream again and I can't do it, I just can't keep seeing it Tranz." She fought against a yawn, but was unsuccessful. It was then that she didn't look like Bonnie to him anymore, she reminded him of his siblings.

That wasn't right. He couldn't be thinking of his siblings. They hated him, didn't they? That's what he remembered at least. But as he thought more about it, he unconsciously reached over, putting his hand over Bonnie's shoulder and hugged her close, with brotherly intent. He realized he wasn't Tranz the demon hunter or Tranz the sheepish boyfriend, he was being Tranz, the older brother.

Memories were flooding back, words said between him and his remaining family.

"_Mom and Dad died! It's your fault!"_ That was what he remembered, but now, _"Mom and Dad died! What'll we do Tranz?"_ took its place, making him frown.

"_Tranz! Get out of my life!"_ became _"Tranz, I need you."_

"_If I was the Devil King, Mom and Dad wouldn't have died, Fritz would be here too!"_ became _"It's hard being the Devil King, huh? You can do it, we have faith in you."_

What was happening in his head? It was starting to hurt. He put his hand over his head and noticed Bonnie's look of concern. He shook his head and laid back on the bed, taking Bonnie with him.

She was still in his arm when he used his free hand to rub her shoulder. The hand around Bonnie began stroking her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused. "Shh, just relax," he said, "I know some things are scary, but don't worry. I'm here, I'll always be here. I'll always be here to do what I can. You can count on it."

It hit him that he wasn't saying it out of concern. He was reciting a memory. Everything about the scene was from the past, the way he was comforting Bonnie down to the words he'd just said, but why couldn't he remember who he had said it to? Why didn't he remember the other things?

A sigh of content broke his concentration and he realized that Bonnie had fallen asleep, a look of peace plastered on her face as she snuggled into him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, saying, "Goodnight, Hayasae." He nodded to the girl before him, her skin pale as the moon with long, silky black hair. As he nodded, the girl's image shifted to Bonnie's and he shook his head. "Hayasae?" he asked himself. That was his sister's name. Last he remembered, he was on bad terms with her, like the rest of his family. It was what made it so easy to devote himself to his training. What's going on in his head?

--------------------

Tranz stalked the dark streets of Gotham alone after staying by Bonnie's side for an hour. He just wasn't in the mood to wait until she woke up. He felt strongly for her, he even dared to use the word love, but there were two things on his mind, one being that if they developed their relationship, odds are, they would never wake up together, he would always be the one awake and the only way to see them together in the morning would be if he literally became a stone at night and didn't move, entertaining himself with the likes of counting dots on the ceiling. The other was his memories, playing with his head.

His siblings. It felt like everything changed after Fritz and his parents died. They had grown apart, his younger siblings harboring jealousy and hatred towards him and his power. At least that's what he grew up believing, but as he spent time with Bonnie and those second set of memories bubbled to the surface, conflicting with his old ones, he just didn't know.

Were his memories real or fake? Was he just altering things around Bonnie to make himself feel better? Was the Devil King in his head trying to mess with him? Could it? No, it was just a power, a second soul in his body. It couldn't affect him like that.

"Tranz," a voice in his head said, "You have to understand, when you grow up, there will be hardships." "But _MOOOMMMM…_" a voice whined that he recognized as his younger self. "I don't want to, I don't want this stupid monster thing in me!" "Now, now," the soft voice said, "The Devil King isn't some monster. He is as alive as you. He's just different from you." "But the Elder said that the devil in me was a vicious monster!"

A hearty, male laugh was heard as a man said, "The Elder only says what he knows. Think about it son, with all the time the Devil King has spent cooped up in people too scared to let him loose, what do you think would happen when he got loose?" "It might seem like a burden to you," the softer voice of his mother said, "But it's really a blessing. You can accomplish great things if you so choose it. Remember, we love you."

His parents. Who were they? He honestly didn't know anymore. That was weird. How does one forget their parents? He strained, trying to remember them, but couldn't bring himself to do it. All he got were hazy shapes, but he didn't falter.

Concentration being the key, he willed himself to see his parents. He made out the pale skin of his mother, her dark hair, but he failed at the face. Likewise, he made out of father's tanned skin and black hair, much like his own, but still, no face. His mother had a beautiful figure though, and his father was rather fit.

Just why couldn't he get anymore out of his memories?

A snicker took his mind away from things and he realized he was being followed. From the footsteps, there was more than one and he cursed himself for not feeling their presence. These were to be some very dead demons, but when he turned around, he realized something important: They were human.

There were three of them, two of them rather muscular with the last skinny, the contrast rather humorous to Tranz, but he didn't voice it. A combination of the dark and Tranz still trying to find his thoughts prevented him from making out their faces. His thoughts were probably the only thing keeping him from simply leaving, reality seemed so distant.

"Can I help you?" he asked the men. The skinny one walked to him with a look of malcontent on his face and he said, "Yeah, you can give us your money, punk."

Tranz technically didn't have any money on him to spend. All he had was money for the auction, federal funding money actually, and it probably wouldn't go over well to say he'd given it away, so he shook his head and refused.

"This isn't something you got a choice in," one of the larger ones commented as he produced a knife, doing nothing in terms of intimidation. How threatening can a large man be with such a tiny thing?

Tranz sighed, he seemed to do that a lot. It was becoming obvious that he would have to do something about this situation, but how could he do it without harming the men? A display of power? Maybe a tricky maneuver. Something to frighten away three men…no, there were only two. That can't be right, there were three.

As Tranz checked, indeed, one of the men was gone. It was unsettling, as there was no noise, no warning, just…he was gone. At this close, he should have felt a demon, hell, he should have felt it farther away. That was perhaps equally as unsettling though, there was no demonic presence here.

The thugs suddenly noticed their missing companion and before anything could be said, something dropped from the sky and enveloped the other muscled man and ascended, leaving Tranz alone with his skinny attacker.

"Your friends are gone," Tranz pointed out the obvious. "Shut up!" the man barked as he slowly backed away. His nervous eyes darted back and forth, trying to see his invisible assailant, failing badly. "The B-b-batman…he's here." Tranz cocked his head. "Batman?" "I said shut up, kid!"

The man slowly crept backwards, eager to leave the situation, but frightened to make any sudden movement. He never noticed the black figure drop down behind him, rising slowly, but Tranz did. The pointed ears, the cape draped over his shoulders, the white eyes narrowing as the man bumped into him.

The man squealed in fear as he whirled around. "Batman! Shit! I just got out of prison, I don't need to be going back!" Tranz, oblivious to the situation, merely asked, "If you just got out, why were you going right back to crime?" "I said shut up!" The man turned to Batman, giving him a fearful smile as he laughed nervously. "Look, I wasn't gonna hurt him, I just needed a bit of cash, for the family, y'know…I…" he cut his words as Batman loomed over him, his eyes narrowing to slits as he executed a quick combo, disabling the man.

"You're safe now," Batman said to Tranz, who had his arms crossed, head tilted to an odd angle as he made sense of the situation. Tranz made a light laugh, turned around, back to Batman, and said, "I didn't need your help, you know." He only got silence and turned around, Batman was gone, leaving Tranz alone.

That had been weird. Where'd that guy come from? A man who calls himself Batman who moves with the stealth of a demon hunter, who strikes fear into the hearts of men like he was a demon himself. Tranz made a note to make sure he never underestimated the man in the event that he had to confront the man.

Going back to his walk in the streets of Gotham and filing Batman away in his head, he went back to his memories, trying to sort them out. He was positive that he had a volatile relationship with his siblings, but the gentler scenes in his head seemed so real. The instinct to comfort Bonnie came from experience. It was beginning to grate on his nerves, he needed a new distraction.

Fate seemed to be on his side as he came to the scene of a jewelry store, the wall ripped away. "_Now what does that to brick besides a demon,_" thought Tranz, who decided to investigate.

Observing from the wreckage, he discovered a weird pair of individuals. He figured the city was full of weirdoes at this point. They were both clad in black, but one was far more muscled than the other. Tubes ran from the back of his head into his wrists. The other seemed to lack defining physical fitness, but his head was covered in a dome.

"Watch for police," the domed one commanded. "Right, just make sure I get paid." The muscled one said. He walked to the door, observing through the window, but he seemed bored. He probably wanted some type of action, Tranz would give it to him, just a little.

"Oh Nora," the domed one said as his hands ran over a case of diamonds, "Just wait a little while longer." "Please, just nab the diamonds and while you're at it, the rest of the jewels would go great with my pay."

"I'm pretty sure the store's closed," Tranz said, stepping in from the hole in the wall. "Get lost, brat," the muscled one snapped, but Tranz merely waved for the man to try it. "Bane! Just get rid of him." The domed one ordered. "With pleasure," Bane said, walking to Tranz, standing just a few inches taller than the demon hunter as their distances closed.

"Walk away, boy," Bane hissed, but Tranz smirked. At that, Bane brought a fist to Tranz, who made no effort to move. The blow landed squarely on his jaw, but Tranz made no change in his stance, merely replied, "Is that all?

Tranz saw that Bane was masked, otherwise, he bet the man would be scowling. Bane twisted a dial on his wrist and liquid rushed from the tubes into his body. His mass began to expand exponentially. He grew in height as his arms and legs became tree trunks. His body soon became the equivalent of a tank, an eight to nine foot tank looming over Tranz with hands Bane was positive could crush the boy like a bug.

Tranz watched the transformation and had to admit, he was impressed. He might even need room to fight. He drew his opponent outside, into the street. Now he'd see how Bane worked.

Bane lunged, his massive arms trying to crush Tranz, who made it out of the way all-too easy. "_Of course, big and slow,_" Tranz thought as he leapt over Bane, landing on his head. He jumped off as Bane brought his hands together over his head in a deafening clap. Bane then swiped with his powerful right arm, but Tranz tested his strength. He blocked the arm with little effort and delivered a strong punch to the man's stomach and then another to his chin in a strong uppercut.

Bane stumbled back and fell over with a large thud, nowhere near expecting a person of that frame possessing that much strength. He growled and went for the dial on his wrist, but Tranz snatched his arm away and squeezed. The pressure was incredible. Bane was quick to fall to his knees in pain. "You want the pain to stop? How do you undo your little muscle trick?" "Th-the dial…"

Tranz let the man's hand go and Bane twisted it, but instead of going back to normal like Tranz thought would happen, Bane only grew in size and muscle, his skin beginning to rip from his black clothing that had been behaving as far as expansion went. Tranz could hear the man's heart beating faster as the liquid flowed into his veins from the tubes. "_The tubes…_"

Bane roared and attacked Tranz, who sidestepped and ripped the tubing from Bane in a fast motion, the liquid spraying everywhere as Bane shrunk back to his normal form in a display of pain that made him pass out.

"Bane!" Came the voice of the man in the dome. "Bane, is everything alright? Haven't you taken care of that kid? I'm not paying you to take your time and enjoy yourself!"

The other black clad man stepped out, sack full of jewels, and gasped at the sight of the mighty Bane toppled by some kid. "You're interfering in things you can't possibly understand, boy!" he shouted as he produced a rather unusual gun.

Tranz blinked at the weapon curiously as it fired, a shrieking noise accompanied by a blast of white light that quickly froze all that came in contact with it, including Tranz's leg.

"Let it be known that Mr. Freeze is not without compassion, boy. Consider that a warning."

Tranz shrugged off the cold and brought his aura to the surface, culminating it in the leg that was frozen, quickly thawing it, granting a surprised expression from Mr. Freeze, who fired his ice gun repeatedly at a dodging Tranz.

"Just like a Mazuret move," Tranz said as he took cover behind a building. "I wonder how close to the Water Dragons it really is…"

All six styles of demon hunting were special, with their strengths and weaknesses that could be manipulated expertly in different ways by each of the other styles of the Dragon Clans. The similarity between the weapon and the Mazuret freezing technique made him figure he could exploit the same weakness.

He rolled out from the building, hand opened as a familiar orb of white light formed from his fingers. He tossed the unfinished ball at Mr. Freeze, who promptly blasted it with his ice gun. Tranz's prayers on the similarity of the moves was answered. Even in its weak, harmless form, there was enough substance to freeze the ball, the force of the shot making it fly to Tranz. Tranz slid up and lodged his foot into it, giving it far greater force, spiraling it into Mr. Freeze's dome, shattering it.

Freeze screamed in agony as his face met the warm night air. He sprawled about, trying to find some type of relief as a puzzled Tranz watched. Freeze used the only option available to him, he blasted himself with his own weapon and the ice quickly ran from his face, all the way to the ground, freezing him in place.

"Weird…" Tranz muttered to himself. He looked at the icicle that was Mr. Freeze and the unconscious lump that was Bane and asked himself, "Just what the heck do I do with them?" "The police will take care of them."

Tranz spun around and saw the man known as Batman watching him across the street, now making his way to survey Tranz's handiwork.

"How long were you watching?" Tranz asked. "Long enough to realize I did those thugs a favor by taking care of them before you did it yourself." Tranz stifled a laugh and replied, "I wouldn't have hurt them too badly. I would never use lethal force on a human being." "I take it you fight something that isn't human." Tranz groaned at the realization that the Batman could take a hint as well as he could, probably meant he couldn't get away with a lie either.

"The things I fight are rather dangerous. More dangerous than these two. Though, you don't have to worry about it, I haven't felt a single one," he shrugged, "Though if I'm distracted, I've learned I'm bad about tracking them."

Batman leaned forward, his posture demanding fear from those around him as his white eyes narrowed. Police sirens could be heard so he quickly said, "Be careful of the enemies you make while here, and I'm watching you."

He raised his hand to the sky, grapple exposed, and it shot off, latching onto one of the high buildings and he vanished into the air, leaving Tranz alone once more. Tranz, upon bringing his attention back to the police sirens, vacated the area as well.

--------------------

Morning came and events were rather boring. Tranz decided to regale the group of his night encounter with the Batman and the two villains he dispatched, quite a shock to the group who rather understood Tranz refused to spend any time of his life 'normal'.

The quartet attended a movie that fell into the category of 'Chick Flick' if he remembered how he'd heard Monique describe an earlier movie. While he found the movie boring, everyone else in the theater found it to be a real tear-jerker apparently because even Shego was crying near the end.

The concept of a movie about an abusing husband beating his wife, only for her to leave and realize she loved him and went back to him eluded Tranz, were people really that stupid? It was like watching the Oxygen Channel, he'd seen plenty of movies that involved an abusive husband and a recessive woman, how does this appeal to women? He was positive it would be wholly different if he hit either of the three girls he spent his time around, so what's up?

The movie aside and lunch at a restaurant, the group enjoyed a walk in the park after Tranz muttered something about every time he entered a park, he had to fight something. Hey, it was true, he'd yet to enter a park and not go into battle, but he went along with the situation, only to have to dispatch a mugger, muttering something along the lines of 'every freakin' time' under his breath.

It was around then that Bonnie inquired about the nature of Kim and Shego's relationship, watching their close interactions, reminiscent of hers with Tranz and they gave their standard motto of 'we found each other' and giggled. Frankly it suited Bonnie fine that Kim Possible wasn't interested in her boyfriend, a jealousy in her she couldn't explain, but they eventually retired to their rooms to get ready for their auction, after all, the third key awaited them.

They emerged after a while, ready to go. Kim went for a powder blue dress that was rather conservative, clashing with Shego's green and black dress that generously exposed her cleavage, gaining a moment of chastisement from Kim. Bonnie opted for a black dress that exposed her back, but attention was taken by the shimmering silver design right below it. Tranz went with a pair of dress slacks and a white dress shirt covered by a purple vest with a dragon on either side embroidered in gold.

They arrived via limo, to the Gotham City Galleria, one of many groups that entered the building, eager to buy ancient trinkets to show off in their homes for that certain 'atmosphere'. Of the group was one Bruce Wayne, chatting with longtime friend Jason Blood.

"So how's the boy doing?" Jason asked his friend. "Dick? He's doing fine, he keeps real busy in Jump City, though it seems like he keeps trying to prove something." Bruce replied. "To himself?" "Or to me, I could never tell with him."

The two continued to chat with themselves, occasionally giving a 'hello' or a 'hi' to another face with money, neither paying attention to the small girl in the red and white dress, hair done in a bun, a teddy bear in her arms. She observed much, but said nothing, almost expecting something.

Her attention was brought to Tranz and gang, entering the large room, taking in its overtly fancy styling, obviously meant to please the senses of the wealthy, but she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Well now," Bruce said as his eyebrow raised. "What?" Asked Jason. "That's the one I told you about." "You don't say," Jason Blood said as he stared at Tranz. His brow furrowed, there was definitely something weird about the kid. "Shall we?" Bruce asked as waved to the direction of the four, who were beginning to draw attention, more than likely due to the green one. Green skin aside, she was ridiculously attractive, and with how she showed herself off, she more than likely knew it.

The two men approached the four and Bruce opened his mouth, only to have the girl in the black dress do the talking. "Oh my god! It's Bruce Wayne! I mean wow! I…it…TRANZ! It's Bruce Wayne!" "So you said," Tranz stated, not bothering to cover the annoyance in his voice at Bonnie's outburst.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible," Kim said, as it seemed Tranz and Bonnie had entered their own world for the moment. She motioned to Shego and said, "This is Shego and those two are Tranz and Bonnie." Shego waved to the two men as she went to find some type of refreshment.

"Kim Possible? You're quite famous. Thanks to your friend, you know I'm Bruce Wayne and this is my friend Jason Blood." "Pleased to meet you, Miss Possible," Jason said as he offered his hand, to which Kim took, shaking it.

"How can you be so calm in front of him?" shot Bonnie. "That is Bruce Wayne, one of the richest men in the world! Renowned philanthropist! Voted world's sexiest man eight times!" Tranz stared at her coldly and said, "You know…I'm your date, not him." The group laughed and Bruce told them, "It would have been nine, but I declined this year. It goes to a Mr. Vlad Masters." Bonnie twisted her nose, "That guy's not sexy…"

As Bonnie continued to droll over Bruce Wayne, Tranz found himself locked into a staring contest with Jason Blood. There was something to him. There was the faintest hint of demon in him. It wasn't strong, or so Tranz hoped, but from the gaze he got from Jason, it seemed the man felt something in him as well. They gazed at each other, meeting eyes, and in that instant, felt the other's spiritual essence, both equally shocked to feel the depth of the other's power. They would have held a conversation, but the auction was beginning, so they parted ways, Tranz putting his arm around Bonnie's arm, almost dragging her away from Bruce Wayne.

It took everyone a while to settle into their seats, Tranz noting that Shego and Kim were seated elsewhere and that Bruce Wayne, to his relief, was on the far side of the room with Jason Blood. He scolded himself for his petty jealousy. Bruce Wayne was a grown man and Bonnie was a 17 year old girl with a schoolgirl crush, it was all just too petty. He would have thought more on it, but the auction began.

Items went for grabs, ancient treasures being degraded to being sold like common household items, though none of it held Tranz's interest until they reached the Shields of Balance.

The 'shields' were in reality bracelets, one white with a black dot, the other black with a white dot. They weren't spectacular or anything and one could hardly call them shields, but Tranz seemed to know better and to his luck, found himself the only one interested in the seemingly pathetic items.

The auction kept going at a steady pace, Bruce Wayne going for a few items, and due to his money, no one dared rival him. Jason Blood went for a few things, one being the Crown of Tears, though Tranz thought nothing of it. Even Shego went for a few things, rather gaudy in Kim's opinion, but they were apparently meant to spruce the emptiness of Tranz's room. Tranz though, stayed quiet, ready to use the rest of his money on the key.

"Next," the auctioneer said, "We have this interesting key." He held it up, even paler in comparison than the Shields of Balance. "Who knows what doors of wonder it opened or secrets it kept locked. We shall start the bid at one hundred dollars."

Tranz was about to offer his bid, not knowing that Shego intended to play with him by giving her own bid, but neither got their words out because of an odd laugh followed by, "I bid one dollar!"

The entire room turned to see none other than the infamous Penguin with several henchmen loaded with automatic weapons.

"What is it with freaks in this city?" Tranz asked as he brought his open palm to his face, sliding it down slowly. He stood up with everyone else as the henchmen ushered everyone to the side of the room. He eyed the antsy movements of Kim and Shego and caught their attention by shaking his head. There was no need to go around trying to be heroes in this room, not when the enemy had automatic rifles and there were so many civilians. As if to emphasize the point, even more armed men entered and approached the crowded group.

A few men shoved priceless artifacts into sacks, merely opting to carry out the larger items while Penguin marched in front of his captive audience and demanded, "Okay, all you rich freaks hand over your valuables to my associates here." Two thugs guffawed while opening their own sacks and Shego muttered, "I can't believe I'm being jacked by a midget…"

Penguin nearly jumped out of his skin at the comment and whirled to her. "What did you say?" Shego bent down to get into Penguin's face, emphasizing his lack of size and said, "I said you were tiny. You are. You are a tiny, tiny man and I can't believe I'm being robbed by you."

Kim nudged Shego and gave Penguin a pleasant smile, to which he merely grunted and let his men get back to robbing the place. Only after making sure everyone was relieved of their valuables and that all the ancient trinkets were loaded, he and his men escaped to three large trucks, splitting up and making their getaway.

Now was the time for action. Kim and Shego made their way outside and began their pursuit, only to realize dresses were not tracking clothing. Both found themselves having to rip their gowns into an odd sort of miniskirt so they could use their legs to their fullest, scaling the building's wall in no time, quickly splitting up and resorting to building hopping to keep up with the vehicles.

Inside, people quickly tried to evacuate the room and only Tranz seemed to notice Bruce Wayne and Jason Blood leaving in an opposite direction. He turned to Bonnie and said, "Wait here, wait for the police, then make it back to the hotel. I won't be long. I promise." Bonnie nodded and smiled and in Tranz's eyes, she was his sister again, his promise seemed familiar, like he'd said it before, but he shook the thought from his head and made his way out the building to join Shego and Kim in their chase.

----------To Be Continued----------

Ending Notes: Good a place to end as any. Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I get a thing or two out the way, but I ask you, the reader, to be patient! That and…well considering it's a freakin' world of crossovers, what other crossover should be included?

Once more, happy day of birthing and such to Ki Master!

On a final note…HUZZAH! The story has favs! That either means I'm doing a good job…OR I'M GONNA EXPLODE!


End file.
